Fire Emblem Fates: Of Conquest and Fates
by EmblemWizard513
Summary: War is approaching. Hoshido and Nohr are causing war for real this time. Will Corrin join his sister Kamui, or will he fight against her for what he believes in. Pairings will be mentioned in the sequel. Rated T. Well, for now anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Fates: Of Conquest and Fate**

 **I know. "But that Awakening series." Two things:**

 **That was going to take forever for all I know.**

 **If I wanted to explain my interpretation of Awakening, then I can just explain it in Laslow's and Selena's POV.**

 **For those that don't know who I am, I'm just a guy that is a fan of Fire Emblem, both Marvel and DC comics, and Game of Thrones. And I tend to break the 4** **th** **wall sometimes, so don't be surprised. Now, the story title may give you the impression that we are siding with Nohr. Yes and no. Yes one of the twins will be joining Nohr, but the other will be joining Hoshido, and by reading the first couple of chapters, you be able to fit two and two together. And even then, in the next story (which actually takes place in the path split) is anyway focusing more on Hoshido than Nohr. And if you are saying that I am showing favoritism, then yes. Yes I am. However, this did not come without costs. In order to get the full effect on Laslow's part, I had to change my main Olivia paring from StahlxOlivia, to ChromxOlivia (why it was different from my last story, don't ask me). However, I then thought of Chrom's reaction to each of Inigo's wives, so yeah. Actually, someone should make fan art about that. Each and every single one. That's a challenge! Anyway, for some help, Corrin is the Male Avatar, and has the default appearance, except with Hair Option 1(if you want to have a Heroic Albino, then you need to have a true albino), while Kamui is the Female Avatar and has the Type 2 build, is blond, is not pale, but is still white. Wow, I hope that a. that did not sound racist, and b. it's just the default appearance, except with blond hair. Without further a due, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem, or their characters. There is something called Google. Use it, and you will find out it belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

Corrin. Age: 13

If the hot tea that was spilled on him was not the main factor of the pain towards him, then it was the cough that came afterwards. "I'm so sorry milord! I will help you immediately!" Felicia quickly glanced around, looking for something for both things: Corrin's sickness and to clean up the tea that was spilled on him before Jakob found out.

In a matter of seconds, that second thing happened.

"What in the seven hells is-" Jakob gasped once he saw Corrin in his, covered in tea. "Gods Felicia, this is the second time this week you've done this. And it's only Tuesday. New record by the way." Felicia then started looking at her feet. "Sorry, it's just that I tripped." Jakob then pulled off probably one of the most perfect sarcastic laughs of all time. "Tripped?" Jakob then looked towards the floor. "Do you see anythin-" Jakob then stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "For once it's not your fault." He then picked up the heel on the ground. "I told Lady Kamui that she needed to put her shoes away this morning. Of course she didn't do it."

"Hey guys?"

They both looked at the boy in the bed. Drenched in tea, the boy was trying his best to look as strong as he was supposed to be, but was failing without any doubt. "A little help here?" Jakob immediately threw the shoes away from him and immediately went to tending to his master. "Of course Lord Corrin. I will clean you off myself. As a matter I will use the-"

"Towels?" Jakob then turned and found himself looking at Flora, Felicia's sister. "When did you appear? And scare me like that, I was showing my utter devotion to Lord Corrin." Flora just rolled her eyes. "I was dealing with laundry, until I was passing by and heard this scene play out." Corrin sighed in relief. "Thanks Flora. And if you don't mind, can you hurry up with those towels. Steaming tea doesn't do well with a sick person."

Flora then hurriedly placed the towels on his bed and helped her liege out of bed. "My apologies milord, but you will probably need to change out of your clothes." It is very difficult for a pale man to hide his blush, much an albino man. That was what Corrin was trying to do, without any avail. "Good thing there is a bathroom connected to here." Jakob then probably uttered something he would never expect himself to hear. "There is a bathroom here?" Felicia then giggled. "Well, the door has been there forever."

"I thought that was just a closet."

 _'What a family.'_ Corrin felt more connected with this group of people then his siblings. Xander was always pushing him too hard, praising Kamui and being compared to her. Leo was just... Leo. He was cold to everyone. Sure the only ones who were actually nice to him were Camilla and Elise, but Corrin felt like that if anyone was going to commit incest, it was Camilla, while Elise would usually play with Kamui. _'And who could blame her.'_

While Kamui was a strong and healthy person, Corrin was born with weak bones. His current sickness was the result of the heat of his room, something that Jakob, Felicia, Flora, and Gunter has tried to fix by transferring rooms (which a. Garon has denied, and b. Nohr is a hot country in general, even if it did have the Ice Tribe). Corrin was constantly sick due to a weak immune system. While the system has gotten stronger, the effects of having the weak system are present: constantly inside, in bed, very underweight, and lack of real social skills. His albinism was a birth thing, and considering that the sun didn't really shine in Nohr, it didn't really affect him.

Once he got out of the bathroom, changed in new clothes, Corrin saw that Gunter had shown up. "Are you alright, milord?"

"Never better. Where's Kamui?"

Gunter sighed. "The other royals came today, so they decided to take her outside and train, or in Elise's case, play."

 _'Of course. So much for secluded.'_ Where Corrin was inside 24/7, Kamui had the privilege of being able to go outside to train and play. All because she was such a good little girl and was did what she was told. Oh, and she wasn't the frail little boy he was. Born sick, raised sick, and currently sick. What was he missing? Oh yes. Born weak, raised weak, and currently weak. All Corrin could manage to do was sigh. "Well that's not surprising." Gunter looked at him curiously. "Are you feeling alright milord?"

"... Do I feel like a burden to you?"

"Of course not milord."

"Well, considering the fact that if you go outside, are injured, or die of an accident, we all get our heads on a spike. So yes, in a way, you are a burden."

"JAKOB!"

"What, I'm just telling the truth."

Corrin chuckled; this was why he liked Jakob. He always told the truth. "Well, if I am a burden, then are you happy with this duty when it comes to me?"

Felicia just looked plain confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look at me: I'm just a boy, sick, frail, and you guys do more work for me than my sister."

Jakob just gave him a weird look. "Which one? You must remember that your little sister Elise comes very often."

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe it's the one that officially lives here with me, and looks almost like me. Actually no it's Elise."

"Milord, beg my pardon, but were-"

"Yes I was being sarcastic."

Flora, who stood quiet most of the time, spoke up. "Milord, it may seem like that your sister follows every little thing we say, but that's not the case. That's with your siblings. She barely listens to us, only when Gunter is the one saying it."

Gunter chuckled. "And most of the time, it's combat practice."

"Exactly. Milord, you do more of what we ask than your sister. Unlike her, you read the books here, you eat the dinner presented to you, you go through Gunter's training in a different way, and most of all, you are far more respectful to us than she is to us."

Corrin let the teardrop fall down from his face. "Is that what every one thinks?"

Gunter had a slightly concerned facial expression on his face. "Well I know that she refuses to play chess, but what about the other mentioned things?"

Jakob spoke up. "Well during her readings, instead of finding her reading the desired reading, she was wondering which of the thickest books she can cut with her sword, The Lord of the Rings or the latest edition of the Dictionary."

Flora then talked. "When I was presenting milady with her meal two days past, she requested another meal in which we did not have. When I told her, she grabbed her plate and threw her dish out of the window."

Gunter sighed. "Back in my day, throwing things out of the window was seldom seen. Nowadays, it's like the current trend in the country."

Felicia then stammered out her saying. "And when I tripped and fell, but broke nothing, Lady Kamui yelled at me, saying 'You clumsy clout! The next time you trip, I will chop you into little pieces!'

Everyone in the room slowly looked at Jakob. "First of all, I only say it when she breaks things. Second, I say it in a polite tone. And last but not least, I do not threaten to cut her up."

Gunter then looked towards the prince in bed. "So you see milord, these people are in your service because of the respect you give them. Even though you may seem a chore, you are what makes it easy for these people."

Corrin then smiled. "Thanks everyone. I appreciate it."

"Now milord, should I get the chess board out. I'm not ready to be on a losing streak yet."

"But score is 96-56. I'm winning."

"It's just a 40 point difference."

"Well you are probably going to need to remind you why I'm better."

 **Well there's that. So MAYBE this is a loose interpretation. And by maybe it means it is. But hey I hope you guys enjoyed it the chapter. Here's a sneak peak at the next one.**

"Pick up your sword and fight Corrin!"

Corrin managed to get up with the help of his sword. _'Xander isn't holding back as much.'_ Though Kamui couldn't tell, Corrin knew that Xander always held back during these matches.

"You look distracted Corrin. Why's that?"

Corrin sighed. "I just have one extremely good question, but you probably won't answer it."

"What?"

"... How in the Dusk Dragon's name did you get your horse up here?"

Leo turned to face his brother. "He's got a point."

"That's not important. Now pick up your sword."

 _'And I stand corrected.'_

 **Yes, we are traveling through that territory next time. Now if you don't see this updated in the next couple of weeks, it could be because I'm attempting Chapter 10 of Conquest on Lunatic. Pray to Naga that I make it through alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Emblem Fates: Of Conquest and Fates

 **Well. If you thought I was going to be here later, then you guessed wrong. Apparently, the range system in the game is so jacked up, that my units kept on getting criticals every other fight. Well, aren't I a lucky bastard. Also the previous chapter was already finished, but I felt too lazy to actually post at that time. Anyway, I got a question from someone about Laslow's role in the story, if it's changed or anything like that. Weeeeeeeeeellllllll, let's just say some people aren't going to like it while others are going to find it interesting. But eh, might as well. I anyway have a mystery character in the story. And because of it, I'm going to blow your fucking minds. Oh yeah, and I decided to make the next story into to parts: Nohr and Hoshido. One well focus on one side and the other will focus on the other. Pretty damn straightforward. And another thing. Since Season 6 of Game of Thrones is coming out soon, expect this story to be updated less frequently. Or the next one, if I make it that far. Anyway, we get to focus on BOTH siblings this time. This is so exciting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, the characters, the story to the game, or the mechanics.**

 _'Why does he always go harder on me then Kamui?'_ Corrin, currently in armor and wielding his practice sword, was on the roof of the Northern Fortress, laying on his chest from the latest hit from Xander, who, along with Leo, was up here as well.

Corrin could here Leo chuckle and looked up. Leo's current pose made him look menacing from the floor. Dark atmosphere? Check. Dark Clothes? Check, though the collar was inside out. Bad ass arm posture? Check, he's holding them at his hips. Evil Grin? Check. The only part that wasn't menacing was his facial features: they were more feminine than masculine. _'In my dream, he looked more manly.'_

Then there it was. The dream. He didn't know why he had it, he just did. It was so strange though: he was fighting with the Hoshidians, and they some of them were calling them brother. Why? He didn't know, but it has been bothering him all morning. The other things bothering him were the lack of no breakfast and-

"Is brother bothering you too much Corrin? I mean, Xander is one of the best swordsman in Nohr." And there was Leo being a jackass. Xander however retained his calm face. "You know, Father said that if you managed to defeat me in single combat, in he will allow you to join the ranks."

Corrin turned towards Xander. "He did?" Ever since Kamui was allowed to go outside, Corrin hoped for someway to see the outside world in its fullest. From the books he read, to Flora's stories about her tribe and Gunter's about deeds on the battlefield, he wanted see so many things, even if that meant going to Hoshido.

"He did. I know you want to get out of here, and I know Kamui already has the privilege to get out, but you know that this can only happen if you put the effort in it."

 _'He's right. And I've known it for a long time.'_ When he was 14, Corrin started overcome his sickness through sheer will in order to train for this privilege. Corrin is now 19, and he has improved his physical prower through Gunter's Fanatical Fitness Program. However, even with the program, his physical strength would be rated a 5.2 out of 10, so he needed to relay on precise strikes, weak points, and being quick. Also...

"Now pick up your sword and fight Corrin."

Corrin managed to get up with the help of his sword. _'Xander isn't holding back as much.'_ Though Kamui couldn't tell, Corrin always knew that Xander held back during these matches.

"You look distracted Corrin. Why is that?"

Corrin sighed. "I just have one extremely good question, but knowing you, you wouldn't answer it."

"What?"

"... How in the Dusk Dragon's name did you get your horse up here?"

Leo turned to face Xander. "He's got a point."

"That's not important. Now raise your sword."

 _'And I stand corrected.'_

And so the duel resumed. Corrin rushed towards Xander, aiming for the leg, as it was unguarded. Corrin then quickly slashed and felt the blade connect with armor. Xander's grunt echoed as he swung his sword at Corrin, successfully hitting him on the back.

Corrin then took a step back. _'Two more hits and he should be down.'_ Corrin then felt his back ache. _'That's if I'm lucky.'_

"Looks like that hit was too hard. Allow me to assist you." Xander then raised his sword. For a second nothing appeared. Then the purple ball appeared. This power came only from Nohrian royal family. It was called Dragon Vein. It allowed the user to call upon power and use it for different effects, depending on the location. This one allowed Xander to open a healing spot right beneath Corrin. "Heal up Corrin."

"Thanks. Kind of needed it." Although it took time, Corrin thanked the gods for it. Not only would he be healed enough for the next clash, it would give him time to think about some ways to defeat Xander. "You know," Xander said, causing Corrin to stop his thoughts. "Since you are of Nohrian blood, you should have been able to detect that."

"Maybe it's because of the lack of breakfast I had." _'And from the scent I'm smelling, it smells like I missed out on bacon.'_

Leo smirked. "Ah, looks like someone had missed out on his breakfast while everyone else did."

"Enough Leo. Now, Corrin attack me again."

Once Corrin got up, he realized that Xander was leaving his waist wide open. Seeing his target, Corrin quickly dashed to and left a quick slash to his waist and hurried to flip, only to be barely hit by Xander on the shoulder. Even if hit was only the tip, it still hurt him enough to cause a serious minor injury. As Corrin studied, he found that Xander didn't have many weak points that wasn't a serious risk. _'The only one is...'_ Corrin sighed. _'Time to play dirty.'_ While Kamui was out playing, Corrin was reading on the human body and pin pointing it's multiple weaknesses.

Then the adrenaline rush came. As Corrin ran and jumped, it's either he seemed fast or Xander was slow, but he knew it was adrenaline at work. In a life or death situation, adrenaline was always the unreliable back up: it was very effective, but it was hard to just tap in. As Corrin brought the sword down to where Xander right arm formed the elbow on the front side, the contact not made Xander shout in pain, but caused the sword to break. As time sped up, the other half of the sword hit Xander in the jaw, causing his older brother to drop his sword and fall off his horse, as he was not wearing the buckles to the saddle. Using this chance, Corrin quickly grabbed hold of the sword and spun towards Xander, holding his own sword towards.

Corrin drew in a breath. "Submit."

Xander smiled. "Looks like you've won. Welcome to the ranks."

Corrin slowly gained a smile to his face. Finally, after so long, he can leave this place.

"How dirty of you Corrin." Corrin turned towards his little brother, who was walking towards him, clapping slowly. "In order to win, you must act like you broke Xander's arm. And his sword arm too."

 _'All or nothing.'_ "Hey Leo."

"Yes?"

"...Your collar is inside out."

"You've got to be kidding me."

As Leo ran off to fix his collar, Xander had finally gotten up, clutching his arm. "Hope I didn't anything major." Xander responded with a laugh. "It takes a lot more than a hit in the elbow by a training sword to do anything to me."

"HEY!"

Corrin turned towards the sound, only for a fast being to grab around him and twirl him around. Corrin was so light, that even Elise can pick him up. "I'm SO glad to see you again brother." Corrin gave a soft laugh. "You were only here yesterday." Elise frowned. "I know but it's so boring when Leo is around."

"I heard that!"

Elise gave a loud laugh at that response. Of all his siblings, Elise was his favorite. Unlike Xander, who would always push him too hard, Leo, who was a jackass no matter who he was talking to, Camilla, who was WAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY too close to him, and Kamui, who was so patriotic about Nohr, it rivaled Xander's loyalty, Elise was a cheerful ball of wonder, who would always help him out and he would help her out in return. Also, Corrin was the one who told her favorite at her bedtime whenever she came for a sleep over. And when Corrin finally got really determined about his training, Elise helped him out with his speed and stamina.

"Besides we got big news for you." Corrin smiled. "What sort of big news?" Xander came out. "Well it's just that-"

"Xander, let me tell the news!"

 _'Please take make inappropriate advances on me.'_ In a story, there is always a female character when the protagonist was male, who was not only seductive and attractive, but has hidden depths. Camilla was that person. She always doted on Corrin, made him wonder if she wants to be married to him given that her dialogue is very... interesting, and was known to be murderous to the point on going on a rampage and praying that Jakob can save them. Which has happened more than once. Oh, and she was his sister, which made the second thing worry him.

"Fine. But make it fast."

"Alright Xander." Camilla turned towards where Corrin was, being hugged ferociously by Elise. "Ooh, look how grown up you are right now darling. You look more-"

"CAMILLA"

"Sorry Xander. Can't I dote on Corrin." _'Thank you Xander.'_ "Anyway, Father wants you to come to Castle Krakenburg with us."

"WHAT! Is this true?"

"Indeed brother." Corrin turned to Xander, who was walking towards the group with Leo at his side, who managed to fix his collar. "Father wants to further test you, and has demanded that you and Kamui will travel to the castle and the second test will begin. You each are having someone help you. While Kamui will have Gunter has her protector, you will have both Felicia and Jakob at your side, while Flora will stay here to watch over the castle."

"...Alright. I will do my best."

…

"Are you sure that he will be okay with those two Gunter?"

Gunter sighed. "Of course milady. While I'm the only one protecting you, it's clear that your power in battle is superior to your brother, so you will only require me. Plus, I trained Jakob and furthered both Felicia and Flora's training."

Kamui chuckled. "So two of you to protect my frail brother. Makes sense." Gunter suddenly looked towards Kamui. "Milady, not be rude, but I know the reason why you are so worried is because of your dislike towards those three."

It was Kamui's turn to sigh. "Unlike you Gunter, they don't really understand me. What I do, I do for Nohr's future. I know there are some good people in Nohr. My siblings are proof of that. I know what we are doing is right. I need to be prepared for when the day I step on the battlefield comes."

Gunter seemed to act surprised. "Really? Well what about when you dump food out of the window."

"You know that I'm really picky."

"Yes, I remember the last time. Nearly vomited over what you ate. What about your readings.?"

"Books don't really offer me anything interesting. I would prefer to be in the action than read about it."

"Tell The Lord of the Rings that. It will surely make it happy over how you chopped it to death. And what about threatening to chop your maids to little pieces?"

It took Kamui a minute to realize what Gunter was talking about. "In my defense, that was the day after Felicia almost caught my hair on fire."

Gunter sighed. "Whatever you say milady. I shall assist Lilith with the horses. In the meantime, go annoy someone."

Once the old knight turned to leave, Kamui immediately turned to find Leo walking down. Out of all her siblings, Leo was her favorite, tied with Xander. For Leo, Kamui has access to his sweeter sides since she got along with him more so than the others. How she did, she doesn't know. For Xander, he was the one that trained her after she turned 16. Also, he was more so laid back when it came to her similar-patrotic-Nohrian-little-sister. Why he is a another big question, one she also didn't know the answer to.

"So how did Corrin do during his match?"

Leo just simply sighed. That particular sigh meant the 'why should you care' remark. "Good enough, while also pointing out that Xander somehow magically got his horse on the roof."

Kamui frowned at his response. "I meant was he holding his sword well, since he can barely hold the thing-"

"Because it's too heavy for him. The proper weapon for him would be a sword similar to a katanna, but that's hard to come by."

"Not my fault those things are Hoshidian made."

"Also, why would you care?"

 _'And there was the question.'_ "... I'm just worried."

"...Is this the-"

"Yes I was just getting the dramatic effect in."

"Then please go on, Queen of Drama."

After rolling her eyes, Kamui preceded. "I just feel like that when we get to the capitol, when the people start seeing him, they are just going to make him uncomfortable."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"You know how I am obviously related to you guys right? I've got the same hair color."

"That can mean many different things to the people."

"Yes, but it's proof of my heritage. Corrin however..." Kamui took a deep breath. "Sure he has a birth defect. That's what we know. The people however, they see things differntly. They are going to look at him and be disgusted, just because he looks and acts different from us. Hell, he's got pointy ears for no damn reason."

Leo took a moment to consider this. "I see your point. However, that's probably going to be the first trial of his endeavors."

"Why?"

"His naivety of the world will get him killed."

"What do you mean Leo?"

"For one, he's never seen the world."

 _'Gods, why does he need to be right.'_ Corrin was locked in the fortress the entire time, never to really see outside of the place, while, although limited, Kamui was able to travel outside when she was with Xander or Camilla. "But he's been in this place because of his condition."

"Precisely. That brings my second point. He's had limited contact. And this could apply to you too."

 _'Right again.'_ They both weren't allowed to have contact with outsiders, however Corrin was far more limited in this area then her. "Do you have a last point."

"Yes actually, I do. He still has a child like side."

"He does not!"

"Really? The one of the first things I heard when he was told he going to the capital was the list of things he was bringing."

"So?"

"One of them was a specific blanket."

 _'Oh gods no.'_ No one, not even their siblings, knew how Corrin got that blanket, but as long as she can remember (which was after she lost her memory, along with Corrin) he had that thing close to him when he was in night clothes, or when he went to bed. But calling it a child's blanket was a huge understatement: the thing was HUGE. If Kamui was able to fully mummify Xander with the thing and still have a good chunk of it left, she did not want see what was possible if it was a larger person.

"...Point taken."

Once they approached the sables, they saw Xander and Elise all ready on their horses, while Camilla was on her wyvern. Meanwhile, Gunter had just finished packing their horses and started leading them out with Lilith. Then there was the other four. While Corrin and Jakob were getting the horses ready, Felicia was saying her farewells to her sister. "Are you sure you will be fine alone?"

Flora gave a soft smile to her sister. "Of course. Now go on. You need to protect Lord Corrin."

Felicia nodded and went to finish packing. _'Wish me and Corrin were that close.'_ Just because they were twins doesn't mean they got along. While Kamui always complained about Corrin's laid-back personality, Corrin complained about Kamui's over the top patriotic belief.

"Alright! We're ready to go!" As Xander shouted this, he started drifting from Kamui's center of vision, to the corner, and finally, to nowhere in her sight. _'Best get moving. We don't want to keep Father waiting.'_ And King Garon is not a man you want to keep waiting.

 **Well there's that chapter. Now that we got a perspective from Kamui and see Corrin in action, we are going to have a chapter dedicated to Kamui only. Anyway, here's a sneak peak.**

"Great job Lady Kamui. Now we can use the center as a blockade."

 _5 minutes later..._

"Gunter."

"Yes milord?"

"This place is meant for three people! Maybe even four if the enemy managed to go to the south end."

Jakob sighed. "Not the best idea we have ever had."

 **My sneak peaks might not always show up, so take advantage of this. Anyway, see you next time. If there is a next time, considering that I tend to take my time and forget.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Emblem Fates: Of Conquest and Fates

 **Well, this one took... well forever. Then again, I'm not the best at action scenes, so yeah that might be the reason why we are in this took a while, unlike the others. Oh well, just don't expect top notch quality. Anyway, let's got on with the show. Also, word of note, the next fics might be rated M if I go by original draft. Oh and because I don't really want to go through another play through of both routes at the same time for this fic, it may not be word from word from the actual game. And because I LOVE changing things to twist my imagination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or anything that is referenced. I'm pretty sure you know the drill.**

In the heart of the capital of Nohr, Windmire, lies Castle Krakenburg. Literally in the ground and only one successful attempt, Castle Krakenburg was presumed almost impenetrable. This earthly fortress was the home to the Nohr royalty. Except for Kamui and her brother Corrin of course. Today marks the first time they have step foot in not only the castle, but the Nohrian Capitol in general.

Kamui was holding her breath. As they were walking, just as she said, no one gave her the dirty eye or any look at all, except nod they give when they are in the presence of royalty. Corrin, however, was receiving all kinds, which he didn't pay attention to, as he was talking with Jakob and Felicia about all kinds of things.

"So what kind of vigilantes do we have again?"

Felicia gave him one of her multiple surprised looks. "Why would you ask that, milord?"

"So I can be sure that the citizens have protection, since the soldiers here either look like don't care for the people, or they just simply hate their jobs."

 _'That is not true.'_ To Kamui, the soldiers were doing just fine. If they hate their jobs, then they shouldn't be here. Since they are, they obviously don't. Also, the soldiers shouldn't intervene with minor problems: they are there for the major conflicts.

Jakob cleared his throat. "Well we have one that is said to not only a defender, but is also known to raid army bases and boats for gold. However, because he commands his men like Hoshidian ninja, they can never tell what move he will make next."

"He must be skilled if he can manage to do that."

"There is another one that dresses himself up like a bat."

"I remember that one." Corrin chuckled. "They made some cartoons about him in those pamphlets we get every week."

"Oh, those. They seriously need to have a new name for them."

"What about newspaper?"

They both turned towards Felicia. "W-Well, be-because it's main focus is new events."

"Huh. Not a bad name."

"Hush now," Xander said. "We're near the where we need to be."

Because they couldn't risk any damage to the throne room, they decided to meet in a room where the middle of the room just collapsed on to the ground. And at the end of the room, King Garon was standing at the top steps. If a person has not yet seen the Nohrian king, then it will be obvious by the fact they don't have nightmares. Well, yet anyway. The most menacing feature about him though, is not his majestic but cruel axe, nor his grim face. If you would go and ask people about him, then they would say it would be his skin. His skin was unnaturally grey, like the color of tar.

One thing that made people afraid of him was his voice. King Garon had a deep and commanding voice. And right now, he was going to use it. "I take it my son has cleared his test, just as his sister did months, if not a year before him?"

 _'And now comes the down grading.'_ Kamui didn't even need to look at her twin to know the sadness within himself. Xander stepped up before their father. "Yes indeed. Now that they are here, they will be completing their second test."

Garon raised an eyebrow. "They? Are you telling me that Kamui hasn't finished?" It was easy to hear the hint of anger in his voice. The walls echoed his voice, being slightly louder. Xander, unlike everyone else, kept his cool, while his siblings were slightly wincing in pain as their ears were ringing. "Well, I thought it wouldn't be fair."

"How?"

"You gave us our tests, and since you will be giving Corrin's test out, I thought personally to do Kamui's at the same time."

Garon then chuckled. As much as Kamui loved her father, that ranks among the creepiest laughs ever invented. "You're lucky Xander. If we hadn't received more prisoners today, we would have needed to do Kamui's, then Corrin, as she's been waiting so long." Garon then turned towards Kamui. "Arise my daughter." Kamui walked up to the bottom step of the stairs and stop in front of the bottom. "For your patience and excellence in combat, at least from what I've heard, I shall present you a reward."

In at least 2 seconds, a dark light appeared before her, then the light disappeared revealing a sword with a rather demonic appearance, shrouded in darkness and black as night. Kamui grabbed it by the hilt, feeling it's power course through her. Not only that but she felt other things too: Xander and Camilla's feeling proud for her, Elise being amazed, and Leo and Corrin's jealousy. Especially that last one.

Garon cleared his throat. "Congratulations. You have received the Ganglari. Now, your next task is upon you. Since we only have so many-" A solider then appeared out of nowhere in front of Garon. "Milord, pardon for the interuption, but more prisoners from Hoshido have arrived." Garon gave probably the slightest smile in history. "Well, if that's the case, then instead of Kamui doing the task at hand, both of you will complete it."

Corrin gave a surprised look. "You mean we-"

"Yes. You both are doing this simple task. Defeat the prisoners and their commanders."

"Well why are we facing prisoners?"

"Because most of the army is in a training exercise right now."

"Why does it require almost the entire army?"

"Because it does. Plus, if we accidentally kill one of the prisoners, no one will care."

"Well-" Corrin was stopped by Kamui hitting him in the stomach and giving him the _'Just shut up'_ look. Kamui turned to face her father. "We are ready."

"Alright then. Bring in the prisoners!" The guards then brought the captured Hoshidians, with two of them appearing to be their leaders. One was a dark-skinned female, with the clothing that symbolized that she was from one of the continents various tribes. The other was a green haired male ninja, who looked surprisingly calm in the situation he was in.

Kamui felt Gunter, Felicia, and Jakob group up behind Corrin and her. Gunter got on his horse. "Now remember," Gunter started. "If we stay close together we will be able to support each other during a fight. And remember what weapons have a advantage over what." Corrin unbuckled his bronze sword. "Well, should we announce our selves?"

Kamui turned to face him. "Why?"

"Why shouldn't we? I mean they aren't being killed, are they? I mean, when peace comes, we could know them a little more."

 _'I wouldn't be too sure about that.'_ "But Corrin they're the enemy."

"Well, then they should know who they are facing."

"Yeah well it's a bad idea."

"Oh, Ms. Patriot herself thinks that-"

"I am Rinkah, daughter of the chief-tan of the Fire Tribe."

Kamui turned towards the dark-skinned woman-who's name is apparantly Rinkah- with a confused glance. "Why did you announce yourself?"

"It shows respect. Something you Nohrian's don't have."

Corrin stepped up from behind. "My apologies. I should have announced myself first. My name is Prince Corrin, and this is my sister Princess Kamui."

The ninja quickly glanced towards Kamui's sickly brother. "Wait. Did you say..."

Corrin looked at the ninja curiously. "Do you know me?"

Kamui hurriedly slapped the back of his head. "Enough chat. We need to get going."

"But-"

The ninja sighed. "You may call me Kaze. As you can tell, I'm a ninja. Prepare to meet your fate."

Kamui hurriedly got into a fighting stance, only to realize that the enemy was too far for her to actually attack. She heard Corrin tell Jakob and Felicia, who have remained silent the entire time, to get ready. She heard Gunter's armored horse clattering with every step. Then she felt it. It was natural feeling, one someone would get by eating, sleeping, or just simple things. She then preceded to move forward towards the collasped part of the area, only to stop when she felt the feeling at it's strongest. Kamui began to think how to tap into this power. Then it was done. All you had to do was mentally push a big button.

Instantly, a big ball of energy flowed from where Kamui was and destroyed the debris in the middle, clearing the area. Gunter looked pleased. "Looks like you found a healing ground. And it looks will fortified." Gunter looked at the others. "Now that Lady Kamui has cleared this area, we can use it as a fort of sorts.

 _5 minutes later..._

"Gunter."

"Yes Lord Corrin?"

"This place is meant for three people! Four if the enemy showed up down south."

Jakob sighed. "Not the best idea we have ever had."

Felicia gasped. "Lord Corrin!"

"Yes?"

"Enemy reinforcements coming from the south!"

"Huh. I guess that's what Father meant when he said they have more prisoners."

Kamui looked at her brother and the enemy. "What do we do?"

Corrin turned towards Felicia. "What's on our left?"

Felicia turned to look. "Mostly men with clubs, with Rinkah leading them."

Corrin then turned to Jakob. "What's to our south?"

Jakob then looked for a half-second and turned back. "All katanna users."

Kamui then surveyed their right again. "Mostly katanna users. However, Kaze is leading up."

Corrin then took a second thinking. "Alright. Jakob cover the south end. Felicia stay between me and Jakob while I cover the left side. And-

"Are you insane!? Those clubs can hurt people badly, and we already know that you can't take a hit that well, let alone from Xander."

Corrin chuckled. "Relax. I'm quicker than I look. Besides, swords have the advantage over axes, but in this case clubs. So I will be fine." _'So you say.'_ "Anyway, Gunter will cover the right for a little bit, then when there is a opening, you need to move ahead of him and take out Kaze. If you two work together, you should be able to take them out while still being the leader."

"When haven't me and Gunter worked well." Out of all of her servants, Gunter was much closer to Kamui than the others, as he was the one who took care of her most of time and was the one who began teaching her how to fight. Gunter smirked. "Just stay behind me and attack when needed."

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Then came the shuriken. About two inches from coming across her face, and Kamui would have lost her nose. She then heard the other clashes. Jakob tricking the samurai into hitting the wall, getting their katanas suck so he can make cuts for the knock out, Felicia throwing her dagger at both directions, Rinkah screaming at Corrin for dodging not just her but her men's attacks, and Gunter deflecting and dishing blows. Gunter then turned his head. "Now milady!" The Nohrian Princess didn't need to be told twice before running past Gunter. She directly went for the samurai in front of Gunter, defeating him in one hit after being weakened by him.

The other samurai came at her, each landing a blow at her. Each did some damage, but Kamui knew one thing from their stances: they're out for the kill. Kamui then dealt with each one, with Kaze being the only one standing. Kamui rushed to strike him, blade connecting the human body. Kaze winced, only to jump back a throw a shruiken. This time, however, it hit her in the shoulder. One thing she learned about daggers and shurikens were damage output. In order to deal the most damage, one must hit their opponent in the right places, with accurate precision. Kaze had hit Kamui in the collarbone, temporarily weakening her arm. _'Meaning less damage.'_ Kamui then jumped up and slam the flat end of Gangarli, causing the Hoshidian to fall down, defeated.

By the time Kamui stood up, it was over. Rinkah was on the floor, gasping for breath, while the rest of the Hoshidian prisoners were on the ground, doing the same. _'It's over.'_ She looked towards Corrin's direction and saw him with Jakob, checking if anyone was majorly hurt. Luckily, the forts healing tiles prevented any usage of Heal staffs.

Then clapping was heard. A metallic, loud but soft and slow clappping. "Well done. Oh, well done my children." Kamui turned towards her father, who had a unnatural like smile. "Now, all we need to do is execute them and go back to our business like nothing ever happened." Corrin perked up when he heard that. "Wait, what?" Garon then prepared a magical attack by weird hand motions that Kamui never really understood why you needed to do (even Leo gave her the 'I don't know why' look when she asked him one time), and out came the magic, completely obliterating the samurai before them.

 _'How come I knew this was going to happen? Xander told me yet I'm still shocked at this. Oh well nothing we could do.'_ Just as the last attack was going towards Kaze, Corrin jumped in midair. Most people would think Corrin was a fool for doing that. Kamui however, was not most people, as she saw him with a special shield that worked very well against magic. As Corrin deflected the attack, he was thrown back, awaiting trial.

…

Corrin blink a couple times before looking at the shield. _'These things do work.'_ Garon however, was not impressed. "Where did you get that!?"

"The merchant over there."

In the corner was a red-headed woman, counting various coins. "1205... 1206... 1207... Oh how I love the sound of money."

Garon looked back at Corrin. "Well, apart from that weird moment, why did you do what you just did?" Corrin stood up. "Because it's not right to kill unarmed Hoshidians. We de-"

"Xander kill your brother."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Don't care. Kamui hurry up."

"But you told Xander do it."

"I don't care who does it! You can play 'Paper, Rock, Scissors' for all I care."

After Xander successfully beat Kamui at their match of 'PRS', Xander stood in front of Corrin, with Siegfried. Up until now, Corrin never had a good look at the divine blade of Nohr. The blade was probably the definition of darkness, with the metal representing the night of Nohr. But the menacing thing was the flames. The darkness didn't want to stop with the blade. No, the darkness had reached out and grabbed the fire that made it divine, and twist it into it's own way.

The Crown Prince of Nohr looked at Corrin for a while, eyes filled with disappointment. "You can stop this foolishness Corrin. All you need to do is move aside." Corrin got into position. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Then I guess it's the end of you." As Xander lifted his sword and was about to swing it, Corrin quickly thought his apologies to everyone. That was, until Leo killed the prisoners himself. "Father, I have dispatched the enemy that you were busy with."

"... I shall take my leave."

As Garon exited the area, Corrin quickly went up to Leo. "Why did you kill them?"

"Shh."

Xander approached one of the guards. "I want these bodies in my study. No one must be present."

"Yes sir." As the group of guards were retrieving the bodies and Kamui and Elise were dragging Camilla's unconscious body (she fainted when Garon ordered Corrin's death), Xander approached Corrin and Leo. "Damn it, don't do something like that."

"What do you mean?"

Leo chuckled. "You really think I killed them?"

"Huh?"

"Sleep spell. It won't last long though, so you need to hurry."

Corrin sighed in relief. "Thanks Leo. I owe you one."

"... Then don't mention the collar incident."

"And why am I not surprised."

…

Outside, above the capital. Deserted would be the first thing that comes to mind. And right it is. Above ground was so quiet, it made conversations above here, no matter how quiet, very loud. That's Xander told Corrin to make this as fast as possible.

Corrin huffed out a breath of air. "Well that's that you two. You can go on now."

Rinkah and Kaze were standing before him, with Kaze staring at him in silence, while Rinkah spat at his remark. "Off with you two? What are you, a pacifist."

"To an extent."

"... When I heard there was a Nohr prince and princess that lived in sheltered lifestyles, I didn't expect the prince to be a little bitch to the others."

If Xander was known to lose his cool, then Corrin would have brought Leo with them. But no one apparently told him that Xander was known to lose his cool easily, as Corrin was now trying to hold Xander back from killing the Flame Tribe woman, who ran off. Kaze however, was still holding his previous action.

 _'Its now or never.'_ "Kaze, is it okay for me to ask-" All Corrin did was blink. A man should not have disappeared that fast. But Kaze was no man. He was a Hoshidian ninja, known for their dangerous and experienced nature. "Ninja's are so cool." Corrin blurted out.

"Whatever little brother." Corrin then felt a liquid on him. At first he thought it was rain. The sky looked like it was going to rain. But no. It was sweat. "Is it just me, or is it hot?"

Xander looked at him weirdlly. "It's not that hot." Xander then looked like he had a panic attack. "We need to get you somewhere cool. Now." Corrin's face must have been red. He just felt it. That's when he put two and two together. "Oh. Heat stroke. That's what, the 3rd time this month?" The last thing he remembered blacking out was Camilla and Xander hurriedly walking to the sick bay.

 **Hah! You guys thought that I wasn't going to play up on the sickness trait? Well guess what, you're wrong. I did just do that. And apparently this bastard stills throughout a couple heat strokes. A month. Well here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

"What did you arrest Hans for anyway?"

Xander sighed. "Well Kamui, let's just say it's a long story."

"Can't be that bad."

 _Flashback_

"Are we sure this is the right place milord?"

"Yes it is. The dastard is in there, stealing all of our holiday pies. That sick bastard, did he think of the children when he committed this crime?"

 **What? At some point you need to make some humor into the story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Emblem Fates: Well, we get the point now

 **You know, I had a review about the story, saying that I shouldn't add something like Xander arresting Hans at a pie factory. In reality, let's just say, that's not how it goes. And trust me there is no happy ending here. Anyway, that same review was asking if Camilla is joining Hoshido. Answer? No. I well say though, the Nohrian sisters-except Kamui- like Corrin, but Elise prefers Kamui because, as stated, Corrin is sickly: Kamui, not so much (also Elise's innocence plays a part of this). Camilla however likes them equally. As much as I kind of like the idea, I'm already adding two characters from Nohr. However, I've already kind of told you guys who one of them is, and you can probably figure out two and two from there. And here. Maybe.**

 **That same review also pretty much revealed the basic outline of the story. It looks like I wasn't the only one who had the same idea for the how the beginning should go. However, the reason why I'm not changing it or throwing the plan into the fire? He's forgetting some important details that I'm not going to say. Also, at some point I was going to consider changing it, out of fear that you guys wouldn't like it, but then I saw someone who basically had the same concept as me, I was inspired to continue the original route (pun not intended). So thank you random guest, you have probably saved this story. And why am I adding stuff in between? Because, By the way, you guys might not like my paring choices, but this is my fanfic. Not yours. Anyway, on to the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Which kind of sucks, but whatever. Still an amazing series.**

It was the same dream as last time. Corrin was in the middle of a field, what seemed like to be Hoshido, with both armies clashing. The two men arguing were the leaders of these groups. Corrin could easily make out the Crown Prince of Nohr, but the other main was a mystery. He was dressed in similar garbs to a Hoshidian samurai, but with more armor and is his sword was glittering with lightning, symbolizing both authority and skill.

"Corrin is coming with us, his family in Nohr!"

"Not a chance. His true family is in Hoshido!"

"Corrin come with us!"

"Don't trust him Corrin! Remember what Nohr did to us!"

All this time, Corrin felt like this was a premonition of events to come.

…

"Is Corrin awake yet Jakob?"

Jakob sighed, still tired from waking up. "No, milady. He is not. Now please, go play with your sister so I can focus on my liege without any distractions." Elise pouted. "Fine, but I will be coming back in twenty minutes."

"Oh I bet you will. I bet you will." When Elise left, Jakob went to his cup of coffee and swiftly drank it. The main reason why Jakob hated mornings so much was because of his reliance on coffee. Problem? The butler could barely even tolerate the taste of the drink, let alone the smell. However, in the current situation, anything will do to keep him awake for Lord Corrin's sake. As Jakob sat there, staring at Lord Corrin, he started to remember his first days as a servant.

Remembering them made Jakob embarrassed at himself. When he arrived, he wasn't the flawless butler he was today: instead, he couldn't perform the simplest of household tasks. It was at this time where Gunter was training him to the man he didn't know he would be today. Jakob also met Lady Kamui at this time, but, just like the present, she treated him poorly, not gaining any respect from her whatsoever, preferring Gunter.

Then there was Lord Corrin. When Jakob met him, he already made the philosophy that no one in the fortress was going to treat him with the respect he felt like he deserved. It was also when he mastered at the butlerly arts. If that was how he was going to be treated, then he would treat them the same. Except he was naturally a sarcastic man, so treat like the dirt they are was more so a better agenda. The first time he met the young lord was when Jakob was ordered to bring him a bowl of soup to his bed, as he was sick at the time. When Jakob arrived, Corrin was sitting at his small table, looking at a chess board. When the young butler presented the prince's dinner, Corrin then unexpectedly asked him for some help on the board, since he recently lost by the old man. The thought of Jakob's response made the present day butler cringe, wanting forget that he rudely answered the young lord's question, noting out all his flaws. For the first time however, someone didn't talk back. Instead, Corrin took the comment as constructive criticism, saying Jakob had natural talent at the game.

As Jakob left, he couldn't help but think there is still hope for the respect he deserved. As the day's went by, Jakob received more orders to take care of Corrin's dinner, to the point of requesting it and then personally take over the job himself until Flora came around. It was at these times that Jakob grew to respect the young lord, who can tolerate his nature and personality without any problem, while stll treating him kindly. This grew to the utter devotion he has towards the prince today. It was also through Lord Corrin that he met the twins, Felicia and Flora, whom he has considered sisters to him, albeit showing it in a weird way. While he helped Flora (whom he held high respect towards) with the more difficult chores, Jakob would tutor the clumsy Felicia by having her do the simple tasks with him.

The door then hastily opened. _'Speaking of the maid.'_ Felicia was currently carrying a tray with three cups of some herbal tea Camilla made, because gods Felicia couldn't make tea to save her life. Also, Camilla said that if she didn't have a part with Corrin's recovery, then she would murder everyone in Castle Krakenburg. Somehow though, Felicia made it without spilling the cups, having them shatter everywhere, or having something else in the room break because of her explainable clumsiness. Though she did spill a couple of drops. "Damn it Felicia, could you have not went around instead of being near Lord Corrin?"

Felicia then took her usual sad look of disgrace. "But you were also there. Plus, there was more stuff I could have tripped on." Jakob sighed. "As least you were careful enough to not mess anything up." Just as he said that, the door slammed open, with Elise rushing in and Felicia, who was standing in the way, was smacked by the door. _'Gods that must have hurt. It would have been funny if it was in a play but gods. Note to self: Violence is not always funny in real life.'_ Elise went over to where Corrin was still laying in bed. "When will he wake up?"

Jakob sighed, picking up the knocked out Felicia bridal style. "Soon milady, but watch how hard you open a door. Because of you, Felicia must now sit in the bed by the window." Elise looked at him, confused. "What's so bad with the other bed?" Jakob shot a glance at the bed. "It's not as comfortable as one would like it to be." As he placed Felicia on the bed, he heard movement from the other bed. Jakob gasped. Lord Corrin was waking up.

…

As Corrin woke up, he saw two people. One was the ever so loyal Jakob, while the other was his energetic sister Elise. The prince took the liberty the to scan the room. However, it looked nothing like his bedroom. "Why am I not in my room?" Elise giggled. "Well sleeping head, you aren't at the fortress anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah." The events from the day before came rushing to him. "How long was I out?"

Jakob, who standing there quietly, answered immediately, as if he was waiting for him to ask that. "The remainder of yesterday and it is currently a hour before noon." Corrin looked towards his right, only to see Felicia in the other bed. "Why is-"

"Yeah, I MAY have opened the door a little too hard."

Jakob glanced in Elise's direction. "A little? Gods, I thought I saw a crack in the wall, shaped a little bit like Felicia's rump."

"Okay, a little off topic. Anyway, where's my stuff."

Jakob sighed. "Gunter insisted that your personal belongings should be with Lady Kamui for the time being." Elise then smiled, looking glad that her older brother was back in the world of the living. "Anyway, we should be heading off."

Corrin raised his eyebrows. _'I don't like where this is going.'_ "Heading where exactly?"

"The throne room."

"Why?"

"So you can apologize to Father."

"... Why?"

Elise pouted. "Remember yesterday?"

"Oh yes, I remember yesterday. I'm just asking why did you suggest such a bad idea, considering that he so doesn't want to kill me."

Someone then sniffed. Corrin looked at the butler, who was currently holding his hankerchief, eyes tearing up. "I'm so proud of you milord. You actually listened to my lessons on the language of sarcasm." After blowing his nose, Jakob returned to the professional self he was. "Anyway, I do advise that you go with Lady Elise. I probably need to move Felicia to the other bed, as it is far more comfortable than the one she already is in."

…

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's probably still mad at me."

"Trust me, he doesn't hold grudges, especially toward his own children."

"Really."

"... Well now that I think about it, yeah Father is probably still mad at you."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Just then they heard a laugh. It was a faint laugh, coming from the throne room. And since it was really creepy sounding, Corrin would guess it was King Garon's laugh. "Is that Father?"

Elise nodded. "Yeah... but I wonder who he's talking to."

"WHO'S THERE!?"

Corrin stepped back a bit, ears ringing from the death call of Garon's yell. "It's just me, Corrin. I've come here to apoligize for my actions from yesterday."

It took a moment for Corrin to hear Garon's call to let him in. The throne room was a little less majestic than what he thought it was going to be, but nevertheless still majestic to those who have a obsession with Gothic architecture. At the end of the hall, King Garon was sitting on his throne, waiting for Corrin to approach. Garon looked at him, gray eyes looking as if to melt his son on the spot. "Before you even say it, what's done is done."

Corrin looked at him, bamboozled from what he heard. "What?" _'Well that was fast.'_

"You heard me. The main purpose was to evaluate your combat prowess. Something you somewhat have. So I'm assigning you on a mission."

"You're assigning me on a mission?"

"With you're sister of course. You wouldn't last without her. I need you two to go too the Bottomless Canyon. There is an abandoned fort there that can be used as a base operations against Hoshido. I need you to investigate it's condition and report back to see if we can use it."

Corrin couldn't believe it. His first mission. Sure he needed to do it with Kamui at his side, but still, he couldn't believe that all of this was happening so fast. "Will there be any enemies there?"

"For what purpose would you need to know this?"

"So we can make preparations ready if there is. Also we need to evaluate how long we will be gone."

"... True. From the reports I've received, there are no enemies currently there."

"Well, that should make things easy. When will we leave?"

Garon lifted up a letter. "Lets see here... ah, here we are. The mission will take place in a week. We are still trying to find a superior for this mission. Until then, you have my permission to explore the capital."

"... Thank you Father." As Corrin left, he felt like this exploration was going to be a mistake.

…

So many things can be learned from one day. For example, Corrin learned that the overworld for the capital of Nohr was almost abandoned. The only thing that was up here was the houses, estates, and factories. Other than that, there wasn't really anyone who walked up there. The true heart was the Nohrian Underground. In reality, it was like a market: several shops in rows, selling all sorts of items, from pastries to the rare fresh foods. There were some sections in which it acted as a carnival, with various of booths, showing off some of the various of games and prizes they had. And of course, Elise was the first one towards them.

"Come on guys! It's been forever since we last came here!" Corrin had no idea how long forever has been, since he was locked up in the Northern Fortress for his entire life, but nevertheless, he proceeded to smile. "Alright Elise. I will come and help you." Elise's smile then disappeared. "Um, well."

"What is it Elise?"

"It's just... well I kind of don't want you helping me. It's just that..."

"...I understand. Just promise me you will win something for me." The Nohrian princess's smile then returned. "Of course I will." As Elise ran towards the various booths, Camilla walked up behind him. "I will go with her. Stay with the others." As Corrin nodded, he watched as the older Nohrian sibling walked along to catch up with her younger sister. Corrin was left there standing, knowing why Elise wouldn't want him with her. _'Stupid sickly body.'_ As the prince looked around, trying to see what he can do. "I can't do a lot of things here," he muttered.

"Of course you can't." Corrin twisted his body around to find Leo behind him. Leo, the one that always reminded him of his condition. "Your weak stature makes it so then you can't possibly any of these activities. It's a surprise you even survived at all yesterday." Corrin sighed at his brother's comment. "Thanks Leo, for the wonderful comment you made." Leo smirked evilly. "You're welcome."

"So. Where are Xander and Kamui."

"Over there, by the entrance to the old pastries factory."

"So what happened to it?"

"Just go over him and ask him yourself. Or are you too sickly to walk over there?"

Corrin sighed. 'No thank you. I can find them on my own."

He found the two near a beaten up door. It clearly showed its age: rusted, dust everywhere, and vines were starting to grow behind the wooden boards in front of it, closing off the back entrance. Kamui was there, amazed at something her older brother did so long ago, like a fangirl of a local actor. "So this is where you escorted Hans?" Xander sighed, clearly not wanting to relieve this moment in the past. "Indeed. Found him in the basement of the factory."

Corrin then joined in on the conversation. Or at least attempted to. "So what did Hans do anyway?" Xander didn't respond. As usual. He never did answer him when Kamui was around. Speaking of the devil, Kamui then turned towards Xander. "What did Hans do?"

Xander winced at the question. "That's something I personally don't want to talk about."

"It can't be that bad."

The Crown Prince sighed yet again. "Alright as you wish." Xander turned towards the door, staring at it like he was recalling what happened.

"... It was a couple of years ago. In those days I was still rather emotional when it came to duty. A lesson I taught you. Never let you're emotions in. Anyway, there were reports of a hostage situation at this factory. Leo and I proceeded to have the our troops ready, in case if the negotiations got ugly. When we got there, we waited until the groups leader showed up. That was two hours before we broke the door down. At the time, we thought the bandits took over this place because of how successful it was. It was the center piece of the industry. Every year, the factory would send pounds of their products to the local orphanages. When we opened the door, we found out what they really wanted."

Xander took a deep breath. Suddenly he started back up, but this time, talked slower. "Blood. I never smelt so much blood in my life. I never saw so many dead bodies in my life up until then. I still haven't. When we went to the head of the facility, what we saw was worse the others. He had his family over, because it was his birthday. The wife was raped before being cut in half, the daughter was beheaded, and the boy... I don't talk about the boy. Only one worker lived, but even then he was crippled for life. He told us where they were hiding, and we went in."

Xander took another breath, with Corrin wandering how many more rules did he his brother break. "Hans was the only one we captured. The others I simply said to execute them. We needed to torture the bastard so we can figure out why he did it. All he said? 'Because it enjoyable'. I then took him to Father for judgment. Then he appointed him as a head general. I asked Father why and he said..." Xander faltered, as if he was remembering what he said. But Corrin knew better. _'A lie'._ "He said the man had great strength, and that he was better than most."

Xander then turned towards the crowd of people. "Enough of these matters. We're supposed to be here to have a joyful time." Kamui smiled brightly at the site before her. "I will go get Leo and we can do something together." As Kamui ran towards to find Leo, Corrin took this opportunity to task Xander his question. "Xander." The Crown Prince glanced at him. What Corrin saw what he didn't notice before is the look in his eyes. Annoyance. "I was wondering... What did King Garon actually say?" Xander raised his right eyebrow. It was always the right whenever he was annoyed. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"But you were talking rather loudly."

"... He told me that a king always has to have a dog to set loose on his enemies." Xander then walked towards Kamui's direction. "Xander wait!" But it was too late. Xander was lost in the stampede of people. Even if Xander was a tall person, Corrin wouldn't be able to tell due to the fact that he wasn't tall enough to see over the crowd of people.

Taking no chances, Corrin attempted to push his way through the crowd. In the matter of minutes, Corrin exited out of the crowd, only to find himself in a abandoned part of the place. After wandering around, Corrin sat against the wall. He was lost. His only hopes now were that of his siblings. But he remembered Xander's look, Leo's coldness, Kamui's personality, and Elise's obliviousness. Now Corrin was hoping for Camilla, and maybe Elise.

…

"I wonder if Corrin is going to like what we got him."

"Of course he will darling. He loves books after all."

"Yeah, but have you seen the size of the library at the fortress? He probably already read it."

"Well, do you remember how many books Kamui has torn through?"

Elise considered what Camilla said. "I guess a replacement never hurts."

Camilla chuckled at her little sister's comment. Most of the time she would look at the bright side of things. That's what everyone else thought. Camilla, however, was the one sibling that knew her siblings secrets and second personalities. Elise, for example. Usually she is a bright and cheerful girl, the dim light in the dark. However, Elise would come to her older sister for advice on being a mature young woman, expressing fears about the limited skills she can do on a battlefield (other than healing, which she did a good job at). Leo was a cold person on the outside. However, in reality, he was a attention seeking person, wanting to show himself, proving himself as the better one. Kamui was a patriotic person, but the result from this was from hearing Gunter's stories from when he was on the front lines. And Xander... Xander was the shocking one. Xander was calm, collected, and stern: however, in his mind, he was a shy pervert, being fascinated with the female body. And through this, he gained many sexual fetishes. In his personal notebook, Camilla began to be scared for Xander's future wife, as that notebook was filled with things that not even NILES would do.

Then there was Corrin. Poor, sweet, sickly Corrin. Camilla felt the familiar guilty feeling inside of her. While she loved Corrin dearly and equally, the pointy-eared prince was the one sibling she saw the less of, due to his multiple illness's. Although she got better with her equal visits between the twins, Camilla still felt like she should have done more in his life. This then resulted in her babying nature towards him.

"Hey Camilla." Camilla turned to her youngest sister. Something, however, stopped her, as if she saw a ghost. "What's wrong dear?" Elise stuttered her next words. "Co-Cor-Corrin's sup-supposed to be with the ot-others, r-right?" Camilla chuckled. "Of course he is Elise. I don't see wh-" She nearly dropped the items in her arms. Elise would be upset if her prizes were dirty. Then again, she already was upset. Just not on Camilla's level of furious.

She saw three recognizable patches of blond hair; only the three patches of blond hair. No white. Camilla wanted it to just be her eyes playing, or that he was covered by the crowd. But as she was moving closer, her fears were becoming true. Corrin wasn't there. "Where's Corrin?" She didn't know how she managed to get the words out of her mouth. Xander looked around for the mentioned prince. "Huh. Looks like he got lost." Xander then resumed his talking with the other two.

Camilla felt her twitch. If she popped a vein in the process, Camilla couldn't feel it, nor did she care. "Are you telling me that our brother is now lost, yet you are sitting here doing nothing?!" Camilla felt some bystanders stop to watch, but right now, she simply didn't care. Xander slowly nodded. Camilla was about ready to shriek. "Well we need to find him!"

Xander sighed, making Camilla wonder if that's his new hobby. "Pass."

Kamui didn't bother making eye contact. "It's my first time down here." _'Liar!'_ That's what Camilla wanted to scream, but at the same time, this was Kamui. Kamui, the person who looked up to her older siblings. Kamui, who took Camilla's advice closer to the heart then Elise.

Leo shrugged. "Only the strong survive." At least he was honest.

Camilla raised her voice, feeling her face turn as red as Selena's hair. And that was really red. "Fine. Elise and I will search for our lost brother ourselves!"

"Um..."

Camilla turned towards Elise, shocked. "You too Elise?" Camilla then saw her sisters legs shake. Shaking as if she needed to... _'Oh.'_ "Go ahead. I will find Corrin myself." Elise gave a worried expression her deceleration. "Are you sure?" Camilla smiled. "Of course dear. Besides it's more embarrassing to have an accident in public than to lose your own sibling." As Elise ran off to find a restroom, Camilla gave one last glare to the remaining siblings and walked off to find her lost brother.

Sometime soon, however, she found she wasn't doing so well. There were many places in the Nohrian Underground system that could have ended up in. She decided to ask the group of men that were near her. "Excuse me gentlemen." The three men turned to her, looking at her as though they've never seen a noble before. That, or her breasts. It was the middle man, the one sharpening his arrow, that spoke. He looked as though he was somewhere in his mid-thirties, gruff looking and his remaining black hair was overcome by old white hair. "Yes miss."

"I was wondering if you've seen someone."

"I've seen lot's of people. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Albino male. Nineteen years old. Medium height. Wearing silver armor. Have you seen him?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why is it so important?"

"... The person is my brother."

The man stopped, now cleaning his bow, and started at her for a time. "... Brother you say?"

"Yes."

"... Don't see a lot of family people these days. Albino you say?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I've seen him."

"What are you doing Sh-"

The man slapped the man who caused the outburst. "It's the right thing." The man turned back towards Camilla. "He went down that way, and took a left. If you didn't see him in the crowds, then he took two rights after that."

Camilla gasped. She was finally getting somewhere. "Thank you sir." As she walked away from the group, Camilla couldn't help but think of how scared Corrin must be.

…

Sweat dripping. Heart racing. Hard to breath. Eyes trying to stay awake, yet he dared not to close them. Even if people didn't notice it, he could tell his skin was paler than usual. Right now, he was wishing he was wearing shoes for once; he stepped in a couple of broken knife blades while walking around. And right now, he was curled up in a ball between a couple of empty cargo boxes. The signs showed that Corrin was experiencing fear.

Some people thought love was the most powerful emotion. Some people though that it was happiness. Others thought it was fear. They thought that it drove life: without it, what made people put themselves in their place? The fear of dying lonely. The fear of not being loved..The fear of being depressed. That was the philosophers argument for the emotion. And right now, Corrin was tempted to agree with them.

Then he heard steps. Loud steps. _'Oh no. Muggers.'_ But when he listened closer, he realized something. The steps were those of light taps. Heels. Corrin held his sigh of relief and took a glance over the box. Sure enough, it was Camilla, who was walking along, turning her head frequently, as if she was searching for Corrin.

The prince then saw Camilla, who a few moments later was in front of him, turned her down to see if he was there, a gasp so loud, a deaf person would awaken, was initiated. "Oh, my sweet Corrin, how I've missed you!" She then preceded to squeeze his entire waist. For a second, Corrin thought he saw the light. "When I came back and those idiots lost you, you have no idea how worried I was."

"T-too... Tight..."

"Oh sorry." As she let him go, Corrin looked around his surroundings. "Where's Elise?"

"... Let's just say that in order to win a prize for you, she needed to drink a lot of water."

"Ah. So what are we going to do now?" Camilla smiled. "We will get to that in a moment. In the mean time..." She then adapted a murderous face. "What you're you doing?! How did you get here?! You're you lost?! I can understand that actually. Did the others ditch you?! Because if they did, they don't know what nightmare is up until I'm done with them."

"Camilla, I think you need to slow down."

Camilla suddenly gasped. "Did somebody kidnap you?!" Taken aback, Corrin could only stutter a 'what'. "If you were, did they rape you?"

"Camilla I wasn-"

"Because if they did, I swear, a will cut off their little privates, and shove up their assholes!"

"That's not necessary."

"So a woman raped you! Well, this is going to be tough, since-"

"I WASN'T RAPED!"

Camilla then smiled like nothing ever happened. "Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because you wouldn't give me chance to talk!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Camilla then preceded to turn, only to stop mid-way and turn backs towards Corrin, her happy smile gone, replaced with her angry frown. "Then what happened?" Corrin scratched the back of his head. "Well... It was a the first two."

"... At the same time?"

"Yeah. When Kamui ran off, Xander ditched me, leaving to go through the crowds."

Camilla sighed. "Stupid crowds. Always too many people. Come. I will give you a personal tour." Corrin then got up, feet still throbbing. Camilla then saw this and put him back down. After bandaging his feet ("Elise needed to learn how to be a healer."), Camilla pick Corrin back up and placed him on his feet. "You know, you are still very light." Corrin then fake laughed.

As they walked along, with Camilla talking about each and every place they crossed. Corrin was half-listening: instead, he was wrapped in his own thoughts. _'What is my worth to this family? Xander clearly likes Kamui more than me. He probably thinks as me as annoying. Leo is just narcisstic, so that's no surprise. Right? Oh, who am I kidding. He CRAVES attention from Xander and Camilla, while actually being nice to Kamui. And Elise... she's better off playing with Kamui. At least I have Camilla. She dotes on me all the time.'_ Corrin silently sighed in relief. _'… Wait a minute. Camilla dotes on EVERYONE in the family. Gods damn it!'_

Corrin suddenly felt his body stop it's internal feelings of all kind, but continued to walk, dealing with the realization. _'Do I actually have a family?'_

"...Corrin."

Corrin then left his thoughts and looked towards his sister, who looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" Corrin sighed. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well, it's obvious you've been thinking too hard, because you look exhausted. I guess we will leave now. And while at it, when we meet with the others, our brothers and your twin shall be getting a punishment so disastrous, it will be in their nightmares."

Corrin chuckled. "Well, at least your always on my side." Camilla stopped walking. Corrin could tell something was wrong. "... Not always. It will depend on your reason, or what you represent." Camilla looked at him. Corrin could have sworn his sister was tearing up. "I still love this family. And if anyone tries to tear it apart, I will kill them. You must know this Corrin." And then they resumed walking. Corrin, however, was receiving a bad feeling about this. As if this vow his sister had was going to come back to him.

…

Xander looked at the dark sky, dark clouds gathering around, as if a mystic ritual was happening. The clouds would have given the impression that it was going to result in a thunderstorm, with pounding rain, but Xander, having grown up in Nohr his whole life, knew better. It would be a blessing if that happened.

The Crown Prince had himself think about his story to Kamui. About Hans. Xander, unwillingly, remembered the man's appearance. Barely any hair on his head, muscular, growing a beard, and tall, he was the very image of intimidating. However, Hans could never wield axe as will as he used to. Not since Xander ordered Niles, Leo's retainer, to torture him so Hans would beg to have his fingers cut off. Xander clenched his teeth. He did horrible things that day, and blamed himself for it. But he knew, deep down, that Hans should be dead.

The hooves pounding on the ground break his thoughts. He looked toward the horse making the noise and realized who it was. His retainer. A cavalier, fresh out of training, with potential that was too much to pass. Not only did he become Xander's protector, but also a student under the prince. To become better. But one thing Xander always wondered, was why his hair was always so weird.

"Silas."

Silas pulled his reins back as soon as he approached his liege. The cavalier then went into his bag and pulled out a letter. "A letter from General Iago." Xander accepted the letter from Silas's hands and took a look at the seal. Sure enough, it was the two face: a symbol of Iago's choosing. "So did you receive this from Iago himself?"

Silas sighed. "No. He sent his messenger to find you, but he gave the letter to me, since I knew the place better. I couldn't find you where ever I went, so I decided to wait outside. Then I got caught up in a game of poker. I lost half my earnings. And-"

"Alright Silas. I get it. You're horrible at gambling." Xander then opened the letter to see its contents. It contained information about Kamui's next mission, something Xander requested to have information on personally. After a few minutes of reading, Xander dropped the letter on the ground. _'No.'_ Silas got off his horse and immediately went to Xander's side. "Milord, are you okay? I could go get your sister if you want me to."

Xander raised his hand. "That won't be necessary. Now fetch me my horse." Silas nodded. As he went away, Xander could only recall the last sentence. General Hans was to accompany Princess Kamui and Prince Corrin on their mission.

…

"Well, that's it for today."

Mikoto sighed, feeling exhausted all over her body. Although there was very little meetings that took place, she was still tired from the day's trials. However, the Queen of Hoshido knew why she was exhausted. "It still troubles me that we haven't heard anything from Kaze."

Ryoma, her eldest son, sighed. "Yes. Even though Rinkah was reported to be back on the front lines, we still don't know where he is."

"I hope we find him. His family and himself has been allies to ours for a long time. Also, it would be a shame for Kaze to die guilty of my children's kidnapping, even though he is not responsible."

"Mother, don't worry. We will find him. Saizo is already working on finding him."

"And what do we expect? For him to magically come through the window, all bruised."

Just then, the window was crashed, with a man falling on to the ground. Ryoma quickly went to the man's side and turned him over. What shocked Mikoto was the fact that she was right: it was Kaze, all bruised. "It's all right. Just take a drink of this vulnerably." As Ryoma gave Kaze the tonic, Kaze started looking better.  
Mikoto cleared her throat, sore from the meetings and lack of water. "Where were you all this time?" Kaze coughed roughly. "Nohr... Prisoner with Rinkah... Forced to fight." Ryoma took on his signature arm fold. "That might explain the lack of communication. Who did you fight though?" Kaze breathed hard. "... Princess Kamui." Mikoto felt her heart tug. Her daughter was alive. But at what cost? Ryoma, however, stood firm. "Are you saying that..." Kaze nodded. _'Garon has corrupted my child.'_ Ryoma was starting to shake. "How did you escape? You should be dead by now."

Kaze smiled softly. "I... owe my life to Prince Corrin, yet again." Mikoto and Ryoma couldn't help the smiles on their faces. Corrin was not only alive, but not corrupted by the King of Nohr. Her son was safe. But for how long? "Why are you telling was this, Kaze, if we may mean we need to face them in this war?" Kaze smiled even greater, showing his quick recovery. "Because, milady, I have a plan."

 **Oh, gods, this one took forever. Nine. Fucking. Pages. I hope the next one isn't as long. Anyway sneak preview of the next one:**

"This place isn't that bad Lilith." Corrin looked around. He could tell that the trees were from Hoshido, but for some reason, they felt warmer to him. Kamui however looked around and was clearly disgusted by the look of the place. "I don't like it. Can you change the scenery?"

Lilith looked proud for a second. "Why yes I can." Corrin, however, didn't take it too happily. "But I actually like this place."

"Fine. I want my own realm."

"I'm pretty sure Lilith can't make two of herself and another astral realm."

Five minutes later, a second Lilith was dragging Kamui too her own astral realm. Corrin turned to face the 'real' Lilith. "How can you do that?" Lilith sighed. "Some things are getter left unexplained because they are to complicated."

 **Now that summer is coming up, I can probably get these chapters out more often. However, since I'm slow at typing and a lot of these chapters are probably going to be as long, if not longer, than this chapter. Also I am now having a poll to see what you guys want as Kamui's love interest. Shall it be the asshole Leo, or the communist Xander? Full details my page. Anyway see you guys, well, sometime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Emblem Fates: Well, check the title at the top**

 **Remember how I said that I had Corrin's pairing decided? Well, call me dumb ass, but in my opnion, I think I spent very little time on that topic. So, I decided to do what normal civilized people do: decision matrix. Basically, I made a table and ranked the choices based on categories I made. In the end, CorrinxAzura will not happen. Will then again it wasn't the first choice either. I'm sorry though, because I'm also a proud member of the ship. However, last time I checked, AzuraxCorrin is literally almost as popular (if not, as popular) as ROBINXLUCINA, which, by the way, is one of the most popular ships in Awakening. FYI, I'm also on that ship, including RobinxCordelia. (I know. I'm weird.) So I decided to not do it, because, you know. Originality and all that. But hey, on the bright side, this ship will be on the most likely slot if I make a Revelations story. That's if I survive this thing though.**

 **However, I then got a tie-breaker between Hana and Orochi. It was originally those two with Oboro and Caeldori. However, Oboro had more interesting options, and marrying a 2nd gen person is a little bit more creepy this time than Awakening. But then again, it will remind me what I did with Robin in this story, since Cordelia is one of my favorite characters. Check out my profile if you want the extremely brief summary on how I set up Awakening for this story, since, at one point, I actually was going to make a story based on Chrom's group. And yes, we are going to see Robin in the NEXT chapter, and the future. Anyway, back on track, there is only one way to decide this. (pulls out dart and throws it at dart board, only for it to hit on the line) God dammit.**

 **Anyway, on the poll, as of typing this, there are presently... two votes (Takes a long sip of water). Well, I gave you guys the power to choose, so abuse it just like you would/do with your parent's wallets on your birthday. If you don't, I will start throwing darts at the board, and the next stories won't be posted until I'm done. By the way, the poll will end when this prologue ends. Which might be a while. And trust me, considering how long I type and how bad I am at darts, you might want to vote.**

 **Anyway, from reading reviews, I apparently made people hate Elise now. Well, a explanation is in order. That's unintentional. Elise's problem towards Corrin is that she DOESN'T know how much his state affects him, physically, mentally, and emotionally, meaning that her innocence is really screwing her relationship with her brother. Though I'm surprised no one mentioned how I added Shura in there. Wow, this a long intro. Now if you excuse me, while you read, I'm going to see how epic it is when you face Ryoma/Xander when the "Duel of Fates" from Star Wars plays. *plays music* I think I pissed myself a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I'm pretty sure this is a routine now.**

"Are you all ready? Do you have any need for vulnerarys?"

Kamui chuckled at her older brother's protectiveness. "Don't worry. I will be fine." Xander's frown deepened. "No you won't. Hans will take the first chance to kill you if it meant saving his skin." Kamui gulped. She remembered what Xander said about Hans, and she did not want to have to face him, even with Gunter at her side. "When is he supposed to be here?"

"He will meet with you at the designated location. Just be careful."

"Alright. For the thousandth time, I will be careful." Kamui looked towards her other siblings. Elise merely gave her a hug of good hope for her travels, while Leo gave her words. "I hope you do well. Not that I care much or anything." Camilla, however, gave her sister a big squeeze of a hug and whispered in her ear. "I hope you do well. And please make sure Corrin is okay on this trip." Kamui froze up on this. She honestly didn't care for taking care of her twin: it was Jakob and Felicia's job, not hers. Nonetheless, she nodded towards her older sister and gathered her things and Ganglari..

As she approached outside, Kamui could hear Jakob and Felicia argue about supplies to bring. "We do not need a map, Felicia. Gunter has already told us that he has been to our destination before. Therefore, a map is useless."

"Y-yeah, but Gunter is also old. What if he forgets where we're going?"

"I heard that!" Gunter was shown to be taken aback from it, showing his sensitivity about his age.

"B-but it's true!"

"That doesn't mean you have to point it out!"

"So you agree that we shouldn't have a map with us?"

"...Just let her take the map. It's only a piece of paper."

"But-"

"JUST LET HER TAKE THE DAMN PIECE OF PAPER!"

As Jakob walked off in defeat to make a tonic for Corrin, while Felicia, after putting the map in her pocket, resumed saddling the bags, Kamui walked towards the aging knight. "So how long will it take us?" Gunter, who just finished his packing, turned towards the princess. "A day at least." Kamui groaned. Why couldn't they be there now? If they took too long, Hoshidian soldiers might come and take the fort. Also, the less time with Hans, the better. Even if they were only meeting with him at the destination. Suddenly, Gunter saddled his horse and leaned back towards Kamui and the others. "Alright! We're leaving in two minutes! Hurry up!" And soon they left, heading towards the Bottomless Canyon.

…

No one knew if the canyon was truly 'bottomless'; however, no one dared tried to find out, because even if it wasn't, you would be dead within a instant. Lightning always spawned around the area, signaling that coming here could mean your doom. It was at this moment that Kamui wondered why they would make a base here of all places. While Corrin was busy looking at the dreadful canyon, Kamui saw the outline of the Nohrian general they were supposed to meet up with. Hans's appearance fitted Xander's description: a man that would betray at a moments notice.

Gunter then approached the berserker. "I suppose you would be Hans?" Hans took one look at Gunter and spat at the hooves of the aging knight's horse. "I suppose you would be the old man?" Hans looked behind Gunter to look at if the others were with Gunter, Kamui would presume. "Those the royals?" Gunter's response was a simple nod. "Well, I hope the puny one doesn't mess up, because if he does, he will be fucked up pretty badly."

As Gunter regrouped with the others, he clearly had a look of annoyance on his face. "He didn't need to say that kind of language to express Lord Corrin's stature." Kamui sighed. "Agreed. Even if he is, quote unquote, 'the most Nohrian General apart from Xander'."

"Except your brother is a communist..."

"What?"

"...Never mind."

The group then proceeded to walk on the bridge towards the destination. Though the bridge was frail, there was not many options that involved having them backtrack all the way towards the other side of the bridge. However, their destination was on the other side. In the corner, surrounded by cliffs. Across another bridge.

"THE BORDER TREATY HAS BEEN BROKEN! ATTACK THE ENEM!"

Kamui could here Gunter mutter a 'damn' under his breath. "How the hell did the Hoshidians get here? And how did we-"

"...Gunter."

"Yes, Lord Corrin."

"I think our answer is right over there."

Across from where they were, General Hans was engaged with a Hoshidian blockade. "Well, so much for going that way."

"Indeed milady. Come now. We need to start heading back."

"What? We can't just leave!"

Gunter gave her a hardened look. "Milady, with all due respect, the reports said that there were no Hoshidian soldiers. In case if you can't see, those are Hoshidian soldiers. This mission was a failure from the start. We need to go back to report this."

"And be a disappointment to my father! If I can't complete this mission, then my father won't let me live!"

"More like lock you back in the fortress..."

"It was a exaggeration Jakob! Anyways, with you Gunter, we might have a chance to take this guys down and complete our mission." Gunter went into a thinking phase. "... Alright. We can try. But how to we get to the other side of the canyon?"

Corrin, who remained silent during this ordeal, cleared his throat. "Well, maybe there might be Dragon Veins." Gunter looked around. "...Yes, there could be. Lady Kamui, do you sense any Dragon Veins?" Kamui took a deep breath and felt for any spots where she could help them in this situation. The last time she activated one, she felt like it was like a key and a lock. The same goes for activating them. "... There's two to the south of us: one directly south, and one further south." Gunter looked toward where the first spot was. "We could go to that one-"

"But it the bottom one will get us to the objective quicker. Also most of the enemies will be able to attack us."

"Good job Felicia. We could have the others take Hans for bait while we secure the fort."

"But..."

"I know Lord Corrin. That's not something that you don't like. But trust me. Hans can probably take care of his self. Now, let's move!"

As they approached the Dragon Vein, Kamui couldn't help but look at the engagement between the Nohrian general and the Hoshidian troops. It looked like that Hans was at the short-end, as he kept on taking multiple blows.

"Lady Kamui!" Gunter's yell was enough to knock Kamui out of her trance. "The Dragon Vein." Kamui sighed in relief'; she thought she did something wrong. "Alright. I can do this again." Like before, it was like a key and a lock . Suddenly, each side of the gap between them came forward to form a bridge. "Enemies, up ahead!" Kamui then turned towards the sound of the soliders coming towards them; an archer and samurai. As the archer shot his arrow, Gunter quickly went forward to block it from hitting the Nohrian princess. "Pay attention!"

Taking this opportunity to attack, Kamui quickly rushed towards the archer and quickly slashed Ganglari at him, causing him to bleed out. It was the first time she ever killed a man. She wished there was another way, but the Hoshidians refuse to listen to reason. When Kamui looked up, the samurai was choking on his own blood, courtesy from Gunter's lance. Kamui then turned around to find Corrin and the others engaged in a fight with sky knights, who rode majestic beings known as Pegasus. Corrin and the servants, however, were hiding in the trees, taking advantage of the flying horses limited flying.

"Milady, we can take this opportunity to take out their leader." Kamui nodded and rushed towards their ninja leader. As soon the ninja saw them coming, he quickly launched a shuriken at Kamui, who nearly dodged it, with the throwing weapon taking off a lock of her hair in the process. Kamui then tried to attack him, but only for the ninja to dodge it. However, he then got himself near Gunter, who stroke him unaware. Taking advantage, Kamui then performed a jump slash at the ninja.

"I will inspect the fort. Wait for Lord Corrin." As Gunter went inside, Kamui saw Corrin, Felicia, and Jakob come over from their battle with the sky knights. "Took you guys long enough." Corrin frowned at her remark. "For your information, we are not as skilled as you and Gunter."

"Which should make you an easy target."

 _'That's not one of ours.'_ Kmaui turned towards the her back, which was now her front, to stare at the new ninja that approached. Unlike the last one, this one was far more menacing. He was clearly far more muscular than the last one, his aura gave off a scent of superiority, while his face was very much something that would scare people; one eye had a scar, disabling the usage of his eye, while he covered much of his face with his mask.

Gunter had just finished his investigation when he exited and saw the shady man. "And you are supposed to be?"

"My name is Saizo. The last name you will ever hear. You broke the peace here. You killed innocents. Now, you must pay for it." Saizo drew a shuriken out of it's sheath. "With your life's."

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" _'That voice.'_ As soon as Kamui turned to see who it was, the Crown Prince's horse had jumped over her to slay the enemy before her. Xander turned his head to face Kamui. "Are you hurt?" Kamui shook her head. "Good, because I brought back-up." Just then, Camilla, Leo, and Elise had shown up to the scene, with Camilla trailing ahead of them. The Nohrian princess then preceded to get off her wyvern to hug her siblings to death. "How I've missed you two! Did they hurt you two? Oh, how I will make them pay."

Xander rode towards Gunter. "Get them out of here. We will cover you." Gunter nodded and looked toward the twins. "This way!" As Kamui ran, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Like this was going to be the last time she would see her siblings for a long time.

…

Saizo cursed himself. He hadn't expected this. Not only were there reinforcements, but they were incredibly powerful, with the one looking like he was the leader slashing down at the ninja's men, the wyvern rider chopping heads off, and the magic user was summoning trees to kill them, with roots going through their bodies. Only the youngest wasn't fighting, and the others have ran. Nevertheless, Saizo was outmatched.

"Saizo!" _'Please have Lord Ryoma with you.'_ Saizo turned around to find himself with a fellow ninja. Not only that, but his partner too. Being a retainer of Prince Ryoma, Saizo would always come across Kagero in some form of way. But being partners, however, did not change the fact that they knew each other before, since... Anyway, she came with only so many men. "Really? This is all?" Kagero was out of breath, it seemed, since she stopped to take several breaths of air. "This are some our best men. They well have a tough time against them. Yukimura is behind us as we speak."

"Then this battle is good as- Wait did you say Yukimura?" Kagero nodded at his question. "Then where is Lord Ryoma?!" Kagero shook her head, obviously disappointed at her partner. "He had business to attend, remember?" Saizo, being the rash person he was, was baffled. "What do you mean 'business' he-" Saizo then suddenly remembered. The mercenaries. As much as he hated the type of soldiers, he could the deny their worth if their skill was half as strong as he heard. "... Nevermind. I remember."

…

Corrin couldn't help but have a weird feeling. It wasn't bad, but at the same time, he couldn't decide if it was good or not. As they crossed the bridge, Corrin noticed something wrong. Jakob and Felicia weren't with them. Now he was experiencing the bad feeling.

Out of nowhere, Hans appeared. "Take this you little brat!" Hans leaped and attempted to hit Corrin, but before a moments notice, Gunter took the blow. Being knocked out of his horse, Gunter was knocked out cold. As Corrin made sure Gunter was still alive, he could hear Kamui trying to defend herself from Hans. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Courtesy of the king!" As Kamui dodged Hans' attack, something unexpected happened. Kamui raised her sword and flew. Before even thinking, Corrin grabbed Kamui's foot, trying to bring her back to the bridge. Next thing he knew, he was flying off with her, into the canyon. Corrin closed his eyes. _'This is it. Not how I imagined myself going out, but nothing's perfect after all.'_

Then they stopped. Corrin felt grass. Not grass from Nohr, dry and hard. Soft and warm, moving with the wind as if it was the blade of a swordsman. Corrin opened his eyes. He was in what looked liked to be a castle. Or at least, an unfinished one. "Welcome to the Astral Plane." _'That voice...'_ Corrin looked to his left, only to find Lilith standing there. "Lilith? What are you doing here?" Lilith giggled. "I saved you and brought you here, Lord Corrin." Suddenly there was groaning. "Oh, sorry Kamui."

"Don't be. So... where are we?"

"Another world, in which time flows different here. So three days in the real world would be nine months here."

"Wow." Corrin gazed around. The area was clearly Hoshidian-like. Cherry blossoms were in bloom. The grass was much healthier and alive. And the air was much more pleasant here than Nohr. "So, how did you bring us here?"

Lilith sighed. "I guess I should tell you the truth." Litlith then clasped her hands and looked like she was praying. Then, light formed around her, and she was no longer human. Instead, a tiny dragon, floating on a ball, was present. "Wait. You're a dragon!?"

"Indeed Lord Corrin." Kamui gasped. "Wait a minute... You were the baby bird I nursed back to health when I was little!"

"Indeed Lady Kamui." Corrin sighed. All of this was happening so fast. It was like a fast-paced moment in a book, where the author had a tough time explaining everything, yet the reader still understood. "Is it okay if we rest here?" Lilith smiled. "Of course milord. Just give me a moment." Then, out of nowhere, a tree house showed up. Corrin gulped. As much as it looked cool and amazing, the prince was wondering how he was going to get up there in the future, since he got sick so often.

"Sorry if you wanted better, Lord Corrin." Corrin smiled. "Actually, this place isn't that bad Lilith." Corrin looked around again. For some reason, this place felt warmer to him. Kamui however, was busy the entire time looking around, was disgusted by the scenery. "Except I don't like the look. Can you change the look of the place?"

Lilith looked proud for a second. "Why yes I can." Corrin, however, didn't take it too happily. "But I actually like this place."

"Fine. I want my own realm."

"I'm pretty sure Lilith can't make two of herself and another astral realm."

Five minutes later, a second Lilith was dragging Kamui to her own astral realm. Corrin turned to face the 'real' Lilith. "How can you do that?" Lilith sighed. "Some things are better left unexplained because they are to complicated." Corrin actually understood that. Sometimes, he wanted authors to explain some things, however it would ruin the flow of the story, so he let it unexplained. "Point taken."

As Corrin climbed the ladder and entered the room, he took a look at his surroundings. A couple of shelves and a bed. Simple enough. Corrin took one last look outside before taking his nap. For some reason or another, this place felt like the home he never had. As he fell asleep, his thoughts turned toward to where Felicia and Jakob were.

…

Felicia wondered who these people were. No symbol, no unique color scheme, nothing to identify. It didn't change, however, that they were captured. "It's not personal, it just we are ordered to, miss." Jakob clearly looked agitated. "Who are you people? What have you done with Lord Corrin and Lady Kamui?"

"Chances are: they're probably dead. Killed by our boss. However, if that didn't happen, then they were kidnapped by Hoshido." The masked man looked at Felicia. "Her, however, I can think of a couple things to do with her. Heh heh..." Felicia paled. She was going to be violated, and there was no one to stop it.

"You leave her alone, you bastard!" Felicia's gaze darted over to Jakob. The man walked over to Jakob. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do."

"Really? A low-born scum like you? Against very skilled butler to nobility? Personally, I think that I have authority over you." The man only smiled and walked over to Jakob. If the human face was resistant to the human fist, many problems would have been resolved. However, the face wasn't resistant. Jakob spat out blood in response. "I think the youngest princess hits harder than that." Suddenly, Jakob was being beaten. Felicia felt hopeless. She could only watch, not being able to do anything, with no tricks up her sleeve.

 _'Wait a minute. My sleeve!'_ She felt the hilt of her back-up dagger touch her palm. As soon as she had a decent grip, she hurriedly stabbed her holder, blood flowing out of him like a fountain. She then threw the dagger at the man holding Jakob, with his nose being split because of it. The man beating the butler looked at the maid. "Oh, so the little lady has skill. Well, I like fighters. So I hope you a good time when I-" He was cut off by the dagger through his throat. As he fell, Jakob walked over towards where Felicia was and sat down.

"... Well, what do we do now?" Jakob looked up at Felicia. "... I don't know Felicia. As much as I don't want to admit it, there is a big chance of Lord Corrin dead." Felicia could feel tears forming. Lord Corrin dead? She didn't want it to happen. He showed Flora and her kindly, unlike Lady Kamui. "No. I refuse to believe it."

"Felicia?"

"Isn't our job as servants to the prince and princess of Nohr is to protect them? Well, we are doing very poor jobs at doing it! We can't assume they are dead without proof! We have to assume they are still alive!"

Felicia could see Jakob being frozen by her words. "... They said they are probably in Hoshido, correct?" Felicia nodded. "Well, I don't know the way there, and I doubt you do, so I would approximately say that the time to get there would be six months. With help." Felicia then remembered. "The map!" Jakob looked at her as if she were crazy then realized the same thing. "Of course. Let me see it!" Felicia took the map out of her pocket and handed to Jakob. "Let's see here. That way. Let's move." And so they walked.

…

Corrin woke up to the sun rising. He never actually saw the sun rise, and feeling that this was the biggest moment of his life, looked outside. Beautiful. That's all he could say it was. He couldn't describe why, but it just was.

Corrin got his equipment ready and went down the ladder. For some reason, he felt a tad bit different. Better even. As he soon as he got down, Lilith was already there waiting for him. _'Oh yeah. Lilith is a dragon. And this place has a weird time zone thingy.'_

"Are you ready to go back Lord Corrin?"

"Yes. What about Kamui?"

"She left moments before. Well, seconds if you go by real world time."

"Yeah, that's going to be confusing."

"Remember. Same place, about the same time."

"Right."

As soon as Corrin blinked, he was back at the Bottomless Canyon. As he looked around for Kamui, only to find her on the ground. "Ha. Still sleepy?" Then Corrin saw something. On Kamui's forehead, was a small bump. "Unless you were-" Then he felt thump on his head. The last thing he saw before blacking out, was the sight of yellow ducks, floating around his head.

…

"Well, time to kill them."

"DON'T!" Kaze couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he take advantage of this situation, but Rinkah stopped. He WAS going to kidnap them himself, but Rinkah already beat him to it. Rinkah looked, understandably, irritated. "Why did you stop me?!" Kaze frowned. Surely he was not the only one to realize it. "Do you know who they are?"

Rinkah stared at them. "Oh yeah. The Nohrian prince and princess. Well, I've heard King Garon has got four other children, so he wouldn't miss these ones."

"Correction. They are Prince Corrin and Princess Kamui of Hoshido. The twins kidnapped by King Garon in Cheve after he murdered King Sumeragi. Now, if you killed them, I'm sure Queen Mikoto would be rather angry at you."

Rinkah looked baffled. The look on her face was priceless, even for Kaze. "What!? They are- How-But-Oh you have explaining. Suppose they are. I think the only one that's going to believe you is Corrin. But what about Kamui. She's basically Nohrian, blood-related to them or not."

"Surely Lady Kamui can be reasoned with. Now come, do you have a place for them to hide and recover from your knock outs?"

…

Xander hurriedly rode, wanting to regroup with Kamui and the others. Previously, reinforcements had arrived quickly and drove them back away. However, that was not one of Xander's worries.

Suddenly, he saw something that he did not want to see. Hans was tied up, whilst Gunter was lying back to a tree, armor cracked and bruises all over his face. Xander rode to Gunter. "Where are they?" Gunter looked up at Xander. "I don't know where they are. Jakob. Felicia. Corrin. Kamui." Gunter nudged towards Hans. "He knocked me out and attacked Kamui and Corrin. Next thing I know, I see him with an axe coming down." Gunter chuckled. "Looks like I still have it in me."

Xander froze up. If they weren't dead, then where were they? The answer was there, but he didn't to answer it. Xander heard his siblings approach. Camilla was the first to approach him after she frantically looked around. "Where are they?"

"... If they aren't dead, then they are going towards the truth."

Camilla gasped. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. Hoshido." Xander walked over towards where Hans was. Making a fist, Xander swung his arm.

 **Well, that was little shorter than the last one. It was supposed to be longer, but I split it since the second part is a lot harder to take in and get used to. Well, here's a sneak peak:**

"You and your partner were offered the opportunity to become royal retainers to Prince Xander of Nohr himself. Why didn't you take it?"

Laslow finished his long sip of tea before responding to Ryoma's question. "Before I joined the army I was in previously, I needed to stay on a continent ruled by a mad conqueror. Needless to say, Prince Xander reminded me too much of that man. My partner however... I have a general idea why she didn't accept the offer, but I'm in no position to tell you."

Ryoma smiled. He liked this man. "Who do I remind you of?"

"... A weird mixture of two great men. One is my father. The other is my brother-in-law. Or I guess you could say... Oh that's a long story. But anyway, the weird thing is that they hated each other."

 **Yep. I just revealed who's switching sides. And, like I said, we are going to be seeing a different Robin in a flashback. Anyway, on other notes, I see some authors who make battle scenes like they were born with the talent. Me? Well, apparently I suck at it. So, ahead of time, I'm very sorry ladies and gentlemen. Well, until next time.**

 **Update: For those that have recently reviewed as of 5-15 or 5-16, you must repost your review since, for some odd reason or another, your reviews did not show up. Very sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire Emblem Fates: Do I even need to?**

 **Well, after about 157 attempts at trying to hit a damn target on a dart board, I finally hit a target. Only after accidentally hitting someone in the eye, killing a elderly woman, setting off a nuclear bomb, making the Infinite Warfare trailer the second most disliked video on Youtube, DC comics rebooting their stories through 'Rebirth', a second Marvel Civil War, and finally, destroying three other parallel universes. Oh, I also combined various universes together, so now, multiple characters from other series/shows are here. Let's see here: Mega Man and Mario are having a jumping contest, L from Death Note is having a battle of smarts with Phoenix Wright, Ryu and Levi from Attack on Titan are beating each other up, and Ike is making out with Hatsune Miku . So everyone of those, except for that last one, you don't need to worry about.**

 **I'm kidding (who ships Ike with Hatsune Miku? People who make crack fics!)! But it did to take me 157 attempts. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Corrin's love interest. And it is... Oh wait. That's right. It's a secret. Sorry everyone, you guys won't find out until I reveal the main cast in the Birthright side. But then again, I'm probably going to be pushing it smack dab in this story too.**

 **But hey, you should be picking Kamui's pairing. Unless I made you guys hate Kamui with your internal being, so you guys decide to say 'oh, hell no'. Wow. Never knew you guys wanted me to suffer from more darts. Just. Fuckin. Pick. Anyway, summer is close/ here depending on where you live. You know what the means? More updates!**

 **Besides, now that the review section is (I hope) fixed, that means your reviews will actually show up. Hurray!**

 **Anyway (gods that must be my favorite word), this is probably the Base Breaker of chapters, mainly because of what I did. In case if you guys don't know, I'm making Laslow and someone else that will be mentioned later join the Hoshido side. However, this isn't without reason. In order for it to make sense, I needed to make Olivia pair up with Chrom.**

 **However, that's not the only reason. Robin is the other. And let's just say, some of you are going to like him; others are going to call him 'asshole'. However, that's what he is; a likable asshole. But hey, some of you may see his sweet spot: just not around Chrom.**

 **Anyway, if you excuse me, I still have not got over Hodor's death. So enjoy reading while I cry my eyes out.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to?**

Ryoma was surprised by the mercenaries choice of meeting place. Of all the places, he thought they would meet at a bar. Just yesterday, he was prepared to ready his stomach for strong alcohol. However, they said they wanted to meet at a tea parlor. This told Ryoma a couple of things. One: Thank the gods he didn't need to go through liquor training. Two: These mercenaries were not heavy drinkers, preferring more classy types of engagement. Or one of them was a womanizer, figuring that, that if he liked tea more than beer, he would meet/impress pretty women.

… For some reason, he had a feeling it was a little bit of both, but mostly the second one.

As Ryoma approached the entrance of the parlor, he could already smell the various types of tea herbs used to make the popular drink. Entering, he could already tell why his contact chose the place: not too many people to make a scene, but not too little so anyone can eavesdrop. However, that made little sense to Ryoma, since he was just hiring mercenaries.

One look at the man in the corner told Ryoma that this was the man he was supposed to speak with. His outfit was Nohrian-like, yet the waitress and waiters treated him like he was their own kin. Surprising, given the amount of people still bitter over King Sumeragi's death. However, Ryoma noticed, whenever a waitress would leave where the mercenary was sitting, they would leave with a flushed face, telling Ryoma his earlier assumption was right. Also, his partner wasn't there, which was strange.

As Ryoma walked over, the man took one glance and smiled. "Prince Ryoma."

"Laslow." One thing that stood out from him was his accent; Ryoma could tell he wasn't from Nohr, but not Hoshido.

Laslow nudged towards the nearby waitress. "Would you like a cup of tea this afternoon? I could always call for the pretty lass over there to get you one."

"... No thanks. I think we can move towards business."

Laslow then yawned and stretched out his arms, signifying that he had just woken up. "Alright. Straight forward. I like that."

"Well I have one question; where is your partner?"

Laslow frowned. "First you want to go to business, now you want to go to personal details? Well, in this case, Peri can't join us today. On the way here, she caught a cold. I don't even know if she will be out of bed in the week."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow. "That bad?"

Laslow nodded. "Anyway, moving on. You say you want us to fight for the Hoshidian army."

"Sort of. I want you two to be personal protectors for the Hoshidian royalty. Given how many skirmishes we get near the Bottomless Canyon, by extent, yes. But only if any one of us says so."

Laslow started taking a sip of his tea, obviously-albeit briefly- thinking this over. "Will it include protecting the Lady Azura by any chance?"

Ryoma winced. Even though they weren't blood-related, Ryoma and the others-including Takumi- always counted Azura as their sibling, where she would do the same towards them. "Yes. Why?"

Laslow smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going try and get her in my bed, I'm just wondering."

As Ryoma thought of some precautions to give to Azura about the mercenary, Laslow spoke up. "We accept this offer."

Ryoma blinked once. "What?"

"Suprised? Well, Peri and I already talked about it, and we both agreed to join this peaceful country. Besides, it will remind me of the old days when I was in an army."

"You mean the Nohrian army?"

Laslow was about to take a sip of his tea before Ryoma's comment. "No sir. Actually it was when I was back in my home country. Why do you ask about my time in Nohr?" Laslow then preceded his sip.

"You and your partner were offered the opportunity to become royal retainers to Prince Xander of Nohr himself. Why didn't you take it?"

Laslow finished his long sip of tea before responding to Ryoma's question. "Before I joined the army I was in previously, I needed to stay on a continent ruled by a mad conqueror. Needless to say, Prince Xander reminded me too much of that man. My partner however... I have a general idea why she didn't accept the offer, but I'm in no position to tell you."

Ryoma smiled. He liked this man. "Who do I remind you of?"

"... A weird mixture of two great men. One is my father. The other is my brother-in-law. Or I guess you could say... Oh that's a long story. But anyway, the weird thing is that they hated each other."

Ryoma chuckled. "How does that work out?"

"Don't know honestly."

"Anyway, how much will you two be payed?"

Laslow laughed. "Now it's my turn to surprise you. Nothing."

"... Did I hear that right?"

"As long as the kingdom provides us with food and personal quarters, we will not seek payment from you. We can just make money from various of jobs."

Ryoma sat there in utter shock. This man, who was sitting right in front of him, was denying any payment, and he was a mercenary. It was obvious that this man knew what was right and what was wrong. "So does that bring in end to our conversation?"

"I guess it doe- why hello beautiful!" Ryoma looked over where the womanizer was talking towards...

Only to find Kagero right there, obviously flustered from Laslow's comment, with Saizo right behind her, obviously irritated by Laslow's comment. "Laslow, enough."

Laslow sighed in disappointment. "Can't I just have a chat with her? Five minutes?"

"No."

"... Alright, if you say so." As Laslow let go of Kagero's hand (which Ryoma now noticed), he sat back in his seat, drinking his tea. Ryoma looked back at his retainer, who's face was still beat red. "Mi-Mil-Milord, it's urgent buisness."

Ryoma sighed. "Alright. Hold on." The prince looked at Laslow. "When will I see you around the castle?" Laslow gave it thought. "About three weeks. One for Peri's cold, another for exploration, and another to settle in." Ryoma got up and left the parlor.

As he exited, he turned towards his retainers, both with rather questionable looks. "Alright, what is it?"

It was Saizo that answered, as Kagero was too flustered from Laslow's earlier comments. "One of our bases at the Bottomless Canyon has been lost."

"What?! How did this happen?"

"Two Nohrian royals brought a small group to defeat our men and capture the fort. When I arrived, the reinforcements came in almost immediately. Then Yukimura showed up with our own reinforcements, but we were forced to fall back after the fort collapsed."

"Well it was pretty old."

"I think the only good thing that came from this is that Kaze managed to capture the two royals that attacked us."

 _'Please let me have good luck.'_ "Was he able to identify them?"

"Yes, but he didn't tell me. He told me to tell you that his plan worked."

…

3 years ago

"Several accounts of sexual assault reports from various women. Because apparently, excessive flirting counts as sexual assault. Participation of multiple bar fights, all to impress local maidens. And one account of stealing a man's ring and using it as a gift to a tea shop maid. Oh, and you tried to hit on my niece?!"

"Well, in my defense Robin, I did find that ring on the ground." Inigo still knew that wouldn't cool Robin off after he found the philanderer hit on Severa.

"It doesn't matter Inigo!" As of now, Robin was standing behind his various of felony reports right in front of him, and he was clearly pissed at Inigo. "Do you know how much gold I spent to cover your ass? 10,000! Just from the random people too! That's more than I pay for your father's dumb antics he does! And don't get me started on Severa's shopping spree!" He quickly put his head of his tent flap and shouted. "Money doesn't really grow on trees people!" Robin paused his rant. "... Actually, considering the amount gold we find on random Risen, I guess they do in a way."

Inigo softly smiled. Robin simply gave him the 'Are you serious?' look and sat down, sighing to himself. "I don't know who's the bigger dumb-ass in the army. You or Chrom. … Scratch that. It takes real commitment to be a bigger dumb-ass than Chrom."

"Well, why are you still in the army if you hate my father so much?" Inigo's felt his brand burning in his eye. It always felt like that whenever Inigo was in a heated conversation. But it was still no surprise that the Head Tactician of the army and The Future Exalt did not like each other. When Robin heard about Chrom taking in Reflet, who was an insomniac with no memory whatsoever, he called Chrom a 'gullible idiot with a brick for a mind', quickly regaining his position as Head Tactician since Chrom tried to replace him through a democratic. And a direct order from Emmeryn.

Robin sighed. "Sometimes I ask myself that. The answer I always realize? Even though your father is a complete moron in this entire situation with the time-traveling thing and decides to focus on a guy who looks like a over sized crab (seriously. Lobsters are better.), he still cares for his people and family above all else. Even if some of them he hates, who returns that hate. Besides, who WANTS to side with Gangrel. That's what I thought during the Ylisse-Plegia war. And right now? I know you stayed at Chon'sin, you would know that the majority of the people there were women. By the time we had the scouting party come back from there, they had several women. And what were they? Rape victims. All of them. In a city that was mostly women. And don't get me started with idiots known as the Grimleal."

"... So you're saying that-"

"That following an idiot is better than following a lunatic? Unless said lunatic is actually a good guy and has a somewhat straight mind, than yes. Dumb-asses for the win."

Inigo chuckled at Robin's philosophy. "Some times I wonder why you aren't the leader of the army."

Robin glanced at Inigo. "I'm not exactly the most liked person in the army. Not counting time-travelers, the only people who like me are, among the following;" Robin took out a piece of paper. "Sumia, Henry, Stahl, Gaius, Cherche, Lon'qu, Maribelle, Lissa, your mother Olivia, for some apparent reason Frederick, Nowi, and Cordelia. Well then again Cordelia IS my sister." The tactician leaned back further in his chair. "Considering the time-travelers, though, it seems all of you guys like me."

Inigo smiled at Robin's obliviousness. "Well, considering you were, along with Lady Tiki, one of the Shepards that actually lived. Also, you were the ones that trained AND took care of us. Well, until the ambush."

"... I don't even want to know. Plus, Tiki joins later. Wow. That's new." Robin then pulled out a wine glass and bottle from the cabinet in his desk. "And I suppose there is someone in this little group that admires me a lot more than I deserve credit for."

Inigo cringed. "Lucina."

"Wow, I would have NEVER found out."

Inigo sensed the sarcasm in Robin's voice. "Well then again you took care of her half the time." Because Chrom had so much to do as a leader of a country and Olivia was always desired by the general public for her extraordinary dancing, Robin- well HIS Robin anyway- took it upon himself to take care of Lucina when they weren't available, since he thought that the civilians for, quote-unquote, 'being a bunch of dumb-asses for not realizing that their queen is still a mother' and the nobles, also quote-unquote, 'a bunch of greedy bastards that only suck up to the Future Exalt so they can not get executed for their dumbass antics and crimes. Robin also took care of the philanderer's older sister when her parents were playing 'Chromio and Oliviet' in the bedroom. Needless to say, that's probably how the prince was produced.

Lucina, however, was not bothered by this at all. Whether she idolized Robin as much as their parents, or she had a major crush on Robin that she didn't hide all too well, Inigo couldn't tell. Well, then again she WAS in a heartbroken moment for weeks when Robin died in their future, but still, whether she loved him like a daughter and a parent, or loved him as a man, is a mystery Robin sighed. "Well considering that she talks to me WAY more often then the other Shepards and request to be paired up with me in battle rather than her own brother or parents, I would say she loves me."

Inigo chuckled. _'Yep. Definitely love.'_ "Well, do you love her?"

Robin, caught off guard by his comment, gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Do you love her back? Or, return her affections?"

Robin, whose face was beat red, only responded by telling Inigo he was under house arrest. "You are not to go anywhere without someone with you. And because I know how most people can barely tolerate you, I will have Cynthia be your escort-" Inigo started to laugh. "-not that kind of escort. Anyway, she will be your partner, since I know she isn't bothered one bit by you."

…

Laslow was taking deep breaths as he was walking down the sidewalk. _'Remember. You are Inigo. Son of Chrom and Olivia. Your fake identity is Laslow. Now take deep breaths.'_ He didn't know what his problem was. It's like he's living another life right now.

As Laslow approached the inn he was staying at, he looked over the arrangements. It's either inns in Hoshido are just really nice, or this place was a hotel in actuality. And it WASN'T expensive. Where inns were plain and simple, this place was literally shining it's presence, telling people to come here. And they even had a fountain up front. One thing Laslow learned was that if there was a fountain in the area, then the place was of high-quality. That, and there was plenty of fancy women.

As Laslow went up the stairs to his room with Peri, he began to think of how he got into his current situation. When he and Selena arrived at the Nohrian court, Laslow immediately knew what was going on: corruption, war, and stuck up people. And for once, he saw some ugly women. Which never happens. Part of his reason for leaving was, yes, because Prince Xander, the Crown Prince of Nohr, reminded him of a more sympathetic Walhart while still having his conquering attitude.

His other reason was simply because he was sick of it. Sick of the countries acting all war-like. Sick of nobles acting like every country is an enemy. He wanted to be in a peaceful place, where he can live and do work right away. So he left the court. Severa and Owain- or Selena and Odin, as they are called now, didn't like his decision, trying ti make him remember their mission. Laslow, however, wanted a simple life for once. Not a life of a royal, where every action you make has a consequence. Not a conquering life, where they go off and beat other countries at their homes. Not a time-traveling or world-jumping life, making it so you need to feel special or hide your identity. Sure he was fighting a country again, but at least he can do it on the peaceful side, while being what he wants; a simple mercenary with a talent for dancing.

While on his mercenary job in Nohr, he met Peri, who later became his companion and close, if not best, friend. They met when Laslow had accepted a contract for rescuing a farming family's daughter. However, they forgot they hired Laslow, so they also hired Peri. When the revelation came upon the mercenaries, the family made them work together. While Peri was cold to him and gave him murderous looks, likely, he assumed, because of less money, when it was actually less killing. However, they both fought like they train together all day.

Later the next day, some men were assaulting Peri, not in the sexual way at least, calling her 'freak', 'crazy', 'weird', and... well, a word that means not belonging in the group. When Laslow confronted them, he gotten beaten up by not just the men, but their girlfriends. Since then, Peri stuck with him. At first it was because he was the only person nice to him. Then, it was because they were just really close. Where at first glance, Peri might seem psychotic, she was mentally a child and an excellent cook. However, no one, not even Laslow, knows why she's the way she is.

As Laslow approached the door, he heard a loud sneeze. He opened the door and saw the horse rider, in her bed, with a box of tissues while in her night gown. One might say that the pink in her hair was dried up blood. However, when ever Laslow was close to it, he always caught sniffs of some type of candy. Peri then looked to see Laslow. "Well * sneeze * how did it go?"

Laslow smiled. "We start in three weeks."

"Why?"

Laslow moved in closer to Peri and held her hands. Well, at least the parts he knew he wouldn't get sick from. "I have a mind for taking you around the place."

Peri chuckled. "Laslow, I know we just got here, but you can't take me everywhere in Hoshido."

"... I meant just the capital."

"Oh. Well, that's gonna be so much fun!" Just as she said that, Peri had started up a sneeze. She quickly grabbed a tissue and covered her mouth. Laslow put his hand on her forehead. "... A little bit better than this morning. Do you want me to get you some soup?"

"No. You have to make it." _'Of course.'_ For some reason, Peri didn't like butlers. Or maids. Laslow chuckled. "I guess I do have to make it. I will be right back." As Laslow went to the stove in their room, he couldn't help but smile at his current simple life.

…

"Saizo makes Kamui sound worse than we thought she was."

Ryoma sighed. "And Saizo says Corrin looks like, quote-unquote, 'walking dead meat'."

Mikoto gave her son a questioning gaze. "... What?"

"Meaning he's frail, sickly, honestly he needed to face the weakest men we had there with TWO other people."

Mikoto was taken aback from this. Corrin sounded WORSE than when he was born. While Kamui was healthy, Corrin had a fever. The doctors, wet nurses, the maids, the hobo down the street, everyone within a 5-mile radius said he was going to die. While the wet nurses took care Kamui, however, Mikoto stayed in bed with Corrin, not wanting him to die. And die he didn't. But the problem is he got BETTER. There should be no excuse for him to be like this way. _'Just how evil can King Garon get?'_

"In other news, we don't need to spend a penny on the mercenaries we hired. Well, in terms of money, not supplies."

"... I guess that's good news."

Ryoma must have noticed Mikoto's inner struggle, as he place his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mother. We WILL get better. I promise you that. And, somehow, I will find a way to make Kamui realize what goes on in Nohr."

 **Apparently, Robin's favorite word is dumb-ass. Anyway, here's a sneak peak:**

As the snow fell has he and Kamui were being led by the two Hoshidians, Corrin couldn't help but look at the snow on the ground. It looked so majestic, just sitting, undisturbed, white glowing.

… And how Corrin should have worn some shoes, because it's also COLD. _'The punishment for disturbance I guess.'_

 **Now, a couple of things. Yes, Robin and Cordelia are siblings, except Robin still has that white hair we all know and love. Yes, Female Awakening Avatar exist. Or, existed. She's dead. Just saying. Also, Peri is a VERY tough character to write. Her speech pattern is actually a lot harder than it seems. So, if I got it wrong, I apoligize.**

 **Anyway, as a reminder, don't forget to vote. You guys will be waiting for a LONG time for the path stuff if you don't. Why don't I decide? … I'm a very indecisive man when it comes to pairings. So just choose. Also, don't forget to Read and Review. Or is it just review, since you guys have probably read the chapter. Anyway, till next time.**

 **Update: The next chapter is going to be a long one, so it might not come out in couple weeks. May take me about 3-4 weeks. So be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire Emblem Fates: That one story where no one reviews, yet many people read it**

 **Holy smokes readers! I now just took a look at how popular this story is. Currently, it 2,835 (at the time of writing this). Now, for beginners like me, that's actually pretty good. Except you guys are hurting me by not reviewing.**

 **Now, the reason why this chapter is out so late is because of not only the length (and it may seem rushed, so I apologize), but because I discovered a game called 'Brave Frontier'. Never heard of it? Go play it. Anyway, I so addicted to it, and then there is all these events, and one ended on 6-4 or 6-5, I don't remember, but in the end, I kept on playing it over and over, just to get the special character. For those that do play 'Brave Frontier', it was the 'Songstress of Light' event. And I joined on the Tuesday after Memorial Day. Yeah, that was fun. But hey, all worth it in the end.**

 **Anyway, onto other news, VOTE GOD DAMMINT! Not for Chrom or Robin as Exalt, or Trump or not Trump, but for who should Kamui marry. If you did not get that above joke, then please read the fanfic 'Robin for Exalt' by HellfireSupremacy. Seriously, it's really funny. #ChromBuildsWall. Still, we're getting somewhere, even if it's painfully slow. I may have already decided on the pairing if you don't vote.**

 **Anyway, onto the boring part in the intro. For once, I don't have much to say, except this chapter is longer than the others, since so much happens in Chapter 4 of the actual game. So I decided to split it into two parts, so not only are you guys getting another chapter, but it will make things easier for me. There are also multiple cases of slight humor, so be prepared, because at some points, you guys might just be bored. Well, the longer it is, the more small jokes there will be.**

 **I'm surprised I didn't get that much, if not ANY feedback about Robin. Well, he's coming into the story later anyway (hint hint). Now, onward to the revelation of family. Or in Kamui's case, mind fuck. Or in Corrin's case, second chance. Or, is it second chance at first chance?**

 **Disclaimer: Look, we all know that I don't own Fire Emblem.**

If anything, Corrin was having flashbacks. However, since he was still asleep (or knocked out, which ever one floated his boat at the time), it would be ... nightmare flashbacks? Bad flashbacks? Honestly, Corrin didn't know what to call it, but the same facts stood the same: he did not want to relive these moments in history.

"Get up! Now!" It was years ago, Corrin could tell, as Xander horse's, which magically gets up on the roof, was not here; Xander was fighting on foot. Corrin, however was on on the ground, struggling to get up. As he looked down on the ground, he saw the blood dripping from his mouth make a minuscule pool of blood. Xander walked over to him. "If you don't hurry, then an enemy will then kill you." The last thing before being knocked out was seeing Xander raise his practice sword and bringing it down. The last thing he heard, however, was a quiet 'weak fool' from his older brother.

The next thing Corrin knew, he was all the sudden in the library of the Northern Fortress. At the table nearby sat Leo and Kamui, playing some type of board game. "Can I play with you guys?" Leo took a glance at Corrin. "And for what? You to randomly pass out and go back to your room, unconscious? Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be around when that happens."

Corrin shot up, gasping for air. _'Calm down. Take deep breaths. It was all a dream.'_ But deep down, Corrin knew that these were past events. Events that repeated in different times, showing that his family didn't care for him.

"Well, you're awake."

Corrin suddenly realized that he wasn't at Nohr, nor at the Fortress; instead, he was in a Hoshidian house. The prince looked at the speaker, only for him to see a familiar face. A familiar face whose name he forgot. "...Bindah?"

"It's Rinkah, dammit. Now wake your sister up. We need to get going." Corrin was now curious; just where would they be going? The answer struck him like an arrow hitting a deer; back to the capital of Hoshido. Where else would you take a Nohrian royal?

… Scratch that. Where else would you take a Nohrian royal that isn't in Nohr?

Corrin looked over at the sleeping Kamui. He had overheard Xander at one point talking to Leo about how Kamui was a heavy sleeper, and if you woke her up, you can probably expect pain. Corrin gulped as he shook her awake. As soon as he was about to retract his arm, his twin sister quickly grabbed his hand with enough force to crush his bones, only to stop when she took a look at her surroundings. "Where..."

Rinkah groaned. "Can we go now? We don't have much time."

…

They were in some mountainous area. That's all Corrin could tell since the snow was falling pretty hard. As they progressed further, a figure appeared before them. Another face from the not-so-distant past. "Kaze!" The ninja smiled. "Yes, sir, it is me."

Rinkah, however, did not take this lightly. "Oh, so you remember his name, but not mine? Because that makes sense..." Kaze simply ignored her. "We are nearing are destination. Just a couple of hours." Kamui groaned. "You know, if you want to kill us now, then just do it." Kaze chuckled. "Oh, you will be in for a surprise."

As the snow fell has he and Kamui, who was complaining, were being led by the two Hoshidians, Corrin couldn't help but look at the snow on the ground. It looked so majestic, just sitting, undisturbed, white glowing.

… And how Corrin should have worn some shoes, because it's also COLD. _'The punishment for disturbance I guess.'_

Yet as he walked, Corrin couldn't feel the cold touch his feet, even as the prince was walking in the snow, as he couldn't help but have a feeling that this was the dawn of something grand.

…

Castle Shirasagi was atop of a sheer sided mountain, yet it was made even more beautiful as the sun rose up, brightening the already vibrant colored castle. The rest of Hoshido's capital was surrounded at the base of the mountain. However, Corrin and the company took a hidden route into the castle.

When he set foot on the grass, Corrin was breath taken by the sight of that was presented before him. The trees with their beautiful pink, petals flowing with the wind. For once in Corrin's life, the sun was shining and it wasn't a thing to dread; it felt warm, yes, but at the same time, a welcoming feeling. And the sky. The sky was a light blue, unlike Nohr, where it was a purple-ish color. The wind was blowing a cool breeze, unlike in Nohr, the wind would always be warm, which would contribute to one of the many heat strokes Corrin would have during the week. All in all, if Corrin wasn't a Nohrian Prince, than he would choose to live here.

Kamui however, was bitten by a bug during the first 5 seconds of entering the warmer (but not Nohr's hot climate) atmosphere, so her opinion of the place was probably different.

…

Even the inside of the palace was, in Corrin's opinion, wonderful, from the floor and pillars, to the ceiling and windows. However, this was being offset by the man standing in front of the throne. The first thing Corrin realized was that this this man was in one of his dreams. _'Which dream, which dream... Oh, it must have not been important.'_ Second, was the shadows near him. It wasn't his own. Corrin didn't dare look up, because if he did, the prince would probably be looking into some scary looking people.

Kaze approached the man and knelt before him. "Milord." The man nodded. "Good job Kaze." Corrin took this moment to lean in closer to Rinkah. "Who is that?"

"That's Ryoma, the High Prince of Hoshido." Corrin started at the man for a while, who was staring right back at both Kamui and Corrin. There was familiarity in the air around Corrin, but he knew it wasn't because of one of his dreams. It was like he knew this man before he even met him. Just what was going on...

Then suddenly, Kamui broke the silence. "Alright, if you're going to execute us, then get it over with." Ryoma then chuckled. "Don't worry. It won't come to that, hopefully." _'Oh gods, why is he so familiar.'_

Just then, steps were heard and Corrin turned towards the source. Who he saw was clearly a woman of regal clothing, meaning she was also someone important, but just like Ryoma, Corrin was feeling familiarity when he looked at her. In fact, the entire palace itself is considered familiar to Corrin. As Corrin opened his to ask who she was, she quietly spoken. "I can't believe it..." She then quickly walked towards the Nohrian royals, arms open wide. "I've missed you both so much, my sweet children!"

 _'Wait what?'_ Just as Corrin was about to speak, the woman wrapped her arms around Corrin. Corrin then realized that Kamui has been awfully quiet this entire time, in the palace and out, which was very uncharacteristic of her. And now he can feel her eyes gazing upon the unexpected scene.

Yet it felt so right. The woman claimed to be their mother, yet he doesn't even know her. Or remember her, if Corrin's mind was playing tricks on him. The embrace that she held him in was very motherly like, much like Camilla's, except this person was NOT pushing boundaries. Also, it felt... right. Like it was from an actual mother. Before he knew it, Corrin was returning the embrace. And he was feeling the woman's tears.

"Wait!" Corrin could hear Kamui's voice, but honestly didn't want to hear it right now. "What does she mean by that!? We are Nohrian royals! Our family is with the Nohrian royalty!"

Ryoma cleared his voice. "On the contrary, you are actually Hoshidian royalty. I am your bother. And she, the woman holding your brother, is your Mother, Queen Mikoto." Corrin's mind began to click. He born among the Hoshidian royalty. With little evidence to support the claim, Corrin wouldn't be able to believe them. If Leo and Xander weren't cold and slightly abusive towards him, then Corrin wouldn't believe them. If Fat- King Garon didn't care what would happen to him, then Corrin wouldn't believe them.

However, it did happen, and it was becoming to make sense to the Noh- HOSHIDIAN Prince. King Garon didn't like how he was like a stereotypical Hoshidian; peace loving and calm, with a distaste for violence. Xander and Leo didn't like him because of how he acted, and how he was weak, when in Nohr, you are strong or you die. His adopted siblings favored Kamui more because of how her ideals were very much like Nohr's values. The only question swarmed his mind, however, was how he ended up in Nohr, however he simply didn't care as he continued to embrace the mother he forgot.

"That doesn't make any sense! How come we were in Nohr than!?"

Corrin could tell, without even looking at him, that Ryoma was getting slightly impatient with Kamui, who was, most likely, not taking this well. "Because King Garon kidnapped you. He told our father, King Sumeragi, to come meet with him in Cheve for a peace treaty. Then he murdered our Father in cold blood, and kidnapped you two."

 _'Well, that answers one question.'_ Suddenly, Mikoto, his mother, let go in their embrace. "It's all true." The Queen of Hoshido looked at all of her present children. "I'm am your mother; don't you remember?"

Corrin tried his best to remember; memories, keepsakes, anything. However, the only thing he can remember was a blurred scene; he could barely tell what was going on. "I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing."

Kamui looked at their Mother, the mother she was doubting, with a look of triumphant. "Ha! See! You can't prove a th-"

Corrin suddenly cut her sister off. "But I know that you're telling the truth. I just... have this feeling, and it's telling me that this is where I belong." Mikoto, on the verge of tears of joy, ran up to embrace him yet again. "My sweet Corrin, thank you for coming back." Corrin then knew that this family was the one for him; one where his single parent truly loved him; one where his older brother was not being a cold human to him, yet was the perfect older brother to his twin; one where his older sister was not pushing every single sibling boundary possible; one where his younger brother actually respected his talents and cared for him; one where his younger sister loved her siblings, including him, equally. Corrin didn't even know if he had a younger brother, or a older or younger sister, yet he could feel that he does.

Ryoma was smiling to himself. "At least one of our lost has accepted us again. Now, who's ready for-"

"Milord!"

"Gods dammit what?! I was about to give a 'big brother hug" to my long-lost brother! What is more important than something like that!?"

"The village that Ladies Hinoka and Sakura are at is being attacked by Faceless."

"... Alright, that is a little more important than right now." Ryoma suddenly turned towards Kaze and Rinkah. "Alright, you two are coming with me. We are going to slay the Faceless there and rescue the village and my sisters."

 _'Sisters?'_ Corrin had sisters he never heard about? He couldn't wait to meet them, but what should he do? He could go with them, yet his physical strength was... well, to say, lacking. What was the best thing to do here? Corrin then made the smartest choice yet.

"Wait!"

Ryoma turned at the sound of his younger brother. "Yes?"

"Let me come and help you."

"What? That's not exactly a good idea in terms of-"

"My body? I know. I get that all the time from my Nohrian brothers. Yet this is our family that's in danger; I want to help them." Corrin then smiled. "Plus, I get to meet the sisters I forgot."

Ryoma smiled and sniffed his nose. "You sound like you've known our family forever. Well, apart from the fact that you were kidnapped and went to Nohr. And you can't remember us. But still, that's a great idea. You may come. As for you, Kamui-"

"She's not coming." Mikoto stood there, looking at one of the hallways. Ryoma raised his eyebrow. "Why?" Mikoto sighed. "Well, given the fact that she just asked me where her room was and stormed off, I can say that she isn't taking this too well."

"... Alright. You can work on that while we are gone." As Corrin, setting off to save the sisters he did not remember at all, with his brother, Ryoma quickly asked him to tell him about the Nohrian siblings, with a slight hint of 'I going to kill them for being jerks to my brother' voice.

…

"...Azura, you can come out now."

The blue-haired princess came out of behind one of the nearby doors. "How did you know I was here?"

Queen Mikoto smiled. "I knew someone was following me down here. Also, the door didn't shut when I came in." _'Always an observant one.'_ Azura had been living in the castle since Prince Corrin and Princess Kamui were kidnapped by King Garon, in which she was eight at the time, making her 19 currently. The same age as both of the lost royals.

"So does this mean I'm going back to Nohr?" Azura was only kidnapped out of retaliation of the death of Sumeragi. It would only stain Hoshido's honor if she would not be returned.

"... No." Azura stared at the Queen for a while, unable to speak. "... What do you mean? It wou-"

"I know what it would do. However, I know what I would do if I would send you back." Mikoto stood near Azura's shoulder, lifting up a part of her dress, only for her to see a hidden scar; one of many Azura had received, courtesy from King Garon's concubines. "Little did I know that in actuality, we had saved you."

Azura shuddered as the Queen started to trace the scar. It brought back bad memories; that scar was from one of the mistresses, who had use a letter opener to punish her for crossing paths with her son. And that was one of the better ones. "Everyone had stopped about the time I was captured."

"Yes, but I've heard rumors; how one of the children killed almost all of the others. The only ones that one didn't kill were one of the other half-siblings that person befriended, and the Crown Prince." From her time spent in Nohr, Azura could probably tell which one it was. However, she decided not to say the name.

"So," Queen Mikoto had started, "what do you think of your lost-siblings?" There it was again; the Queen of Hoshido, who is supposed to bear resentment towards the country of Nohr (and who can blame her; she has lost her husband AND two children to them), yet here she is, treating Azura, a princess of Nohr, like her own daughter. Yet as Azura would find try to find herself to tell the queen to not do this, she couldn't. The Hoshidian royalty have treated her so well, that she couldn't help but be selfish for their love and affection.

So Azura spoke with the truth. "Please keep Kamui away from me."

Mikoto sighed. "Do I even need to ask why?"

"No." Kamui reminded Azura too much of her time in Nohr; too much of the people she met. The only person she could think of that was actually nice to her, other than her mother, was a young boy that took a whipping for her when she had sneaked out of the castle.

"Well what about Corrin?"

Azura gave thought to that. "Well, he seems like a good person." She wanted to know Corrin yes; however, Azura didn't exactly know how to approach people without being rude or blunt, and she also wasn't the most approachable of people.

The queen smiled at Azura's response. "Such a sweet boy. I remembered all the times he would come to me, arms open wide, and to his father..." Azura could tell that Mikoto was getting rather emotional about the topic at hand. "You really do miss your children that much, do you?"

"... Who wouldn't? And it pains my heart to find out that they don't remember anything, and that my daughter considers that madman of a king her father."

…

Kamui couldn't sleep, yet she dared not to exit her room. She would want to train, however, she didn't want to see any of their faces. Kamui was just dealing with the fact that everything she has been told about her family has been a lie. And she couldn't bear it.

Tears started forming, but Kamui wanted more tears. Proof that her true family was in Nohr. So it showed she still loved them. Ever since she could remember, they've been there for her. The servants that were at the Northern Fortress before Flora, Felicia, and Jakob treated her badly for not following directions when given. Even when the three came, Kamui still didn't like them. The only servant she did like was Gunter; he treated her kindly when others did not, and cared for her like father would. Also, she could always turn towards him when her siblings weren't around.

Her siblings. Kamui had always thought that Xander, Camilla, Elise, and even Leo were her birth siblings; they had treated her so well, loved her, and she loved them back. Kamui even had the very common blond hair of their family; the only one that didn't was Camilla, who inherited hers from her mother, who was not the same as Kamui's. A small wonder why.

Soon Kamui felt sleep take her. She wanted to dream of her siblings in Nohr, her true family,and how much she loves them, pretending that this is all a dream.

…

"I should have asked this at the palace but what's a Faceless?" Corrin right now was staring at a rather large footprint made in the snow(since they were further up north), far larger than a human's, and now Corrin was now concerned about what he was facing.

Ryoma stood up from inspecting the footprint and determining the direction it was headed, just to be sure they were on the right track. "Monsters created by Nohr's dark mages. They were created since Mother created a magical field that made Nohrian troops lose the will to fight."

 _'Explains why Xander never mentions going out to Hoshido.'_

"In retaliation, they made these monstrosities since they really don't have a mind. Incredibly stupid, they are very dangerous to not only where they go and its citizens, but to their masters as will, since they can't identify friend or foe without being controlled. Some of them are so strong that they can kill with only one punch."

Corrin started to sweat drop. "And we're going to face those things? With only four people? Without a healer of some kind?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Good thing we aren't. These are some of the weaker ones. The stronger ones... will, let's just say that whoever wants to control them, needs to be stronger than their master. Besides," Ryoma turned towards Kaze, who had brought a medium-sized bag with him. "Kaze brought us some healing items to use for the battle in case if we get hurt."

"Except I think we brought too much, milord." When Corrin looked inside, the bag was filled to the brim with healing items; concoctions,vulneraries, and one or two elixers. "Um... Well I mean, the villagers might be hurt, including the princesses."

Ryoma took a moment to think about this. "Hmm... Good thinking Corrin. Sakura's rod might have broken, and we don't know how many villagers are hurt."

"Enough talking!" Rinkah was slowly approaching. "Let's just grab our suppl- aaww!"

Apprantly, in order to defeat Rinkah in battle, you must make her trip over a rock that she didn't notice, because the next thing they knew, the Fire Tribe warrior was on the the bag, with multiple sounds of things crashing and cracking following the fall.

Corrin looked at Kaze, who can only just stare at was just happened, with his left eye twitching. "... Please don't tell me you spent a large amount of your personal money for the items."

Kaze turned to face Corrin. "I used a quarter of my personal savings for these items..." _'Oh no.'_

As Rinkah got up and and looked at what she had done, she looked at the others. What was left was a vulnerary and a concoction. However, the vulnerary only had enough for three uses, while the concoction only had enough for two. "... Well, because Prince Ryoma is the High Prince and I am the Fire Tribe Chief's daughter, I think-"

"No." Corrin looked at Kaze, who had a stern look on his face. "I think I shall take the vulnerary and Prince Corrin shall take the concoction, since Prince Ryoma can probably tangle with the faceless all by himself, while you can take more than enough hits."

Ryoma nodded, as if in approval and slightly scared of Kaze's new attitude. "Alright, I think that's good enough. Besides, it is Rinkah's fault that I need to now hope that Sakura still has a rod or two on her."

And so they moved forward after Kaze's rather... disturbing angry phase. Corrin walked towards Ryoma, who was at front. "So Sakura is the name of one of my sisters?"

Ryoma slapped his forhead, which was covered by his visor... thingy. "I completely forgot to tell you their names!" Ryoma turned towards his little brother. "Well, as you've find out, Sakura is the name of your younger sister, and the youngest in the family, while your older sister's name is Hinoka, who is the second oldest of the family. And before you ask, you have one more brother named Takumi, the second youngest in the family."

 _'This sounds very familiar.'_ "Well, how will I know who are my sisters?"

"Don't worry. Sakura is the shy selfless healer, while Hinoka is the very definition of a warrior princess."

"... No offense, but I still don't know who they will be when I search for them to see if they aren't hurt."

"Good point. Well, the only other piece of advice is to say that they their traits to the extreme, so you will know it when you see them." Right as Ryoma turned forward, he turned back to Corrin. "Or search for a pegasus. Hinoka rides one. Chances are they will be together."

…

"I'm sorry Hinoka! If I hadn't sprain my leg then-"

"Don't worry Sakura. We will make it through. Besides, where we are will help us. It's mountainous, so it will take longer for those freak bags to show up."

Sakura took a fresh breath of air. "Alright. So is Ryoma coming?"

"Of course he is." _'I hope.'_ "In the meantime, we will hold them off. Stay over there, so you can heal me when you need to."

Sakura nodded. As her little sister got into position, Hinoka readied her steel naginata, hoping that Ryoma or Takumi would come to help them.

…

"Rinkah, go check on the village and protect it if it's still standing. The rest of us will move forward." As Rinkah ran towards the designated location that Ryoma told her to go, Corrin felt feelings fear and excitement. He felt fear because of how he needed to kill a bunch of giant monsters. He felt excitement because he was going to meet the sisters that he had forgotten. His REAL sisters. Sisters that, hopefully, love him as much, if not more, than his Nohrian sisters (except Kamui), since they were the only ones nice to Corrin out of all of his siblings.

The next thing he knew, however, was seeing the large shadow tower over him. Corrin looked up, only to find himself face to faceless with a giant mask with multiple holes, with some kind of dark matter coming out from it. It took two seconds for Corrin to realize that not only is this thing a Faceless, but it was about to swing its fist at the prince.

Suddenly, a metal object went into the Faceless's mask, causing it to clutch it's head in pain. "Lord Corrin, attack now!" Corrin, knowing who it was, followed Kaze's advice and stabbed the monster in the stomach. Now holding it's stomach in pain, it swung it's fist at Corrin, who rolled out away. Snow flew from the impact, clouding Corrin's eyesight, unable to see the rising Faceless. As the creature raised it's fist, another one of Kaze's shurikens landed deep into it's elbow, causing it to stop scream. Corrin took this opportunity to the Faceless in where it's heart was supposed to be.

The Faceless fell into the snow, slowly disintegrating. Corrin, gasping for breath walked over to where Kaze was. "So... that's their weak point?" Kaze nodded. "One of them. If you do enough damage, however, they will stop walking on the Earth. Or just do damage around the head."

"Makes sense." Corrin looked around for his older brother, only to not find him. "So, where's Ryoma?"

"Lord Ryoma went ahead to find the Princesses. In the meantime, we're finding the leader."

Corrin nodded. "So... how will we find the leader?"

"It's always the one that's always guarded by the most Faceless."

"... So that one over there, on top of the hill?" The place that Corrin was talking about had a Faceless on top, while it was next to another, while two more were in front of them on a rather rocky hill. Kaze took a look at it. "That would be the one."

"Well how are we going to get through? The mountains and hills are not making moving there easy." Corrin suddenly felt something. He couldn't exactly figure out what it was, just that it was coming from near the base of a mountain.

"What are you doing milord?"

"I just... feel something weird over here."

"... It may be a Dragon Vein point. You could use it to destroy the mountains over there."

Corrin took a moment to think about it. It could be possible he had to do was to aim a blast at a spot where it would touch the base of both mountains. Problem? He didn't know how to activate it. All the sudden, like pushing a button, Corrin felt a blast of energy in the ground. In an instant, it went towards the mountains. _'Alright now for me to control it. Wait. How do I do that.'_

Instead of hitting the bases of both mountains, it landed against the side of one mountain, and completely obliterated it.

"... Yeah, I'm going to need to have practice."

"First time?"

"... Yyyeeeaahhhh."

"Hey, look on the bright side. You killed multiple Faceless with it, meaning less time spent doing this job."

…

If Raginto was not making things easy, then it must have been either Ryoma's skill or how weak these Faceless were. Currently, the High Prince was behind the line of Faceless that were ready to take Hinoka on, with Sakura nearby to heal her sister if she needed to.

As Ryoma cutted down another one of the creatures, he got a better look at how will Hinoka was faring against the two before her. As soon as she the attack from the one in front of her, the second one beside the first tried to catch her off guard. _'Over my dead body.'_ "Hinoka! Watch out!" As soon as she heard it, Hinoka dodged the second attack and struck the monster down where it stood. The princess then took a look towards Ryoma. "Ryoma!?"

"I know. I'm here. I'm going to check on Sakura." Hinoka nodded and resumed fighting her opponent. As soon as Ryoma headed towards his baby sister, he heard a scream. _'Sakura.'_ Ryoma then sprinted towards where she was, only for him to see a Faceless, stomping his way towards the terrified Hoshidian Princess. _'Time for me to do something stupid.'_

"Over here!"

The Faceless only had time to look at the blade being slashed against it's mask. As the Faceless flopped into the snow, disintegrating, Ryoma looked over to his sister. "Are you hurt?" Sakura shook her head. "Good. Stay close." As they walked over to where Hinoka had just finished killing the last Faceless of the area, Ryoma took a moment to look at Sakura. He could tell she had just been crying during the last few minutes, but even then, she still held her fear in until that last moment. Ryoma would need remember to congratulate on that later.

When Ryoma stepped forward to talk to Hinoka, she hopped off of her pegasus "So what's the plan?"

"Right now I'm having Kaze and Corrin take out the leader. Without it, the Faceless would not know what to do and would run back towards Nohr."

Hinoka smiled. "Alright, so we have Kaze and-" Hinoka suddenly stopped, taking time to register what Ryoma had said. "Corrin? As in..."

"... Yeah, it was supposed to a surprise, but I guess it kind of slipped."

"Um..." Ryoma looked towards Sakura, who was looking rather curious. "You mean our long-lost brother Corrin?"

Ryoma smiled. "Heh. I know you wanted to meet him for a long time." _'Just not Kamui. Might be because we have Azura being a great big sister for Sakura.'_ "It's just that the problem is that he, nor Kamui, remembers us. Or any of their childhood in Hoshido."

"WHAT!?" Suddenly, in the matter of not even one second, Hinoka was on top of Ryoma, strangling her older brother while Sakura was trying to pull her away. However, it did not suprise them, since there was a reason Hinoka was temporarily in anger management classes and this happened commonly when something made her very angry or upset. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM THEIR CHILDHOOD!? WITH US?!"

"Can't... breath..." Hinoka realized what she was doing, and got off of Ryoma, who was collecting as much air as he could for both his current situation and his future situation. "Alright, I will tell you what I know. But I guarantee you won't be happy."

…

The leader was tough. Unlike other Faceless, this one had tougher skin, making it so the attacks they were dealing were doing little damage. However, Kaze's shurikens kept on hitting weak points, letting Corrin deal multiple blows against it.

"I think one more blow should do it Kaze." Suddenly, the Faceless grabbed leg and lifted him up. "Lord Corrin!" The Faceless then threw Corrin at Kaze. The Faceless then stepped on Kaze's back, pushing him against the snow, trying to break his spine. Corrin, not wanting to see his new friend hurt, ran towards the Faceless's back and stabbed it with his bronze sword, causing the Faceless step away from Kaze, allowing the ninja to escape. Before Corrin could grab his sword, which was stuck in the back of the creature, the monster had swung his fist at Corrin causing him to fall off the hill. Corrin clutched his stomach. _'I might have cracked a few ribs, nothing important. Wait. Oh, whatever, it happens when you train with Xander anyway.'_ Corrin tried to crawl to the nearest tree, but he keep feeling the searing pain, courtesy of a weak body.

Then Corrin remembered; the concoction. Grabbing the container took a drink of it, only to find that it did not taste good at all. However, realizing it might be his only chance to help his friend, he-albeit regrettably- further drank, regaining some of his strength. However, he still was not in good enough to go up there and help. However, an object flown towards Corrin, who rolled out of the way to see a broken half of his sword. _'So much for lasting a long time.'_

Corrin then felt something; a Dragon Vein. Corrin crawled towards to where it was, since his legs were still not healed yet. When he got there, Corrin looked up to see Kaze, about to get thrown off the steep hill by the Faceless. Corrin then planned it out; he would destroy the hill, and hopefully the Faceless would die from the debris, while Kaze would, hopefully, escape. And so Corrin tapped into the power of the Vein.

However, Corrin was lucky enough that Kaze was thrown before the blast hit it's target and landed into a softer area, because Corrin had aimed it wrong. Instead of the hill being destroyed, the, Faceless was hit, obliterating it from it's existence. As Kaze limped towards where Corrin was, he sat down next to the prince and took out his vulnerary, taking a drink before speaking. "Shall we find Lord Ryoma?"

Corrin was still having troubles taking in air. "We... Will... Go check... in a... little bit. In the... mean time... let's rest."

…

Hinoka couldn't tell which was hurting more; the blister she received early today or her heart beating with excitement over the fact that her little brother, Corrin, had returned. Rinkah was still at the village, however, when they went to check on her, a patrol team had come and had began healing the injured, meaning that Ryoma could lead Sakura and Hinoka to their long-lost brother.

 _'But why would he not remember us?'_ That was the reason why her heart wasn't beating as fast as it should be; how hurt she was over the fact that he, or Kamui for that matter, couldn't remember them. And because of it, Kamui wouldn't accept her real family; instead, she considered the Nohrian's, the people who killed their father and kidnapped them, her family, with King Garon her father.

Which brought her to the last time she saw the twins, including her father, which was the day they went to Cheve.

…

Hinoka: 9 years old

"... What did I tell you kids about pranks?"

Standing beside Hinoka was a terrified Corrin and Takumi as they stood in front of their father, King Sumeragi, as he stood there, drenched from a bucket above the door. Corrin raised his hand. "To never do them."

"Okay, who ever told you that is wrong. The thing I told you three about pranks is to never let your guard down."

Takumi raised his eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"Um, Takumi." Hinoka looked at where Corrin was; it all made sense in a couple of seconds, so she stepped away from the two.

"Yes Corrin?"

"Father is holding a ro-" The next thing they knew, water came upon the two, and as their vision cleared, they could see their father smirking. Hinoka, mad that she could have almost gotten drenched, was locked eyes with her father."What was that for?!"

"Introducing my bucket prank version 2.0. Now with a rope so it can be anywhere and a bigger bucket." Hinoka just stared at her father for the lack of creativity. Sumeragi must have known that was the reason why his daughter was staring at him, so he had sighed. "I can't any pranks that involve breaking irreplaceable things."

"Again!" Sumeragi sighed yet again had Yukimura's comment, who was just down the hall. "I also can't do anything that involves parts of the castle to be repaired."

"Again!" Sumerai's eyes twitched in a weird way(something that Hinoka always found amusing). "Or anything that involves someone getting hurt."

"Again!"

"Shut up Yukimura!"When Sumeragi then sat down in the nearest chair, Hinoka took a moment to look at her brothers, who were too busy smelling their clothes. "Is this even water?" They turned to look at Sumeragi, who was just as clueless as they were. "...Yeah, you might want to go see your mother about that."

As the two left, Hinoka was left alone with her father. "Why do you always have to be a jokester?"

"Well, when I was younger, I was supposed to be in classes that prepared me for the crown, like your brother is doing right now. However, I personally think that the classes are even harder than the actual job of being king, because they were boring. As a matter of fact, my brothers and best friend always sneaked me out, so we would do what any other young boy would do. We would mess with the adults." Sumeragi then sighed. "Sometimes, though, I wish I was more committed to the role of king."

"Why?" Hinoka had leaped onto his lap, with Sumeragi ruffling her hair. "Well, let's just say, to put things simpler, that if I was more committed, then it would have helped me more in our current situation."

Hinoka hugged her father tightly. "Please don't go." Sumeragi hugged her daughter back. "I'm sorry, but I must. In order to defend us and our people, I must go. But remember; I will come back."

King Sumeragi of Hoshido never came back, nor did Prince Corrin or Princess Kamui.

…

The next thing Hinoka knew, she was in front of Corrin, who was having help getting up from the ground. Probably from some injuries. Ryoma wasn't kidding however, when he said that Nohr had made him weaker. It was all in the appearance that told her just what he had to endure. The next thing she knew, Hinoka was running towards her long-lost brother, and hugging him tightly. She could feel the tears forming, but right now, she simply didn't care. She could hear Ryoma chuckle.

"Well, Hinoka certainly has missed you."

"I can tell." His voice was deeper, yet Hinoka could still tell it was her brother. All the sudden, Corrin started hugging back. Even though she knew that he still couldn't remember her, Hinoka simply didn't care: she had Corrin back.

 **Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway here's a sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"Me being unfair? How am I being unfair!? I don't want to lose another family member! I don't want to have Nohr further ruin our family! I don't want to see the pain in everyone's eyes again!" Takumi could feel his tears, running down his cheeks, but right now, nothing mattered then his opinion. "I don't want to feel the pain ever again!"

"... You're right my son. None of us want to feel the pain. None of us wants to see the pain of others. Yet, you are not giving your brother, who has accepted us as his family, a chance. You don't need to talk to your long-lost sister, who is clearly upset over the truth. But all I'm asking is you try to reconnect with the brother who has considered himself a Hoshidian yet again."

 **Well, next chapter will finish up the second half, or chapter completion, part of Chapter 4. If I got anything wrong about Hinoka or Azura, please do tell me. As for Sumeragi, since we didn't get many details about his past or his personality, I decided to shake things up a little bit.**

 **Anyway, to forget to vote, because I have now figured out who I shall have as the Kamui pairing if there is not enough votes. However, something to consider is that since Leo would marry Selena if Kamui married Xander, then you guys would kind of change Leo's direction from there. How? Common sense. Just look at who he's paired up with. Yep, take a long realization about it. How else do you think I would had Robin in here?**

 **Also, please review after you read all of this bold text. Anyways, till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fire Emblem Fates: Chapter 4 part 2

 **Well, good news and bad news. The bad news is that these chapters might be coming out slower than usual, since, well, school. As proven right now. And right when I us having a regular update time too. Even more, because of me changing story stuff and other things for the pair of stories taking place on the Nohr and Hoshido sides, they won't come out until later.**

 **Good news? Because of how much I care about my readers, I will still make another story that will probably not be related to this. Originally, it was supposed to be a Hyrule Warriors fic, but now... eh, we will just play darts. AGAIN!**

 **Anyway, other than that, in other recent news, you guys have FINALLY decided to vote for Kamui's pairings. It might be, however, the fact that you guys don't want Leo to die. Or you want Robin in the story. Don't worry, I also want Robin in the story.**

 **In the reality section of the news table, Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE has come out. I honestly did not know what to expect. I thought I was not going to like it. But, as it turned out, I did. Sure the story was a hit or miss, but many characters were likable (especially Eleonora and Touma) and the combat was fun. Plus, sweet soundtrack. I would recommend it to people for people who like Fire Emblem, Shin Migami Tensei, Persona, whatever! Or just any person who likes RPG'S. Yeah. But it did give me some ideas (evil laugh in background). Now, I'm just wondering what section would it go in on this website. Would it get it's own section, or will it be listed under either Fire Emblem or Megami Tensei? Or both at the same time? Or Persona? I don't know.**

 **Finally, the setup for the next chapters are going to be a little different. It's going back and forth, from Corrin spending time with each individual Hoshidian sibling, to Kamui being home-sick and the Nohrian siblings. However, this will happen occur after next chapter, since it will be something different next time. Just a heads up.**

 **Also, SPOILERS for those who have not played Revelation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, Flora will be able to marry more people (not just Corrin. Or Jakob, in the case of many peoples fantasies).**

In the time spent walking back towards the Hos- HOME( he was still not used to it), Corrin had already to begin knowing his sisters. The ones he never knew to be precise. His older sister, Hinoka, was like a tomboy; before Corrin was kidnapped, Hinoka was a lot like Sakura now. After he was kidnapped, Hinoka then trained in the art of the naginata and became a sky knight, out of anger towards Nohr. His younger sister, Sakura, however, was the opposite; shy, a healer, refuses to hurt, but still compassionate towards her nation.

Out of all the things in Nohr that were good to him, his sis- ADOPTED sisters were one of the only good things, the other being his friends in the form of his butlers (Jakob and Gunter) and maids (Flora and Felicia). Corrin would have never thought that he would be loved beyond the point that Elise and Camilla had established.

That was, until today, in which he had met a family he had forgot about. His REAL family. His entire family had missed him, but seeing his Mother earlier, Corrin probably would have never known that somebody could miss him more than her and get emotional at the same time. Once again, he was proved wrong when he met his sisters. While Hinoka, who clearly missed him VERY much, was talking about all the things they could do together, Sakura was asking him various of questions about him since she could barely remember Corrin. Both were very clingy to him, which was one of the reasons why Ryoma moved up front with others, since he did not want to be torn apart if he needed to separate them.

 _'Is it wrong for me to be selfish for more love and affection?'_ Corrin took a second to think about it. _'… Nope. I've spent a long time in a almost hell-like place. Time for me to experience what Kamui felt.'_ But for some reason, Corrin had a feeling he was appreciating his time with his siblings more than Kamui was with their adopted family. He hadn't seen, remember, or heard about his family in years, yet they still loved him after all these years. He knew that, since he was also, sadly, a prince of Nohr, the Nohrian army, led by Xander, would demand for him. Whether the outcome would turn in his favor or not, Corrin would still like to spend time with his lost siblings before anything bad happens.

"Oh gods, I can't wait till we get to do stuff together!" Sakura was smiling wildly, gripping Corrin's arm with great strength. "Hinoka and I have a whole list of things that we can do together!" Corrin smiled at Sakura's comment. He never had felt truly loved until today. Camilla must have known about his heritage, which explain her only doting on him most of the time, while Elise... if Camilla knew, then Xander knew, which would mean that they didn't tell Elise, but Leo could have gone either way.

Hinoka nodded at Sakura's comment. "Good idea! I can't wait to tell Takumi!" Corrin perked up at the name. Takumi. Ryoma only mentioned him once, when telling him about the family. Takumi was his younger brother. One he barely knew of. "So, what is Takumi like?" Hinoka looked towards Corrin, still holding her smile. "I guess Ryoma didn't tell you about Takumi? Well Takumi is- Oh no." Suddenly, Hinoka's bright smile was replaced with a frown of realization. Sakura looked towards Hinoka, confused. "What's wrong Big- Oh."

Corrin looked between the two, who were still walking, just not being bright and cheerful anymore. "What's wrong?" It was Hinoka who answered. "Takumi... has many trust issues that go to extreme length, all because of Nohr. If you really want him to re-accept you as family, you need to REALLY try hard to gain his trust."

…

If Mother hadn't been here, Takumi was sure that he could have hit the middle of the target in the practice yard. It was a simple shot; no wind, perfect aim. But when Mother decided to show up and tell him that his long-lost siblings had returned home, he had stopped for a second to release, only for the wind to show up and blow his arrow away, all while having the memory of his father's funeral being played in his mind.

 _'Not again. It will never happen again.'_ Takumi had now decided to take matters into his own hands. "What are they like now?"

"Well, your brother is still his kind self, though his time in Nohr was rather... harmful to him, while your sister... is not taking this revelation well at all." _'And there it is.'_ Takumi's sister, Kamui, long-lost to the family, was very attached to her Nohrian family. The Nohrians, who had killed his father. The Nohrians, who had caused so much pain and suffering to the family. The Nohrians, who most likely made Kamui into one of them.

"Can you trust them?"

"What? Where is-"

"Well, I'm rather concerned that they might back stab us right when we all accept them as part of the family." Takumi didn't know why, but he had felt his heart slightly cringe, and he felt liquid in his eyes.

"... I know where this is coming from, but please, at least reconnect with your brother. You are being unfair to him, while all he wants to do is to rekindle the time lost with his family."

"Me being unfair? How am I being unfair!? I don't want to lose another family member! I don't want to have Nohr further ruin our family! I don't want to see the pain in everyone's eyes again!" Takumi could feel his tears, running down his cheeks, but right now, nothing mattered then his opinion. "I don't want to feel the pain ever again!"

"... You're right my son. None of us want to feel the pain. None of us wants to see the pain of others. Yet, you are not giving your brother, who has accepted us as his family, a chance. You don't need to talk to your long-lost sister, who is clearly upset over the truth. But all I'm asking is you try to reconnect with the brother who has considered himself a Hoshidian yet again."

Takumi sighed. As much as he didn't like the idea, Mother had a point. His brother seems like he does (supposedly anyway) want to know his forgotten kin. "Fine. But I'm giving him one chance, so he better not screw it up."

…

Mikoto sighed to herself after exiting Takumi's room. So much was happening today and she felt exhausted, yet when she heard that Ryoma and the others had returned and Corrin had decided to go to his room, she regained her energy.

 _'Corrin...'_ Mikoto was very connected with all of her children. With the exception of Kamui, due to her ties to Nohr not being broken, and maybe Corrin, due to being kidnapped so long ago. But before that, Corrin was her special child. He would come to her (most of the time) when he had problems, it was her that treated his cuts and the such from playing outside, and it was him that proved that her love for Sumeragi was real.

But to figure out when this relationship with her son had exactly started, Mikoto would say it began when he was born. While Kamui had been fine when she was born, Corrin, like his current self, was born sick. The doctors told her and Sumeragi that he was going to die. Sumeragi yelled at them to get out of the castle. He then brought in another doctor, who told him the same thing. The doctor walked out with a broken nose. Then different one came. Same response. Now he was partially deaf. The cycle went on for three days, each doctor receiving a injury from the very emotionally stressed Sumeragi. Hearing her husband cry at night at his ability to not do anything was awful for Mikoto.

And Corrin lived. Though he was frail at first, he lived. Though he was different, he lived. But both Mikoto and Sumeragi knew why he was not only sick at first, then suddenly got better, and why he was different. Sumeragi was not Corrin's father. It was- no, she couldn't say it. The only one who this secret was Ryoma, since Hinoka was too young to remember. While Kamui, for some odd reason, had just a little bit more dragon blood than what the royalty of both Hoshido and Nohr have, Corrin was more. Corrin was half-dragon, half-human.

But when Corrin came back, Mikoto was reminded of his birth. Frail. Sick. She thought that the worst thing Nohr could do was take her husband away from her. Now, she didn't know what was worst, that or what King Garon did to her son. And when she was near him, she could sense that King Garon did something to Corrin's dragonic powers, because not only could not sense that any features (even though they were visible) were like what they should be, but the features were also not what they should look like. Corrin's eyes, for example, were supposed to look like a deep crimson. Now, they were a light red.

There had to be something that could cure his state. That's when she realized. The throne. The Hoshidian throne was known for showing one's true self. Even King Garon's seals wouldn't work against the throne. But Mikoto did not want to take drastic actions so soon. Only if it came to it. In the meantime, she will she have Corrin grow again. Grow so he won't leave them again.

Mikoto then realized where she was: Corrin's room. She took a deep breath. This will be the first time he has been in there since he was kidnapped. She mustn't get ahead of herself. Mikoto then slid open the doors to find her son looking over his forgotten room. Corrin had a saddened look on his face, one of grimacing. However, Mikoto knew he wasn't over the past. In fact, her son was grimacing over the past he had forgotten.

"I assume you aren't taking this well, are you?" Corrin jumped a little at the sound of Mikoto's voice, but regained his composure. "I don't know. I mean, on one hand, I meet my real family. The one that truly does care for me. But then in the other... I can't remember anything about my family. I don't even know where to start with re-knowing everyone."

It pained Mikoto even further at this fact. _'How can I help him? Wait a minute...'_ "You know, you do have permission to wander around the castle grounds." Corrin looked towards his mother, eyes slightly watery. "Really?"

"Yes. Usually a walk by the lake would help me think up of some solutions when I'm stuck with something."

"Well, that might be help me think. Thinks for the suggestion Mother." Mother. Hearing the word from Corrin would have made her cry if she wasn't so focused into helping him. As he got up, Mikoto to face the back of her son leaving. "And Corrin. Please don't try too hard. Remember, everyone else is also helping with this." Corrin nodded his head towards her, and resumed to go to the lake. As Mikoto left, she couldn't help but hope that meeting Azura will help her son with his situation.

…

As Corrin walked down the path towards the lake that Mother had talked about, he began to think. Would he go back to Nohr? As much as his sisters cared for him, Corrin had no desire to go back to Nohr. Nohr was a place where those of the light would not last. Instead, those of the dark thrive in it. In Hoshido, however, Corrin felt like he would be able to finally have a place he can call home, and people that he can call his family. Well, they were his real family to begin with, but still.

But the thing that was bugging Corrin, however, was the fact that he has been separated from his family for a long time. Also, he doesn't remember anything from his childhood in Hoshido, making it even more difficult to reconnect with his lost siblings. And worse, he didn't know where to start.

Then he heard the voice. It was quiet at first, then it had increased in volume. It was a female's voice, that he can tell. However, the person was singing, with Corrin only catching the most recent verse: _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_. Corrin felt as if the words were somehow speaking to him. As if on instinct, he started walking to the source of the grace.

One thing that Corrin had realized was that he was at the lake, elimanating one thing off of his to do list. The next thing he realized was that he had suddenly found himself behind the singer, her turned from him, as she had sung into the empty lake.

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Corrin, mesmerized by the woman's singing, failed to realize that she had noticed his presence and turned towards him until mere seconds later. Once he realized what was going on, Corrin did the first thing he thought of. "...Hey." This was not going so well for Corrin; the first time meeting a complete stranger that wasn't part of a long lost family or the castle staff, and he was not doing well. As a matter of fact, this was one of the reasons why it took him a couple of days to have a somewhat actual conversation with Jakob. But he doesn't need to worry; that was years ago, so he could try and hold the conversation...

Only for Corrin to take account into the fact that the singer- or songstress as he would prefer it to call her- was a female. It took a WEEK for Corrin too work up the courage to have a actual conversation with Felicia and Flora when they joined the staff, but it was inevitable that the maids would be close friends to Corrin, since they were two of the only people that were allowed to serve Corrin. And when Corrin had asked Camilla to help with understanding women, the talk itself made no sense whatsoever. The only reason why he didn't have trouble with Hinoka and Sakura was the fact that they were part of his actual family. He's never seen this person up until now. In short; Corrin was presently in a social mess.

"... Yeah, um, sorry for, um, listening without you, um, knowing." Corrin just wanted to hide away right now; he was badly stuttering in front of a very beautiful woman, yet he was acting not only the part of a fool, but the part of a stalker of sorts. The woman smiled. "It's all right. I hold nothing against you. You just startled me."

Corrin took a moment to look over her appearance. Her eyes were a rather strange golden color, the same kind he seen on Lilith, and her hair- oh by the Du- DAWN (if he remembered correctly) Dragon, how did she get her hair that long!? It went down to her feet! Anyway, other than her extremely long hair, her hair color was what also stood; it was a light blue, completing with her white dress.

"Um... I guess I should, um... introduce my self. My, um, name is-"

"Corrin." Corrin was rather surprised at the woman's knowledge of his name. "You know my name?"

"Yes. Queen Mikoto has told only her closet allies about your presence, including me. I'm Azura." Somehow, that really fitted herself, since, as Corrin could see, she had blue all over her dress.

"Nice to meet you, um, Azura."

"Yes, and I apologize."

"For what?"

"For stealing your birthright." _'Well. That escalated quickly.'_ Already Corrin could guess some of Azura's traits from what she said; blunt, slightly cynical, and possibly very emotional. Why, though, is the thing he can't find out. "And why's that?"

Azura looked hesitant. "... I am a former princess of Nohr." _'Well, I should have seen that twist. But former... and why haven't I heard about her?'_ "Former? When did this happen?"

Azura then sighed. "I've been here as long as you were a prince of Nohr. After you had been kidnapped, Hoshido was in outrage. Queen Mikoto had tried desperately to get you back, but each person failed constantly, due to the fact that they couldn't find you. However, Hoshidian ninja had soon realized that I was not as heavily guarded as the other prince and princess's of Nohr, so that took me away from there."

"Gods... I don't know what to say." On one hand Corrin wanted to apologize to Azura for her current situation, but at the same time, if earlier meant anything, then she's happy here. Corrin then realized why the Songstress apologized; she must have been treated as badly, if not worst, in her Nohr just like him. And her next words may just determine that.

"It's fine. I may be a hostage, but I've had a happy life here. Queen Mikoto treats me as her daughter, and the Hoshidian royalty, including Prince Takumi, have accepted me as their sister."

"Well I guess that's always a plus." There it was again. For some reason, Corrin felt like he was going to have a tough time with Takumi. "But if you had a choice... would you go back to Nohr?"

"No. I wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to handle the strangers there." There comes the problem. Corrin's siblings were now strangers to him, and he didn't even know why. "But that would be my case. In yours, it would be different. I've heard from Queen Mikoto what they've done, and right now, I am seeing just how harsh it was for you. So my question; why go back there, if you're just now being rebuilt from rubble?"

Corrin then felt the feeling of determination. Azura was right; his family-his TRUE family- loved him dearly, and he was not wasting it away. "Thank you Azura. It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

…

As Azura laid on her bed on the floor in her room, she began to think about the events from the lake. From the brief time spent with Corrin, she could already tell that they would have a long-lasting friendship. Her thoughts then drifted towards to her Hoshidian siblings.

As much as she needed to stop calling them her siblings, Azura still wanted to, due to her time in Nohr where... _'No, don't think about it.'_ She then remembered the first time each of her siblings first interacted with her. Ryoma was the first, shortly after she arrived in Castle Shirasagi. The first time he visited her, he didn't care that she was Nohrian, but she looked deathly afraid, and Ryoma only wanted to make her time there as good as possible. When it soon became inevitable that she would not go back too Nohr (which was shortly), Ryoma started treating her like on his own siblings.

Then there was Sakura. The first time was when she tried to work up her courage, and tried to talk to the princess from another country. Turns out, however, Sakura would come to admire her for the years to come.

Hinoka was the next, since some of the nobles were not happy with Azura's presence at the time, Azura had sought out Hinoka for naginata practice, after working up the courage to of course. Hinoka complied, and so she learned her lancemanship from the eldest princess, while Hinoka herself had also improved, while Hinoka had started to call Azura her sister.

The last was, of course, Takumi. While he had distrusted her at first (he still does, but it's not as bad as it used to be), when some of the children of the nobles had came to the palace one day, they would always find and assault Azura, calling Azura 'Nohrian Scum' and the such. After ten or fifteen minutes however, Takumi finally had enough and preceded to tackle the leader of the group and beat him, with Hinata soon following suite to help his best friend. While Mikoto was mad at Takumi for his attitude with the children, Azura was grateful that Takumi cared for her.

As Azura smiled at these memories, she soon felt sleep take over, and closing her eyes, wished she could stay here forever.

 **Finally. That took forever. Sure, it may be a little bit rushed, but hey, not bad. Anyway, why aren't we visiting the Hoshidian siblings and Corrin interaction yet? Because I want to hurry up and establish our favorite residential asshole:**

"How hard is it to find a delusional idiot of a myrmidon and a failed attempt at a ladies man, accompanied by my niece? Surely, we must have gotten reports on a 'crazy swordsman nearly killing villagers through over the top theatrics' or 'various women beat up local womanizer'."

Chrom sighed. "Nope. And why are you insulting not only my son, but my sisters while at it?"

Robin glared at him. "Surely you see the pattern right here? That you know, I am deliberately insulting you and your sister's legacies, while my sister's legacy is a clean slate."

 **So yeah, Robin and Cordelia are siblings in this story, since I had trouble deciding Robin marrying Lucina or Cordelia. Which meant making a back story for Robin from scratch, making the Grima spawn the female avator from Awakening, then we kill her off. Wow. Not even into the big part of the story, and we are already killing people off.**

 **Anyway, some things that you may have not realized.**

 **Yes, I'm making Mikoto the biological mother to Takumi and Sakura. From the nobles perspective, how do you not realize she wasn't the mother to Sumeragi's youngest children? Actually, when were they born?**

 **Takumi is going to be somewhat nicer in this incarnation, due to the fact that Corrin will actually interact with Takumi before, well you know. To balance this out, however, I'm going to boost up the positive traits of Xander and Leo in this story, since they are the jackasses, as Elise is innocent.**

 **Takumi: SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON A HOOD OF A MERCEDEZ BENZ, I GOT THE AYRA FIGURE!**

 **Oh yeah, that reminds me. If I don't uptade in a while, expect it to be because of school, or me replaying Genealogy of the Holy War. And if you guys know anything about Genealogy, the levels are llllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg. Like, 100 turn long**

 **Also, review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, vote for a pairing for Kamui. Darts is not fun. Anyway, till next time.**

 **Edit: 7-24: Just fixing some typos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fire Emblem Not Fates, But Not Awakening

 **HOW HARD IS IT JUST TO GET YOU MARRIED FINN!? STAND NEXT TO THE PRINCESS, AND YOU BOOM, YOU GUYS SOMEHOW FALL IN LOVE! AND YOU LEWYN! I NEED YOU TO MARRY TAILTO! WHAT'S THAT? SCREW CANNON! YOUR NON-CANON DAUGHTER'S (Tinny and Leen) GET MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THAN YOUR CANON DAUGHTER! GODS!**

 **Yeah, Genealogy is fun. It's the OG Waifu Simulator (with Seliph as the original harem lord). Or you could call it Cavalier the Game. Or A Song of Ice and Fire Emblem. One of the three works. Actually maybe I should do a Genealogy fic. I mean, unlike many other people, Genealogy was the one that hooked me into the series. So how many are there... not a lot. And there is not much variety among those selections.**

 **Now anyway, on to more important things:**

 **Guest that had stuck with me all this time: First of all, thank you. It means a lot to me knowing that there is someone dedicated to see this story through. And don't worry about the darts; I am now using the wheel of fortune. (Spins wheel, moves in between) Which I'm also terrible at, apparently. Then again, this is the small sized model. Eh, it will work out. Also, I like your idea yet again. And yes, we are going to be having some twists to it. With Takumi making comments that are along of "Oh my god Kamui, you SUCK!" after seeing Corrin turn into a dragon. And she can't. Along with obtaining the Yato, which is different from the game.**

 **So how did you guys enjoy the first 'Azurrin' week (blows a streamer)? I personally enjoyed it; I full heartily ship CorrinxAzura. However, due to me wanting this fic to stand out, I will not pair the two up. I was going to write a fic too, but right now, I need to focus on this thing.**

 **Now onto some schedule slipping. This story will be coming out much slower than before, so expect the wait. Plus, the last part had me stuck.**

 **Now, here comes the Awakening cast. Since Robin is important to the story, we should check to see how he's doing. Now in case if you guys didn't realize it earlier, Robin is... different, should I say, from normal.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem. Wish I did, but I don't, like so many other things in life.**

"You can't do this to me!" Robin sighed, set down his quill, and looked at the noble who was about to be carried away by Frederick and Sully. "Yes I can. All the evidence towards your treason against the people of Ylisse is presented front and clear. Face it; you probably aren't going to be seeing the your estate for a long time."

The noble, who was currently resisting being dragged away, had swindled his way through his banks and such, and had helped fund Walhart's campaign, hoping to seek riches. The thing that fucked him over, however, was that Robin was a better strategist, and Chrom was a better fighter. "You will pay for this. I have contacts!"

"You mean the contacts I payed because I love to screw the rules? Yeah, don't count on them. Right now, you just need to admit that you are going to be prison meat." Robin looked at Sully. "Sully, if he so muc- you know what, better know than never. Knock him out." Sully smirked. "Couldn't have said it better. He's annoying me." The knight had quickly leaned down and headbutt the man, causing him to be out for... a good two hours.

"And you don't have to be gentle with dragging him," Robin said, as Sully started dragging the unconscious man out. Frederick, however, looked rather uncomfortable with what was going on. "Milord, surely there are better ways to treat convicts such as him?" Even with Owain missing, Frederick was still trying to be the best knight he can be.

"Frederick, you know for a long time that I hated him. Plus he was getting on my nerves. Also, it lets Sully cool off some steam so she doesn't end up killing someone from training."

"I understand. But what about the comment about him in prison?"

"You cannot change what goes on in prison, no matter how hard we try. All we do is just delay the worst."

Frederick sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you do this out of justice, or you do it out of getting pleasure from inflicting pain."

"... As do I." After the fight against Validar and Grima, no one can deny that Robin was slightly more unhinged. Due to the fact that he was the one that performed the ritual with the 12 Holy Weapons to kill Grima, instead of having Chrom seal him, or somehow having Grima kill himself. Turns out, the Holy Weapons still had the same power that they originally had when Seliph had gathered them, but the cost was, like they said, a chance of him losing all form of sanity he had. However, Robin was not an easy man to beat, so in the end, he only lost a fraction of it.

"However, Ylisse does owe you for saving us all. Even if some, if not half, if not most, are still bitter at you for ki-"

"Don't remind me. You can go now." As Frederick left, Robin took his work to the crown funds. As being the King's Adviser, Robin had to have his share of paperwork too. Luckily for him, all of them were rather simple, thanks to being, well smart. Looking at it, Robin realized that the crown had still had much gold from the end of the third campaign.

Before now, Ylisstol was like your average capitol. A nice-looking place with the main government, but due to being bigger, it had more business's, which included merchants, tailors, prostitutes, and blacksmiths. However, after Grima's defeat, the Shepards had accumulated so much gold, that even when they gave some to the other countries out of debt and kindness, they still had much gold to improve business's. Now, merchants had entire streets to occupy when the once-a-month week came, the tailors were able to buy better fabric, the prostitutes were payed more, which also encouraged women (and some men) who were 'adventurous' (or in Robin's opinion, too 'adventurous' since he knew they probably would be doing a lot more than they bargained for), and blacksmith's were able to make stronger weapons.

But as Robin sat there, looking at the crown's money, he wondered just how much gold they had actually gotten. _'You can't find all of this just from random Risen. But then again, there was that one mansion... But it's also been two years.'_ Robin then cut his thoughts off when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

The people that came in were the same people that came in every Thursday. Lissa and his sister Cordelia, this time without Olivia with them. All about the same thing; their missing children. It was Lissa who started this time. "Have you found them yet?" Robin sighed. "No. No reports of a delusional swordsman, no complaints from various of random woman about a man harassing them, and no shop records of someone excessively buying many expensive things."

Cordelia than spoke up. "Please, you have to tell us if there are any leads. Lon'qu and I are worried about Severa." Robin truly felt sorry for his sister; Severa, no matter how much of a bitch she can be to some of the other future children, cared for her family very much, and in return, her family also loved her. "Let me skim through the reports. I haven't read through them yet, and there is not a lot." As Robin looked through, none of them seemed to have helped. As he was about to put down the one about the Mila Tree, he took one look at the sender and changed his mind.

"Actually, there is one here, and it's from Tiki. It might lead to something. I will run it through with Chrom first." Cordelia nodded, and she and Lissa. Robin couldn't feel their sadness, but all honesty, he didn't want to. The disappearance of their children has been affecting them greatly, with Lissa not being able to heal as well, Cordelia being *slightly* sluggish, and Olivia not dancing to her full potential. It had also impacted their husbands, as Frederick wasn't in tip top condition or making anyone going through hell, Lon'qu had grown an even worse short temper, while Chrom was doing the best he can to stay as his normal self, but seeing his wife upset usually made him remind himself that his son is missing. _'Speaking of the dancer,'_ Robin thought, as Olivia had just shown in front of his office door, right when he was just going to leave.

"Anything?" Robin shook his head. "Gods, I'm worried. I know he isn't truly mine, but Inigo is my son. How can a parent not worry when his son has just disappeared?"

"I would probably feel the same if Morgan went missing. But as we all know, that hasn't happened yet. And with everyone being born except for Morgan, it's easy to see why you would be freaking out. Our Inigo is... how old? A year? And right now, you're just taking care of him based on what you remember from meeting future Inigo. No nurses, just a woman-"

"ROBIN!"

"... Lucina?" Robin was wondering why his wife was uncharacteristically yelling and sprinting down the hall. He come up with a couple of reasons; something bad like Plegia invading (like they could) or something good like finding the lost Shepards (like hell she did). "What's wrong hon-" Robin was cut off by Lucina, also uncharacteristically, hugging his chest very hard.

"I'm pregnant."

"... What?" Lucina had just looked up at her husbands face so he can get a look at hers. She was smiling so brightly with tears of joy falling off her face. This Lucina was not the one during the war, where she didn't care if she died for the greater good. This was a Lucina that wanted to live for her family she loves.

"I'm pregnant. I just got checked by the nurses. It explains why I was sick the past few mornings."

"Please tell me if you're joking." Lucina shook her head. Robin, smirking like a fool, grabbed her up and kissed her for a full long minute. This was one of the reasons why Chrom allowed Robin to marry his future daughter; because when he was around, no longer was the cold, blunt, sarcastic, and jack ass Robin; instead, the Robin that would only partially show up to his close friends, sister, niece, and future children, would fully show up for his wife and future daughter.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Suddenly, Olivia threw her arms around the couple, obviously happy for her daughter. Robin stopped connecting his and Lucina's lips. "Alright, we will talk more about it later. Right now, I need to see Chrom." Lucina nodded, and so Robin preceded down the hall to Chrom's office.

The two offices weren't very far apart. The only room that was between the two was the Holy Treasures room, where they kept the Holy Weapons of Jugdral since they STILL had their original power. Well, except they were more fragile, but because the material that breaks is more plentiful than before, so they can repair them, though it is time consuming. Right now, the Holy Weapons wouldn't be the only ones in their, if Tellius's Legendary Weapons were still close to their original power. The man on guard duty currently was Stahl. "Heard the news. Congratulations, pal."

Of all of the people that wanted to kill Robin, Stahl was one of the few who didn't want to kill him, mostly due to the fact that they were childhood friends. "Thanks. How's Gerome?"

"He's starting to speak in simple sentences now." Stahl rubbed the back of his neck. "Too bad two-year old kids are hard to understand sometimes." Robin chuckled. "Well, I've got to see Chrom."

As Stahl said he his good-bye, Robin found himself in front of Chrom's door. While Robin hated Chrom, Chrom also hated Robin, making their dislike noticeable by everyone. However, over time during the courses of three wars, they grew to respect each other. And by that, it meant that their big fights was downplayed from once a day, to twice a week. Right now Robin needed the perfect way to announce that the Exalt was going to be a grandfather.

Robin suddenly burst through the doors. "Chrom, you're going to be a grandfather, whether you like or not, because my wife is pregnant!"

Chrom, stunned by the scene, just merely dropped his quill and said one word that the entire castle probably heard. "SSSHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!" Chrom then preceded to catch his breath. "Well... at least... I met... Morgan... ahead of time."

"Yep, you're somewhat lucky." _'And I was expecting a big and horrible 'NO' instead of that.'_ "So any important reports?"

"Actually, I don't know it may just be me, but I've been getting much less reports lately, probably because of us arresting the corrupted. The reports here are all extremely minor, with the exception of one of the rooms in the East wing of the palace."

Robin sighed. "Gaius and Maribelle's?" After Grima's death, several Shepards went their own ways, while others stayed in Ylisstol, with Chrom providing rooms for them (if they had put in the work of course), including Maribelle and Gaius, since her family was rather... mean, on how one should say, to Maribelle about her choice in men, even if Gaius had saved Maribelle AND her father previously. However, since Maribelle was appointed magistrate already and was promised to new land to replace her old one, she didn't seem to mind. Gaius used his skills to be Robin's personal spy, and break into sweet shops and steal from them. Or it would be 'steal', since the shop owners were rather grateful, since they usually had too much sweets to begin with.

"Yes. Apparently, the two love each other so much that they tell everyone how much they love each other by making loud noises, in their bedroom, in the night, while everyone is trying to go to sleep."

"... Yep that's them. What about anything about our missing future kids?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"How hard is it to find a delusional idiot of a myrmidon and a failed attempt at a ladies man, accompanied by my niece? Surely, we must have gotten reports on a 'crazy swordsman nearly killing villagers through over the top theatrics' or 'various women beat up local womanizer'."

Chrom sighed. "Nope. And why are you insulting not only my son, but my sisters while at it?"

Robin glared at him. "Surely you see the pattern right here? That you know, I am deliberately insulting you and your sister's legacies, while my sister's legacy is a clean slate."

"What about you? Do you have anything?"

Robin took the letter from Tiki out. "I may have something. It's from Tiki. She said that sometime, she had felt a weird presence. Coincidental enough, it's one week when the three disappeared, and calculating travel speed from Port Ferox to Valm, it looks to be about the time it would take to get there. It matches up."

Chrom nodded. "All right, I will send you and Morgan there to investigate. Also, try not to stay at Rosanne; Tharja's still pissed about Reflet."

"Either we killed her, or let other people suffer from Grima. Which one would you have taken?"

Chrom sighed. "I don't know honestly. I think this is why you make the decisions yourself; you take the blame, while everyone you care for doesn't, while, at the same time, you do what's right."

"Of course I do." As Robin got up to leave, he paused right in front of the door. "You know, one question I have, is that if those three aren't here or Valm, then where the hell are they?"

"... You make a point. It's not like they were dragged by another dragon god, asking them to save the world."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, and they end up in the middle of a war between two countries, while two take one side, and the other takes the other. Oh, and Inigo is somehow acquainted with a psychopathic woman who loves to murder."

"... And why did you just say that?"

"Admit it: Inigo has a tendency to appeal to some of the more unhinged people."

Chrom laughed at Robin's comment, because he knew, in no way, that was true. "Really? What about Severa? What if her competitive streak got an increase, and seeks to be better than everyone else? And she is STILL a wasteful shopper?"

"Ha. Probably. And what about Owain? It's not like he's in a Dark Mage outfit."

"Oh gods, that would be terrible. I've seen how they look. There is no way anyone can find that appealing."

…

Odin found his new outfit very appealing. The way the cloth stuck to his flesh, the amazing cape, and the magical powers he obtained from it, to make it go well with how his mother had used magic. All in all, Odin felt immensely powerful in this outfit. And currently, he was in the library, with his Lord Leo, who was busy reading up some past records from years ago, into the dark ages of the country. Niles, was... being Niles.

"You've should have seen her squirm, Odin. I was teasing her so much, that I may have let myself smile a little bit too much."

"Well, it is obvious friend and companion, that the poor maiden had felt very uncomfortable with your words of seductiveness."

Niles sighed. "For once, can you not be weird?"

"Weird?! Please, a chosen hero needs to always be as poetic as possible."

"... I'm going to get a cup of coffee. It's too early to deal with your antics."

As Niles left, Odin shrugged his comment off. Nohr was always a dark place; how can you possibly tell what was day and what was night? Nonetheless, Niles usually reminded Odin of Las- 'Him'.

As soon as 'Him' left the country, Odin had felt betrayed. One of his close friends had went and left, all because he couldn't handle it anymore. It made no difference. If Selena and him were the only ones left to complete the mission from 'He', then they can do it without 'Him's' help. Whatever he was doing, 'Him' had better not show his face of foulness to Odin Dark, for he will eliminate him without second thought.

…

"Not to be rude or anything, but can I go now? I need to prove why I'm better than Beruka right now."

Camilla softly smiled. "I thought it was your shopping day." Selena had known that Lady Camilla was not taking her sibling's disappearance well, but still, it didn't give her an excuse of poor memory. Still, Selena needed to watch her tongue. "I apologize milady, but that was yesterday."

"Oh. Will then, you can go to the training yard." As Selena left, she went through the details from the contractor for her and Odin's mission. Find his twin daughter and son, and protect them. However, Selena had missed her chance to get closer so she can fulfill her assignment, since they had disappeared at the Bottomless Canyon because of the actions of General Hans, who was on trial against Prince Xander. Even the King couldn't interfere with the outcome, but since so many members of the court are known for corruption, Prince Xander had a very slim chance of winning his case.

The one thing that made this much harder for Selena, however, was the lack of Laslow, who was known for picking up details and rumors, since he was around town more often than the other two. However, since Laslow left Nohr, doing whatever mercenary work he had, there was no doubt that he probably wasn't even trying to complete their mission. In all honesty, Odin was useless with all of his talk about battling the Hoshidians, so Selena was left to do all the work. It's like these two don't even won't to go home.

But at the same time, Nohr reminded Selena of their future, which was probably why Laslow left, including the Nohrian Court acting very much like the Valmese Empire, something Laslow wasn't fond of at all. Where ever Laslow was, Selena hoped that he missed home as much as she did.

…

Though his father would say otherwise, Laslow would have to admit he had a weird way to attract psychopathic women, with noteworthy examples being Noire and Peri. However, Noire's dual personality was because of an abusive mother; Peri's case was... still unknown. But where Noire was a frightened person, Peri was a outgoing person who acted rather childish, as proven by holding Laslow's hand and dragging him through the various of stalls of merchants selling various of foods. Where other people might complain about her behavior, Laslow simply chuckled since he found this side of his companion very charming.

Since bringing weapons and armor was rather pointless, they were in their casual clothes, with Laslow in his old clothes from Ylisse, except without the armor (and having a dagger hidden just in case, with him not mentioning it to Peri because... it's Peri), while Peri settled with her long-sleeved white frilly shirt and a red skirt. Honestly, Laslow was very fond of this outfit of hers since it fitted her figure rather well.

"Laslow?"

"Yes Peri?"

"Are you thinking about perverted things again?"

"N-n-n-n-no! Why do you say that!?"

"Because you were doing that REALLY creepy laugh again."

"It's not creepy!" One downside, though, was that Peri knew him well enough to actually know when he was thinking of his fantasies. And in case if you no one hadn't realized it yet, they were very dirty fantasies. But hey, that's what friends are for. It reminded him of Severa, back when they were in Ylisse and when he was trying to get her to go on a date with him.

 _'Severa...'_ The one thing he regretted about leaving Nohr was the fact that his two friends were still there. The three were like a inseparable group; everyday, they saw each other at least twice that day, and they were far closer to each other than the others, with the exception of Cynthia and Lucina. And the thing that separated them was because Laslow- not Inigo- wanted something different.

"Laslow?" The mercenary left his thoughts and looked at his companion, who currently had a concerned look instead of her usual child-like/murderous one. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah, I just need to rest." Laslow took a seat on a nearby bench, with Peri sitting down next to him. "Well, you had a sad look on your face."

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

"Okay, but if it's still bugging you, than you could always to talk to me about it, even if I can't help that much."

"Peri..."

"But if it's about people who are being mean to you or causing you trouble, than I can just kill them."

Laslow wasn't surprised by this statement. Peri would usually make one up on the fly. It was just her. And honestly, he couldn't ask for a better par- a better friend. "That won't be ne-"

"Hey, that's him!"

"That guy?! He was the one that hit on you?!"

"We need to run. Now."

"Can't we just murder them for once instead of running away because you can't get a girlfriend?"

"I would prefer to not have a massacre."

 **Alright. That's finally done. Anyway, sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"Alright. I think I can do this Ryoma. No, I NEED to this. For us. Now, what's the first part of my training."

"You are going to be dueling with me."

"... I thought was a training exercise, not a wish for me to go to the afterlife."

 **Well, no comments. Instead that this one won't come out for another month, but hey, we got a schedule going. Let's see if we can keep it consistent.**

 **Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire Emblem Fates: The Story that is NOT Dead Yet**

 **Oh, I figured out what Kamui's pairing is if I don't get enough votes, but chances are, I probably will. Yeah that was fun. I had to go through Wheel of Fortune, the game of LIFE, fortune telling with some cared games that were probably invented for children but instead focused on the older audience since the former statement is not true, and, finally, about 50 or so online Pokemon battles on the ACTUAL GAMES! I'm talking to you Pokemon Go people. Don't ask me how my choosing system works; it's rather complicated.**

 **Oh yeah, sorry about the VERY late update though. I know, you people are sad. But I'm alive. I was just thinking about if I wanted to do Revelations or not. Now, the problem with that is that I want to do something entirely different with Revelations. However, it would honestly work better if Corrin was paired with Azura, and I really am set on doing Revelations. In short; back to the dart board to see what luck says. Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

 **Disclaimer: Look, everyone has one. I think we know that I don't own the game or the series. Only this non canon story.**

Something bright had stirred Corrin awake. Once he realized it was the sun rising, he took a deep breath and yawned. It had been only a couple of days since he had arrived in Hoshido, yet he still thought he was still in Nohr in the morning. He was here, with his real family. The Prince always needed to remind himself in the morning of the revelation of his heritage. It HAS been a couple of days.

Those couple of days, however, were spent getting a tour of the castle from Sakura and Azura, while it gave Ryoma time for his 'big plans'. Whatever that means, Corrin had some feeling it might involve him.

… Never mind. It probably did.

Corrin took this time to put on his armor, the only clothing the he has, and get some breakfast. Well, that would have been the case if Kaze hadn't been in front of the his bedroom door. "Gah!" Corrin had fallen onto his back at the surprise that was the ninja. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry if I may have frightened you milord, but Prince Ryoma would like to see you."

 _'It must be about his big plans.'_ "Alright, show me the way. I still don't know my way around here."

"Smart idea milord."

As Kaze led Corrin to where Ryoma was, Corrin quickly figured out that they were headed too; the practice yard. He would need to thank Azura and Sakura for the tour later, but now was not the time. Also Corrin didn't have a sword anymore; his broke during the defense against the Faceless.

Suddenly, Corrin found himself in the practice yard, with Ryoma standing in the middle. And if Corrin's eyes weren't deceiving him, Ryoma had a couple of practice katannas with him.

"So, what's going on?"

"Let's get this straight: You are very fragile."

"Gee, like that hasn't been told to me a thousand times."

"That's why we are here. To improve yourself."

Corrin expressed his surprise with wide eyes. "Here? Right now?"

Ryoma sighed. "I know we have just been reunited, and you want relax while getting to know everyone yet again. However, you must remember, we are on the verge of war. We don't have a choice when it comes to the safety of not only our selves, but our family." Corrin nodded. "I understand. As long as it is not as brutal as my regime from Nohr, then I'm fine with this. Besides, I needed to improve myself some time."

Corrin took a deep breath. "All right. I can do this Ryoma. No, I NEED to do this. For us. Now, what's the first part of my training?"

"You are going to be dueling against me."

"... I thought you said this was a training exercise, not an early death wish."

Ryoma, chuckling, shook his head. "It won't be, I will assure you that right now. I will be going easy on you. We need to take baby steps at a time."

"You know, I would say that might not be helping me, but then again, this is me we're talking about."

"You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only chance you have. Better now than later." Ryoma tossed on of the practice katanas to Corrin, with the later barely catching it. Corrin took the time to feel the blade in his hands. It was far lighter than a sword, which would make it easier for Corrin to use the thing. However, because of the curve, its owner would have a tougher time with blocking and being defensive.

"Kaze, you will keep time."

"Of course, but Lord Ryoma, if I may ask, what is the point of keeping time?"

Ryoma softly smiled. "So I can compare past scores." Ryoma turned to Corrin. "Ready?" Corrin nodded. "Yeah, I'm- wait, past scores?!" However, Corrin never got his last minute question answered, since Ryoma had already started to run towards him. Corrin had barely any time to block Ryoma's attack, although even Corrin had to admit that the katanna wasn't as great for defense as a sword would, due to being lighter and thinner. Corrin didn't even have a opening for him to exploit on Ryoma, only to defend himself from Ryoma's onslaught.

"You can't always defend! Not when you're using a blade like that!" As much as Corrin didn't like to admit it, he had a point. If Corrin keep defending, then this will end in Ryoma's favor.

Suddenly, Corrin began to realize that Ryoma had began to slow down due to exhaustion. Or pity, but right now, it didn't concern him, as he needed to strike now to gain the upper hand. And struck he did.

Ryoma had quickly, but barely, blocked it. "Nice try! But you're gonna need to do better than that!"

…

She could have been reading right now, somewhere near the lake. She didn't want to know what the screaming was about. Yet, curiosity drew her out, and the next thing she knew, Azura was sitting under a tree, watching Ryoma and Corrin's sparring match. Luckily, she had Kaze as company so she wouldn't fall asleep out of boredom.

"What brings you here, milady?"

"Nothing much, just seeing what is interrupting my quiet time, that's all."

"Well I apologize. It's just a training exercise. If you're bothered by it the-"

"No, I'm perfectly fine Kaze." She knew that Kaze was only caring for her because he couldn't take care of Corrin currently. Azura looked at the two figures, one a sibling and one a stranger. Ryoma was always there for her. Where Sakura was a great little sister that she can help and rely on, and Takumi and Hinoka were always busy training, Ryoma was always protecting her and made time for her. When some of the nobles children were verbally attacking her when she was younger, Ryoma was the one that protected her from them, albeit violently. In all honesty though, Azura didn't even know what a older brother should act like; although she lived in the castle, she'd didn't most of her siblings, including the Crown Prince himself, and the ones that she did see were always hurting her, or, more commonly, making death threats and attempts to remove her from the equation, permanently. Ryoma was the one who helped her realize what siblings should be.

On the other hand, the Princess had only known Corrin for a couple of days, yet she'd already felt like he understood her, and vice verse. The two were similar in many ways; both were royals of their birth home, to then kidnapped and raised at the opposite country, and, as a result, developed a weird mixture of a shy, curious, and considerate while being a book worm and peace driven. Also, they both preferred to live in Hoshido, even though Corrin was only here for a couple of days. However, they were also different in many ways; where Corrin forgot his wonderful childhood, Azura remembered her horrific one; he was optimistic, she was rather cynical; he was kindly honest, she was brutally blunt; he was nice to others, she tended to be sarcastic to others; he was naive, she knew things that should not be spoken about, and even had a suspicion about his albinism. However, her thoughts were cut off from on of Ryoma's over-exaggerated grunts.

…

One thing that Corrin loved about training with Ryoma already is the fact that he was training with someone who actually cared about him. Xander never held back to Corrin's level at all, where else Ryoma did held back, but not too much, which was clearly obvious by the fact that Ryoma was slicing at Corrin's blade very rapidly. And the second Corrin let his grip slightly loose, Ryoma had disarmed him, with his katanna sent flying and Ryoma's blade at Corrin's neck, signaling the end of the match.

Corrin was driven to his thoughts. He didn't win. He knew that he wasn't, but was he that horrible, to lose so badly? Was he meant to help his family? Suddenly, Ryoma's hand was in front of him. As Corrin grabbed his brother's hand to get up, he saw that Ryoma was smiling. _'What could he be smiling about?'_

"Well done." Corrin sighed. "Yeah, at being awful." Ryoma chuckled. "Really? Especially since you lasted longer than anyone else." Corrin was shocked. "H-ho-h-how long?!" Kaze had come up from behind. "8 minutes, 32 seconds. The previous score was 5 minutes, 27 seconds." Corrin looked at the both of them frantically. "But how? I've never lasted more than, like, 3 minutes at Nohr."

"First of all, two different environments. Your body used to be weak all the time; it looks like it's getting stronger here due to different climates. Second of all, two different weapons. Though they are both blades, swords and katannas are two very different items. You're probably better with a katanna than with a sword."

Corrin took a moment to let these things sink in. The second thing, yes he understood, but the first? It didn't make any since. Did he truly not belong there? As much as he hated it, there was still good things. Gunter and Jakob. Elise and Camilla. Felicia and Flora. Corrin's heart sank at that thought. The last time he had seen Flora was when he had left the Northern Fortress. Had he really lived in a place that he didn't belong in for several years? Another thought struck him. Did those people actually love him? He didn't even know anymore.  
"Corrin? What's wrong?" Corrin was then snapped out of his thoughts by a foreign voice. When he took a quick glance in front of him, he saw not only a concerned Ryoma and Kaze, but Azura as well. _'Gods, was she watching us?'_ "Nothing, it's just some thoughts." Ryoma had raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure? It didn't look like it? You know, we are here for you." Corrin sighed and at on a nearby rock. "I guess I could need some help." As Ryoma sat down next to him, Kaze left to do some other duty, while Azura sat down on the other side of him. "It just that... Well, as much as I love it here, and that Nohr was terrible, there was still a few good things, but they were all people. There was my caretakers and my adopted sisters-"

"Of course the sisters were being nice to you." Azura quickly shot a glance at Ryoma almost immediately after he said the statement.

"...Anyway, it's just, it makes me wonder: did anyone actually truly care about me before coming here?"

Ryoma closed his eyes for moment and took a deep breath. "That's what makes situations like these difficult: you don't know until you step in the shoes of those people. In some cases, you will never find out. But if you meet with them, that will show whether they care or not. If they come to you, then they care. If you go to them, they don't."

"What if they go to each other at the same time."

Azura was the one who answered. "Then who came whom first?"

Ryoma nodded. "And if that doesn't work, then look at their faces. Do you see pain, or do you see a stone?"

Corrin thought about what Ryoma and Azura said. It actually made sense. Corrin smiled softly at the both of them. "Thanks for your advice. Both of you." Ryoma gave a bright smile, while Azura looked away bashfully, or from what Corrin can conclude from anyway. Ryoma was the one who broke the awkard silence. "Why don't you go and get some breakfast. You did come straight here anyway." At that moment, Corrin's stomach had begun to grumble. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Ryoma nodded. "Say," Ryoma then looked toward Azura. "You and I should also go. I haven't any bre-"

"Lord Ryoma." Suddenly, Kaze appeared out of nowhere in front of Ryoma. "There seems to be trouble at the front gate. Two mercenaries have come, saying you hired them."

"... You two go without me." And then Ryoma walked off with Kaze, leaving Corrin with Azura. When he still had absolutely no social skills to strike up a conversation with a extremely beautiful women that he has only known for a couple of days when it was just the two of them. That wasn't his 'sister' that pushed boundaries. "So... um... s-should we head out no-now?"

Azura looked towards him. "Sure. I'm anyway rather hungary." As soon as the singer looked away, Corrin he saw a hint of pink on her cheeks, but he couldn't tell that well. Unlike him, however, he couldn't hide his blush at all. He is an albino for every known gods sake!

Corrin then noticed the book that Azura was carrying. "Um, Azura?" Azura then looked back at him. "Yes?" Corrin gulped. _'You can do this.'_ "I was wondering; where is the palace library?"

"How do you know about it exactly?" Corrin smiled softly. "I just assumed, since it looks like you have a pretty old book with you." Azura started at Corrin for a while before softly smiling. "I suppose it is rather old. How about I show you after we eat?" Corrin nodded. "Sounds great."

…

"You didn't hire mercenaries, did you milord?" Ryoma sighed. "I did. I heard they were skilled fighters, they came cheap, and they were from Nohr, giving us a slight advantage on terrain and the area." Kaze raised an eyebrow at Ryoma's response. "Cheap? Lord Ryoma, when did you become a cheap person?" Ryoma sighed yet again. "I'm greedy, there's a difference. Now wait here while I talk to them about them about what they want."

"They said something about them being ready for duty." Ryoma paused at this. They were done with what they wanted already?! Sure, he only talked to Laslow(and he probably wasn't reliable for statistics to begin with), but still. They could be relaxing in a hot spring! They could be eating the various of Hoshidian sweets! "Head back to Corrin and Azura while I 'talk' to them." As Kaze left, Ryoma approached the double doors, where he can hear the two talking.

And in the matter of seconds, the High Prince opened the doors. "What are you two doing here?!" Ryoma took this time to register the two's appearance. Laslow was in his armor, with his sword sheath on his left side, with what appeared to be a rare Killing Edge sword from Nohr. Meanwhile, he took the time to look at the person he didn't meet, Peri. The description that was provided to Ryoma before hiring them told him that Peri was a psychopathic killer, with no meaning of morality with killing, child-like, extreme personality, and incredibly violent. Her appearance very well suited that, with her uniform looking rather child-like, wearing rather short shorts and a skirt instead of the usual female cavalier leotard for their uniform(for whatever reason), her face giving off a child-like look, and her hair being in childish pigtails with a ribbon. And their was pink at the end of the pigtails, meaning blood, weird natural hair, or some form of liquid candy. And he did not like how she was holding her sword.

Laslow nervously chuckled slightly. "Heh heh, you see... um-"

Peri chuckled rather loudly. "Laslow spent all of the money on hitting on girls." She suddenly got mad. "Which meant the I couldn't get ANYTHING. I just wanted ONE new thing that goes 'stab, stab'." _'What kind of people did I hire?'_ Suddenly Peri grew happy. "And know we're here because we can't pay for inn room!" That's when Ryoma saw a cart full of, supposedly, their things. "W-we haven't even prepared rooms for two!" Laslow smiled at that. "That's all right. We anyway prefer it that way. We can fix up ourselves, no servants." Peri laughed. "Yeah, I don't like servants. By the way, if the servants here annoy me, can I stab them?" Ryoma was baffled. "Wh-what?! No you can not!" _'I will need to tell them to stay away from those two.'_ Peri pouted. "Ahhhhhh, phooey. Eh, I can still train with other people, so that can be the second best thing."

Ryoma's eye twitched. "Of all the times you two come back, it's when Corrin comes back." Laslow, stopping himself from unloading the cart, quickly looked at Ryoma. "Did you say Corrin? As in Prince Corrin?" Ryoma looked at Laslow curiously. "Yes, why? You have something to say?"

"Not at all; just wondering."

Peri had also stopped doing some unloading. "Ooh, are you thinking that he's the same one as the 'Locked Prince'?"

"'Locked Prince'?"

Peri nodded. "Yep. You see, everyone knew that there was a prince and princess locked in a tower somewhere in Windmire. But the problem was, no one has ever seen them, and King Garon had a BUNCH of abandoned towers in Windmire, so no one knew which one it was."

Laslow then looked at Ryoma. "And I assume that Princess Kamui is with you too?" Ryoma was tooken aback; how did he know? "...Yes." Laslow softly smiled. "Huh. Well isn't that interesting. Well, we need to put our stuff away. Any spare rooms?"

"Yes. Down the hall the turn left, then take the second right. Your rooms would be either the fourth, fifth eight, or twelfth."

Peri smiled. "Four and five it is!" As the two walked away, Ryoma couldn't help but look at them. He had a feeling that there was a reason for the madness that is Peri. But Laslow was something else. There was something he wasn't telling him. Just who was Laslow?

 **And now is the preview to the next chapter:**

"Why do you despise Corrin so much? He's your brother as much he is mine."

Xander sighed. "Yet we baby him so much, it would disgust the people. He's so sick and unable, that the people would save the conquerors the trouble of killing him."

 **This is entirely up to you guys, but should I take a break and make a short story with Fates real quick? You see, when I searched up some fan art(curiosity gets the best of me at times) of Primarina from Pokemon Sun and Moon(competing with Swampert for favorite final evolved starter) and one of the first things I see on Google Images(sometimes it's a pain in the ass to find the ones you want through 20,000 websites), I see Azura. With Primarina. And the memes start now. Anyway, should I take a break to poke fun at this? If not, then someone, please, just write some sort of parody on this, and if they do, tell me, because this is too good to pass.**

 **Anyway, it might take a while to uptade, just like normal. Also, this chapter was MUCH shorter than the last two, so don't point that out. Anyway, let's see what Takumi is doing.**

 **Takumi: I'm playing Pokemon!**

 **Thanks Takumi. Anyway, read, review, and... um... what else is there? Eh, something not important.**

 **Edit: So some people are rather confused how the paths are being played here. Despite the title, it WILL follow the Birthright path, with the next story being called "Of Birthrights and Love". However, the Revelations path is where it gets confusing. Revelations WILL be a sequel to Birthright, just not in a way you think it would. You see, it follows the cycle theory; a particular causes Corrin to go back to the moment he woke up in Chapter 1 and he relives everything from there, not remembering what happened. He's in an endless cycle of life. At the end of Birthright, the cycle will be 'broken' and Revelations will happen, in my interpretation of course. What causes it is what you people need to figure out. Also, on the issue of CorrinxAzura, it would make more sense if the cycle theory was incorporated here with them. Now, if guys don't want that, then we make them 'first person crush', since, given that Revelations S-support, that's more or less canon. I think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fire Emblem Fates: (insert meme right here)**

 **I just ran out of ideas for the tag line, okay. Anyhow, because you people probably didn't read the message on the bottom of the chapter page of Chap. 10, you probably didn't read through how the cycle theory works. So, I'm going to tell you once, and only once, read that part, because it is very, very, very, very crucial.**

 **Now, on the topic of pairings, because, if we are being serious here, you play the game for all the ships that you can create, not the game play. No, just kidding, but it has caused a little turmoil in the review section, along with Revelations. So, over the course of this, I've have decided to leave the choice to the people, because I'm in America (rather sadly; I really want to go to another country and see how it is there), so everyone believes in democracy (not true; you got the Neo-Nazis, the KKK, etc.). So the choices for this poll is on the topic of Corrin's pairing (And I said it wasn't going to be necessary) of either Azura or Hana/Orochi (because I'm still not revealing who won), or, we do one of the most (if not THE most) ambitious thing to do since a Hard mode run on Radiant Dawn: a threesome. Because it's almost stated in the game that Corrin (or everyone except for Laslow) is a chick magnet of some kind. In order to do that though, an option must happen that you, the people, must decide: get rid of Rick- I mean, Hayato from the story (because I hated Ricken from Awakening, and Hayato reminds me too much of him)or get rid of Flora's death and make her end up happy with someone that I'm not mentioning(because, just like the anime Re:Zero that I've just recently watched, people actually give a shit about the blue-haired twin sister maid. I think that's the case here, but that doesn't matter).**

 **Now we get for real life stuff. * ahem *. HOLY SHIT! FIRE EMBLEM HEROES IS NEARBY! FIRE EMBLEM GAIDEN REMAKE IN MAY OF THIS YEAR!? HELL YEAH, AND THE ARTWORK FOR THE GAME IS ALREADY BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL (compare original Alm with New Alm). FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS COMES OUT THIS YEAR, AND IT'S LIKE HYRULE WARRIORS, WHICH IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE GAMES ON WII U AND I MIGHT BE DOING A STORY ON THAT IN THE BREAK OF THIS AND BIRTHRIGHT?! FUCK YEAH!**

 **Anyway, the chapter structure for the next... how many chapters? Eh, I will count later. Anyway, the chapter structure will be Corrin interacting with his Hoshidian siblings, from oldest to youngest, then going back to the Nohrian counterparts. In the middle, though, there will be a suprise chapter and a Robin-centric chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. There, I said it! As if I didn't already 5,000 times.**

Kamui sat at her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hated it. It reminded her of the truth. As much as she hated it, it was the truth. For the last several days, the Queen of Hoshido had been at the door leading to the room, telling her to come out and talk at first, then she started to tell her, knowing that Kamui wouldn't open the door.

Kamui felt the tears come to her eyes. How could her siblings love her? She was from the enemy nation; how can they love her? She would never see the siblings she loves: Xander and his strict loving nature, Camilla and her motherly tenderness, Elise and her friendly, childlike personality, and Leo and his hidden kindness behind his cold mannerisms.

Something then struck Kamui. Something that Xander had told her a long time ago. Back when she wondered why she couldn't remember her childhood. Xander said that she had hit her head extremely hard on a brick wall and gave her amnesia. However, if the Queen was to be believed, and she was confident for some reason that she was, then Xander would be around 11 at the time. Which would make his story invalid.

Kamui smiled. Xander knew! That means that he didn't care; he still loved her and counted her as a sibling!

 _'Xander...'_ Other than Gunter, Xander was Kamui's father figure. He visited the Northern Fortress almost as frequently as Elise before his role as leader was promoted. He was one of the main reasons why Kamui chose to train in the usage of the sword instead of other weapons.

Kamui then thought of what Xander would be doing. Surely, knowing him, he was trying his best to find her.

…

"I'm saying it right now; infiltrating Castle Shirasagi is suicide!" King Garon's war council looked at Xander, who was currently irritated by the council's lack of sense. The other person who would agree with him, Leo, was not here. The damn illusionist Zola, sneered, with it sounding almost like an actual pig. "It is full-proof; if the Hoshidians can break into our castle, then we can break into theirs.

Iago cleared his throat, after excusing himself before. "Only the Hoshidian's royal palace is heavily guarded; even more than ours. Plus, Hoshidian ninja were trained for infiltration; unlike us, where we rely on hired thieves who go from experience." Xander raised an eyebrow at Iago siding with Xander on this matter; normally Iago wouldn't do this unless he benefited from it. However, Xander could put 'saving his own skin' on that list as well.

"Also, even if we go with this plan, we must be reminded about Queen Mikoto's magical field." Xander nodded at this. "Agreed. A solider that can't fight is a dead solider." At that moment, the image of Corrin flashed through his mind, but the Crown Prince quickly removed it out of his mind. Xander turned towards his attention towards his father, who wanted to know why they have made little progress, only to find how well they got along. "Do you have anything to suggest Father?"

King Garon sat there, head leaning on his hand, as he looked at the map. "... Xander shall lead our army into the plains right here." He then pointed at a section of the map, which was not too far off from the castle town. Xander knew that this would be a great strategic advantage; if they control of the bridges, the Hoshidians would need to use weeks of their time to take back the plains, giving the Nohrian Army an excellent amount of time to prepare for them to defend, all while ransoming Kamui at the same time. There was one problem though. "It would be a good idea, if not for the barrier, but I as-"

"Indeed. I will have some men look into this 'barrier' and find a loophole around it." Hans, who was also present for some god damned reason, sneered. "How come the prince get's to lead and not me?" Xander leaped out of his seat, nearly reaching his throat if Silas hadn't been right there to hold him back. "It's because of you that we have to go through this ordeal in the first place! After this is over, I will make you wish you were-"

"ENOUGH!" Xander slowly, but not too slowly, sat back down in his seat before his father would unleash his fury upon everyone. "I do NOT have time for this useless skirmish! We are too low on generals for us to go around killing each other, so I suggest that you put this aside until the war is over! You are all excused!" _'Easy for you to say father.'_ After the events at the Bottomless Canyon, Xander had brought Hans before the Nohrian National Court to, surely, punish him for his deads. However, the majority of the court was hand picked by King Garon himself, meaning they were either corrupt or shared his ideas. And they did not like the idea of one of their most popular generals being in prison, which would cause a downfall in the people's morality.

As Xander continued to walk, he decided to walk through the market to help get these thoughts out of his head. Besides, Camilla was bound to be around the area, for reasons that only Xander knew. Silas had even tried to follow in the name of being his retainer. "Prince Xander, it's risky to go there alone without protection against thieves; at least let me come."

Xander chuckled. "Oh, are the thieves stupid enough to try and rob princes now? What about princes that carry a sword, and know very damn well how to wield it? Relax Silas. You have been helping me day and night recently with barely to none efficient sleep. Please, rest in my name." Silas looked as though he was going to say something, but a yawn came out instead. "I guess I can take a nap. Just be careful milord." As Silas walked off, Xander couldn't help but consider himself lucky for having such a great retainer. Sure, Silas probably joined so he can be closer to Kamui; however, Silas should know by now that she does not, and hopefully, will not, remember him.

"Oh, and what is a prince doing around this place?" Xander sighed. "Must you act sultry to your own brother?" Camilla had giggled at Xander's comment, who sensed the uselessness of her actually answering the question. "So, what are you doing here anyway brother? Aren't you supposed to meet with Father and his war council?"

"Yes, and we've already decided on the final action plan." Camilla had then raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "Which is?"

"To march towards the to an area of plains in the Hoshido area, and hold it."

"I thought that-"

"Father said that he would find a way. Once we're there, we will set up defenses and start ransoming for Kamui."

"And Corrin?" Xander's heart skipped a beat right there. He should have known that Camilla was going to ask him about Corrin.

"And Corrin?" Xander could here his sister's voice rise as he thought on the ways he could break this to her.

"And Corrin?!"

"... He will not come back. Father has deduced him as a disgrace and traitor to Nohr." Camilla's face was one that Xander hadn't seen in a long time; a murderous happy face was on the front of her head, eyes filled with the desire to kill, showing just what her mental stability really is. "And whyyy?"

"He was a scapegoat in case things went wrong." And in very brief seconds, Xander was pushed against the wall, with Camilla's hand on his throat, but not squeezing it. Xander knew this was for the suspense, and she was enjoyed by it; for once, Xander felt like the others. "And you DID NOT tell us whyyy?!" Xander could feel Camilla try to grip his neck; luckily, he had his armor to protect for now. "I didn't know Camilla! If I had known, I would have not sent him with Kamui!"

"Really!? Then how come Leo and you are always putting hardships that he doesn't deserve!?" A flow of tears had begun to flow down her face, contrasting her insane smirk. "Why do you despise Corrin so much? He's your brother as much as he is mine."

Xander sighed, trying to take deep breaths with Camilla holding a loose grip on his throat. "Yet we baby him so much, it would disgust the people. He's so sick and unable, that the people would save the conquerors the trouble of killing him."

"He's like this because of Father! He won't assist in giving him proper health!"

"Yet some of the people here have similar problems, and they still work while he sat in a tower."

"SITS XANDER! SITS!" _'Gods she's crazy right now.'_ "Also, he's NOT from here!"

"And neither is Kamui! She's his twin, not ours!"

"You know what!? It seems like telling Leo and Elise the TRUTH is a good idea! Isn't that right brother!?" _'No.'_ As much as he hope that she was playing with him, Xander saw the madness in her eyes and the movement of her lips as she chuckled with madness. He had done this; he had unleashed Camilla's inner self. Something she hid from the others; something only Xander, and possibly Leo, knew. And now she was threatening to tell their younger siblings that the siblings they knew forever were not their own. There was only one way out of this. And he hated every bit of it.

"Do that, and I tell Father your secret." Camilla madly laughed at that. "Oh, and which one is that?!"

"... How is your life now that you are not a virgin anymore?" Everything changed with Camilla. Her face had reverted to her sane self, she lost her grip, letting Xander free from the wall, and tears were falling more freely down her face. "How... How did you know?"

"Camill-"

"HOW!?"

"... When I see someone like you just walking to gods know where, I don't worry. When I try to find you, I get to worry. Then I am told rumors. Then some people tell me unusual things not never. Then I ask questions. And I must say, you left your tracks wide open to people who truly know you, and especially for those who know you and him."

The breakdown had continued. His sister had then slid down against the wall and sat. Xander, seeing no one nearby, sat next to his crying sister, being there to comfort her.

Moments had gone by until Camilla had spoken up. "When will we tell them?" Xander knew what she was referring to; the two need to know the truth at some point. "Not now. Give me time; I need to figure out how I want to break it down."

"And Corrin? How will we tell Elise?" Xander's heart turned. He had forgotten about how much Elise loved him. "We don't."

 **And that's it! A lot shorter than usual, but it's something. Let's try to aim for a once a month update (which probably won't happen given that Heroes is coming out soon). And here's a sne-**

 **Wait. I don't have one!? Shoot. Well, this is going to be tough. Eh, I will tell the concept. Corrin hangs out with Hinoka, trying to figure out how the fuck to Dragon Vein's, because let's be honest here; I don't. Someone mind explaining this to me? Comments section? Takumi?**

 **Takumi: I'm going to be to busy in Fire Emblem Heroes to help you out.**

 **Alright, whatever. Also, if you like or not, Heroes is still a Fire Emblem game. You're going to play it whether you like or not because you love the series that much. Also, don't forget to vote for the 'Choose Your Legends' poll for the game. If you guys are curious who I've chosen, I've chosen: Eliwood (favorite lord in the series, even if he is good at nothing in his own game), Ninian (favorite dancer in the series, very curious to see how they would use her in the game), Seliph/Sigurd (Genealogy of the Holy War and both are badasses? 'Nuff said), Tine (I like Tine:)), and Seth (if the game ends up being freakin difficult as hell, I need Seth to help out with training weaker units. Why? Because Seth is... Seth. Do we need an explanation?).**

 **Anyway, vote for the new poll that I have. Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fire Emblem Fates: The story that is going to die off within the next couple of months**

 **Well, with no sneak peak, you guys are probably going in blind if not for my description. If I get anything wrong with how Dragon Veins work outside of the game, then please let me know, but we also need to remember that the game explains- what does the game explain about it?**

 **Nothing? Great, now I need to make shit up.**

 **And sorry about the last chapter was a little short, even by my standards. The sibling chapters might actually be like how the chapters were structured; the Ryoma chapter shows the length for the Hoshido chapters, while the Xander shows the length for the Nohr chapters (the length varies still though). The Nohrian royal family is not, and I repeat, is not the main focus. However, in between we are going to be interrupted by a surprise and a Robin chapter.**

 **And yes, I know I've been gone forever, but we all know what I've been doing. Playing Heroes. Gods, everyone else is rather dedicated to still do their stories while I'm procrastinating this one. Sorry!**

 **Finally there is no separate stories. When I went further into the cycle theory, I realized, theoretically, that if there was different outcomes, say Fates, then the cycle can effect both time lines. In short without any spoilers, there is going to be really no one getting paired up on the Nohrian side, only Selena, for reasons that may or may not be obvious. However, the vote was more so for Revelations since I'm doing something really weird, along with blowing your fucking minds.**

 **Anyway, Heroes! Honestly, I rather enjoy the game. While I am sad that not every character made it into the game yet, I am happy that some of my favorite characters (Eliwood, Sophia, Robin, Azura) made it in right now. I do 'blaze' through the Orbs for the FE7 characters though (pun intended). Don't worry, I haven't spent my own money on it. Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Every game released in Japan only would have a remake if that was the case, including FE7, because that one was my favorite. Even if it was released worldwide.**

 _'How did I do it?'_ As Corrin sat down in the plain area, he thought back on how he ended up here. Ryoma had told him, first thing when Corrin woke up, was that he needed to go too the alternate entrance of the castle, used only by royals to hone their skills in the usage of the Dragon Vein, since Corrin was still inexperienced in the usage of the mystical power. Corrin thought this was a good idea, since it gave him an opportunity to try and get ahead of Kamui in terms of using the power, since she was also in the same position as him in terms of usage of Dragon Vein powers.

But even then, Kamui had Xander and Camilla to help her with what concludes as a Dragon Vein spot and how to activate it after her first time. Corrin had several hours of being out cold instead. Even if he didn't figure out how the Dragon Vein worked, he kind of appreciated the peace and quiet that he received from the area. Ever since the two mercenaries Ryoma hired had shown up, people had gotten a lot more on edge, due Peri's violent outbursts. However, it was more so the women, since Laslow was apparently a skirt chaser.

Needless to say, it was relaxing. It also gave him time to think. Last night was his first dinner with his entire family. When he had arrived in Hoshido, Mikoto had thought that Corrin wasn't ready for a dinner with the rest of the family yet, due to comfort reasons. So the last few days, it was just him and his mother. But it wasn't bad, just the two of them. She had told him multiple stories from when he was around, things that he didn't remember. It was those times that he wished he remembered things.

Then at dinner, it seemed like he belonged, something he always wanted. But the one thing that was wrong, and he believed everyone knew it, was Takumi. It was the first time that Corrin had seen him, yet he didn't even bother to speak to him. Corrin sighed. Of course Corrin knew that there was going to be people (at least the handful that knew he was here) suspicious about his arrival, but he didn't expect it from his own brother.

Corrin shook his head. _'Focus. I need to do this. Or at least learn how to.'_ As Corrin sat there, staring at the grass, expecting it to do something, he didn't seem to hear the footsteps coming up behind him. "You know, I never expected you to be one of those kinds of people that take pleasure in watching grass grow." Corrin, startled, quickly turned his head, only to see Hinoka there, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, hah, hah. Very funny." The next thing Corrin knew, Hinoka was sitting to the left of him, with her naginata being on her left. "So... what ARE you doing anyway?" Corrin sighed. "I'm trying to figure out how to use the Dragon Veins here, or just the ability in general."

"Oh, those. Yeah, they were a pain in a butt to learn at first, then it gets easy afterwards." Corrin was amazed with Hinoka's attitude about the situation, how she was calm about it and how she seemed confident about herself. "Well, if it's not too much to ask, can you please help me?" Hinoka gave him a soft smile. "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? Anyway, Dragon Veins are kind of hard to explain. They aren't seen by normal humans, but since both Nohrian and Hoshidian royalty have dragon blood in them, they gain the abilities to see where the marks are and to activate them."

"See them? How?" Corrin wasn't aware of this at all. He was rather sure that Xander didn't even tell Kamui this information.

"Well, you need to sort of focus at least half of your attention on your sight, so it makes it risky, but it's rather hard to miss the spot. You just need to relax your body and mind, and focus your eyes on your surroundings. Give it a try."

Corrin nodded. He took a deep breath. Relaxing his body was easy, even with his stature; that was one of the benefits of being in Hoshido, he presumed. The difficult part, however, was his mind; it was struggling with the facts laid before him. As much as he wanted to call them family (and he was desperate to) due to being the only people he was certain that loved him, Corrin knew he didn't truly know them. He knew it shouldn't be bothering him, as they know him inside out, but he doesn't remember them. He genuinely tried at various points to remember the past memories he hadn't collected, but nothing had come up.

All Corrin saw in his mind was his time in Nohr; the verbal and physical abuse. The pity he received from Camilla. The only things he thought were true were the friendship he had with his butler and twin maids, but even then, that would have been a little iffy.

"Just relax. Harness your blood. Feel the energy through your body." Hinoka's words broke his thoughts like steel cutting through paper. _'She's right. I can't think on these thoughts right now. I need to focus and concentrate.'_ As he sat there, eyes closed, Corrin cleared his thoughts. In his mind, Nohr didn't exist at the moment. He was a new person.

That's when he felt it. It was a little tingly feeling inside his body, specifically his mind. When Corrin opened his eyes, he saw it. It was a little blue flame (or it appeared to be), but it let out a strong aura, like it was calling out to him. As he neared it, Corrin realized one thing; how did he activate the one last time?

As if she could read her brother's thoughts, Hinoka spoke up. "Just hold out your hand in place and concentrate on the spot."

… Well that's not something he's ever done. If that's the case, then HOW did he activate the last one? _'Eh, beginner's luck.'_ Before he could do as he told, however, he heard rustling in the nearby bushes. Thinking it was just some random animal, Corrin did as he was told and put his arm out, with it's extension going towards the Dragon Vein. For a few seconds nothing happened, as if it was giving the two people present a moment of suspense. Then, as if it was on cue, a blue ball of energy – the same one he saw in the area he rescued Hinoka and Sakura- rose up from the ground and, instantaneously, slammed into the ground.

All the sudden, a heavy, ferocious wind was blowing from behind Corrin, causing him to trip a little, only for a smiling Hinoka to catch his arm. "Caught you off guard?" Corrin nodded as found his footing in the ground. "What's the point of this Vein anyway?"

"The wind helps with the fliers movenment speed; it allows them to get to places faster." Corrin looked at the sight before; the petals on the trees had flown off with the wind, creating a storm of petals before him. He didn't care that some of them were stuck in his hair; he just wanted to stand there, admiring the view, wondering what other things he hasn't seen yet.

…

Hinoka was rather relieved when her brother finally performed the Dragon Vein. It was something that would eat you from the inside out if you didn't perform it on the first day; it had taken her three days before she had finally done this particular Vein. "Alright, I guess we should head back to the castle since the wind is-"

Hinoka, however, never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment, a rather large branch had broken off from the tree. And she knew it wasn't from the wind, because in the same moment, a man had gotten up from where the branch had dropped and begun to mutter to himself. The Princess, sensing some kind of danger, quickly grabbed her nearby naginata and had sprinted towards the unknown assailant. Just as she was going to jump on him, Corrin had moved in the way. "Wait Hinoka!" He then quickly turned towards the man. "Jakob!? Is that you?"

Once the man had turned to the sound of his own name, Hinoka had gotten a better look at him. His uniform indicated that he was a butler of sorts, most likely from Nohr, and while he had a handsome face, it was covered in dirt and scratches. "Lord Corrin!? Is that really you!?" And before Hinoka could even blink, Jakob was already right in front of Corrin on his knees. "Thank the gods I've found you! Well, of course I lost Felicia, but-"

"You lost Felicia?! How!?"

"Well, she does have a rather bad sense of direction. But don't worry; she has a map that she is probably reading wrong right now." Right now, Hinoka could only assume that this Felicia person was a co-worker to Jakob, but even then, she beginning to become lost in this conversation. "And milord, I do have to say, you cannot become so friendly with your kidnappers at this situation." Nevermind what Corrin wants, Hinoka now wanted to break the butler's jaw.

"Wait Jakob, you got it wrong. You-"

"Don't worry about it milord. I will take care of this wench permanently, and take off. And find Felicia, but that's if I feel like it then."

"Who are you calling wench, Nohrian Scum! You took my brother away from me!"

Jakob sneered at that comment. "Brother? Please wench, Lord Corrin has been born into the Nohrian Royalty, not Hoshidian."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I was born into Hoshidian Royalty before I was kidnapped and taken to Nohr!"

"Lord Corrin that's insa-" However, Jakob stopped mid-sentence, with his smirk still on his face, but his eyes showing deep thought. In the next second, Jakob had fallen to the ground, with his back on the grass, with his smirk planted on his face. _'Yes! He died from the shock!'_

In the next moment, Jakob had risen up from the ground. _'NO! He's not dead!'_ He then went on his knees with his face looking upwards at Hinoka. "MiladyIdoapoligizeformyrudenessearlierifyoumustknowmynameisJakobandIcandowhateverhousehold

choreyourequiremetodobutfirstImustgetcleanedupfirstandhaveaguidedtouroftheplacesoIcanknowprocedures

andlayoutoftheareasoIknowwhotoservebutmyresponsibilitiesgotoLordCorrinfirst."

"... Yeah, whatever, just let me relax from all that."

"But, Hinoka, you said we needed to go inside. It's anyway almost breakfast." Hinoka groaned; this is what you get for waking up so early to train. Jakob chuckled. "You are going to need to show me the kitchen; I could make a breakfast better than every single cook in this entire castle." As Jakob set off for the castle, but walking slowly while waiting for them, Hinoka got up and stood next to Corrin, who was looking off in the distance. "Anything wrong?"

"Hm?" As Corrin turned, he saw Hinoka right next to him. "Nothing. Just thinking." Hinoka became interested with this. "Thinking about what?" Corrin softly smiled. "Thinking about how I had one person to try and protect me in Nohr, and gave me the comfort that I needed." Hinoka looked at Jakob, who was silently waiting for Hinoka and Corrin, all while observing his environment. Even though the Princess didn't like him that much, the butler had her gratitude.

Hinoka had wondered about something though: why did Jakob believe Corrin? It was almost like that he remembered something, like maybe a rumor or suspicious things. Or maybe he remembered someone. But who? It would have to be someone with enough authority, position, and an older person to actually know about Corrin's heritage, if Jakob's behavior was anything to go by. But who?

 **And now for the sneak peak:**

"So why do we need to come to the border wall again?" Xander sighed. "It's to inspect the condition and readiness in case if Hoshido ever attacked it." Camilla, knowing Xander, knew that was the objective mission; his personal reason, however, would have to be the tales of the eccentric group there.

 **Guess who we're having next time? Anyway sorry for the late update and giving a short chapter out to you guys. Also, correct me for any spelling mistakes or grammar issues. And remember, read and review. Well, and also vote, because I'm so damn indecisive, but hey, I'd like to know the opinions of my readers.**

 **Well, till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fire Emblem Fates: The story that doesn't get updated till two months later**

 **Is it really a bi-monthly story? I don't know. Anyway on to new news that actually matters:**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes has grossed more money than Super Mario Run, at the time of writing. Which means, A. you have some stash of iTunes/Google Play gift cards that you thought were completely useless up until now to get the heroes you want; B. You have nothing else to spend your free money on; or C. you are really desperate to get the one hero you want. And by that, I mean Ninian, because... Ninian. I mean, everyone likes Ninian. Well, unless you ship Eliwood with someone else. Oh, and Ike. I mean, he did grab the tier list, punch a hole in it, and put his face there, signifying that he IS the tier list. And Celica.**

 **Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia has come out, and that's the reason why this story wasn't updated sooner because of it. Also, the 6th chapter of the game revealed... stuff. Stuff that will come up soon, but will try to explain things. Things such as a certain object in both games.**

 **For those of you that are wondering about the cycle theory, it's still there, but we are just not doing two stories because... time. Also, I might start doing some little oneshots here and there with other universes, such as Heroes, Blazing Blade, etc. Just because it helps with the writing in my opinion, and helps me expand, since I could get into some new territory and try out experiments, since the sequel will be rated M, for content. As in, CONTENT.**

 **Also, this was originally a Camilla centric chapter, however, due to time, it focuses on Leo and Xander, with them dealing with Camilla's antics, with them representing the sanity and the other the insanity of the Nohrian royals, which was one thing I was disappointed about in Fates, since Camilla is clearly mentally unstable, while Leo and Xander are the most level-headed of the group.**

 **Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Fire Emblem?**

Kamui was, in all honesty, rather skeptical about her heritage. Not whether it was real or not, but who KNEW. Obviously King Garon, since he's the one that took her. Xander and Camilla were both deduced by the time frame it had happened. But did Leo know? He was smart enough to figure it out. Elise? No way; she wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

It was at that moment that the door to her room had opened. Kamui knew when it would open, even being turned away from it and the fact that it was a sliding door. It let the sun shine even more in the purposely dim-litted room. The people that opened this door only came here for one reason: to get her out. Most of the time, it had been Queen Mikoto and Kaze, begging to at least walk around since it wasn't healthy to stay in her room forever. Ryoma had even come to try and convince, but to no avail.

"For the last time, I-"

"Well this place is a rather big mess. Than again, this is YOU we are talking about."

Kamui paused. _'It can't be.'_ Yet when she turned around, she saw probably the most unexpected person, carrying a tray of tea; Jakob. "Jakob!? What are you doing here? Are you here to break me out?"

Jakob chuckled, as if he was mocking her. "No, milady. I serve milord Corrin and you, but mostly the former due to respect shown. It's just I have a different employer; which reminds me, would you like some tea? Hoshidian tea is divine, yet so rare in Nohr due to the embargo's."

Kamui shook her head. "Are you actually believing them? They are the opposing country." Jakob sighed, as if he was nodding off stupidity. "I am willing to listen to Lord Corrin, and I have come to reason that the claims he makes, about his family, are true."

Kamui shook her head; of all the people to believe such ridiculous claims, Jakob went with it. "What proof is there?" Jakob then turned to the window, as if he was looking at someplace else. "... You would surely remember how soldiers would come to the fortress to give letters and reports to the men stationed at the fortress? Oh, of course you do. Anyhow, we always delivered these things to the people stationed there. All except for one. The soldiers always went straight to his room, a place not even I was allowed to go in. And as milord had told this information to me, I realized just what the old man was hiding." Jakob then bowed. "Good day."

As Jakob left, Kamui sat there staring at the wall, with only one name going through her mind. Gunter. He knew. And even then, how was it not more obvious due to his age and wisdom? Gunter was a true father to her (with Xander being a father-like brother), despite his age, so she could never blame him. But now that Kamui knew that people did know the truth, she started to wonder what her family was doing to get her back. That is, if they were.

…

"Are you sure you want to go out now? Your patrol hours are not until the next hour." Niles had only grinned at Leo, who was sitting at his desk reading. "Milord, I would gladly volunteer myself for this duty. Besides, Odin is out around the castle terrorizing someone with his antics, so who better to keep him on leash than me?"

Leo sighed. "I suppose so. Just don't destroy something, or get yourself in trouble." As Niles turned and left with a smirk on his face, Leo had muttered the actual words he wanted to say. "Or get my sister pregnant." He still felt like he betrayed Camilla for telling Xander his suspicions, but it was for the best; Niles getting Camilla pregnant, and their secret outed, would spark civil unrest, with them fearing another Garon incident.

It also allowed Leo to try and keep Camilla's sexual fantasies to a minimum, due to her feelings and desire for Corrin. Leo shuddered at the thought of what was in her diary. People had interesting lives, but THOSE things went against so many things that it was unbelievable. And Camilla did try to break several of the relationship barriers with Corrin many nights, but being thwarted by, occasionally, Leo, and, mostly, Gunter.

And there was Corrin. Leo groaned. Granted, he didn't hate Corrin; he just never trusted him and considered him a threat. It was just because of his look. While Camilla and Xander presumed that Leo knew nothing, Leo had figured out their secret a long time ago, and had even made a conspiracy board, which he was proud of. But even then, Corrin's entire look was not normal, even for Hoshidian standards. There was something off about him; very off, and he was sure Corrin isn't even aware of it. He'd only hope that it wouldn't determine the war's fate.

…

"How ready do you think the wall is milord?" Xander one last survey of the surrounding area. "It's fine for now. All we need is more troops and we would be excellent condition general." Daniela did a little chuckle, one that Xander did not like. "Of course milord." As she walked away, Xander wondered why people like her joined the Nohrian army, and how. "Milord, Selena is currently in the mess hall. Should we proceed to leave?"

Xander sighed. Of the retainers that Camilla had lent him, Selena was the one he didn't want. She had a bad competitive streak, but, mostly, would usually tell him some suspicions of hers and rumors, such as Camilla's nightly "strolls", all to satisfy her hunger for Corrin, which was unhealthy for her. If it wasn't for Selena and Leo, he would have never solved this mystery. Yet, Camilla is now keeping only the most loyal with her, which would only be Beruka, meaning Xander would not be getting any useful information from her.

The Crown Prince wished he didn't have to play this game with Camilla. However, his sister was going to far for her adopted brother, and it is not helping her already damaged mind. "Yes, let us go to the hall; they have rooms for us, so we might as well spend the night."

The Border Wall. Xander hated the place; it was a dull place, where the soldiers were either serious beyond belief (which is coming from Xander, who admits he is far too serious), or greedy scoundrels. The only lively part would probably be the mess hall, but even then, it was full of drunkards, so as he entered the hall he-

"Yeah, full house! You guys owe me 52 steaks! Oh, and throw in some bones."

… What the hell. If Xander was seeing this right, Selena was currently playing some gambling game. With a wolfskin, who was being overshadowed by the giant sitting next to him. Where he came from is obvious; Wolfskin Mountain did get its name from something. WHY he was here however is another question entirely. One he did not want to know, as the boxes next to him had a raw smell to them. Meat probably.

"Oh please, I'm still walking away with a larger prize than you are, Dogbreath!" _'Oh no.'_ When Selena starts her famous attitude, nothing stops her.

"Oh, look who's talking Pigtails!" _'Oh gods no. They could at least make some new names.'_

"Oh, why you little-" Xander had decided to walk away from the scene, as the voices became muffled from him walking from the hall. The Prince sighed as he looked out to the fields below him. Soon, they will be covered in nothing but blood if the war against turned for worst. Right now though, Kamui-

"Excuse me, sir, but are you newly stationed?" As Xander turned, he expected to see some poor troubadour whose was quivering in her boots. What Xander saw, however, was completely the opposite; a scantaly clad woman, with armor covering her legs, arms, lower region, and, very loosely so, her breasts, which rivaled Camilla's in terms of size. If what rumors said of Xander secretly being true were false, he would be disgusted. However, if this was karma or not, the rumors were true. Not only that, but she was also fare of face; who could not be attracted to this woman?

"No milady, I am not. I'm merely here for a visit." How he can keep calm in the presence of a woman like this? The woman looked at him like she was examining him. "Well, why are you here sir?" Xander raised an eyebrow to this; surely she did recognize him as the Crown Prince of Nohr? Something is up here. "I'm just here to see to our army's equipment and such, since I AM after all, one of the head generals of the military." The woman seemed surprised at this, and for a glimpse, Xander could see a desire in her eyes. "You are?!" Xander softly smiled. "Yes, I am Xander of the Nohrian Army." The woman looked even more surprised at this, and Xander could see what is in her eyes; greed. "But then that means-" As realization dawned down on her, she immediately bowed, with Xander unable to take his off her chest. "I'm only from the nearby village, so do forgive me sir."

Xander then raised his eyebrow slightly. That might explain things; she is possibly greedy due to her being incredibly poor, as the village she is referencing to is the poorest village in Nohr. Villages like those didn't exactly have access to the portraits of the Nohrian family either. "Be at peace, erm-"

"Charlotte milord." Xander smiled. "What a lovely name. If I may ask, why is it you are enlisted here?" Charlotte look as though she hesitated. "... If you must know, I'm working so I can send money to my parents, since they have done so much for me." Just like that? She immediately gives up why she works at this miserable place? Xander doubted she was lying, but why was she telling him the truth? He knew how people like her liked to lie, courtesy of Silas's stories, but why not her? Was it because he was a prince? Then Xander realized; he still had one slot open for another retainer. Was Charlotte trying to get into that position, or is he just wanting to think that?

"A person who is grateful for their parents. You don't see those every day." Charlotte sighed. "Yet the money made here is so little." Xander had two options; to say he is sorry and walk away, or to take her on as a retainer without knowing her strength? If he took the latter, he would be no different from Camilla, having sex with Niles out of sexual desire/frustration.

Then Xander realized a minor thing. His great grandfather had married a village maiden that he made his retainer at the age of 21, 7 years after she became said retainer, and he was one of the most beloved kings in recent history. This is no different; Camilla was in a relationship with Niles, formerly one of the most notorious criminals, out of desire, while Xander could be in a relationship with Charlotte, who would be a retainer, and replicate that relationship his great grandfather had. To do that, however, Xander would have to actually love Charlotte with his heart, which meant getting to know her. However, he could take Charlotte on in a duel, lose to her, and take her on out of recognition, then he would have all the time in the world to talk to her. Somewhat anyway. _'I guess this is what women make you do.'_

"That's a shame really. My retainer, Silas, makes a great amount of money, 6000 bullion to be exact, due to just being there for a prince, but he spends it on some exotic things and the occasional gambling. Someone like you would be very deserving of the paycheck, but it's not saying he doesn't deserve it." Charlotte was peaked with interest clearly. "Really? Well, I wish I could but you need to be recommended by a royal to be a retainer." Xander smiled, knowing his pieces fell into place. "Or if we duel and the challenger wins with a witness around, then they could become retainer." Charlotte looked up at him, as if looking at a stranger who gave free food. "Are you offering to take me as your retainer?"

"As long as you can prove your strength." Charlotte smiled, then rushed to hug him at the waist. "Oh thank you sir! I mean, I do have to leave my friends behind, but still, I can send more money!" Xander smiled. He could use some of the people to know more about the woman he just met. "We are always short on the royal guard. Perhaps if you win, we could invite them in too?" Charlotte looked up at his face. "That would be amazing! I will come and get those idiots over to the practice area now." As she ran off, with chest boucing, Xander felt that he just saw another side of Charlotte; a more crude one. Xander smiled. It honestly fit her if she was like that. As Xander walked to the area, he half-prayed that she was somewhat strong, as he did not want to go easy on her.

 **He's lucky that he has that high defense, because that shit speed and luck would probably screw him over.**

 **Anyway, sneak peak to the next chapter:**

"This place is amazing. How do you not just spend all of your time here, just reading every book?"

Azura giggled at Corrin's enthusiasm. "Well I do have other hobbies, such as singing. Another reason is that the library is overlooked by Orochi."

 **"Is this guy telling us that Orochi is Corrin's waifu? WHAT THE FUCK!" Hey, you need to vote dammit! I'm looking at this thing right now, and so far you people are rather equal for the fuck originality section and the give Flora a husband that isn't Jakob but Corrin is in a threesome section. Either way, I win. Sort of.**

 **And yes, the 'WTF' Act 6 from Echoes does play a * minor * role in the story, but we are going to be taking bits from it and expanding on it. You will see soon enough.**

 **And for those bitching about Warriors having too many sword wielders, please check out the limited edition of the Japanese version of the game on Serenes Forest, since they changed the image. It has Male Robin, Lucina and Lissa on the box, and Tiki is getting an amiibo. So yeah. Also, I'm pretty sure that when Hyrule Warriors released it's DLC, the majority bought it. Or am I the only one?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Edit: Typos are fixed. Also, if the above thing about Warriors made anyone think I am saying to buy the DLC, I do apologize for that. I was just stating my opinion (although having mostly Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates IS a bad idea, but then again, they pulled the same thing with Hyrule). Also the pull is going to be closed two days after the next chapter will probably be awhile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fire Emblem Fates: Now with a NEW Laptop**

 **I know, exciting right? I mean sure, my old one crashed and lost all progress lost on the this chapter, and that means that this story is going to get updated at a much slower pace, but hey, we got another chapter! In case if the font shows up differently, but I don't think it would affect the story too much. I think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Path of Radiance would have been remade by now.**

As Azura looked around in the library, she couldn't help but notice Corrin's enthusiasm towards the ancient structure. As much as she could say it was childish of him, she couldn't help but be entertained by his quest of literacy. Ever since Azura had shown him where the Royal Library was, Corrin would come down here frequently just to explore the vast shelves of wonder. Somewhere Azura also visited often.

"It's amazing." Corrin had looked up and down on the shelves, looking to see the various of stories placed on the shelves. "Just seeing all of these makes me wonder if a collection would ever end."

Azura giggled, amused by Corrin's enthusiasm. "I take it that you didn't have a library where you grew up in Nohr." Corrin shook his head. "No, we did. It's just… this is more spectacular. It doesn't have this empty feeling when you look at it. Like there is a never ending quest hidden in it." Azura looked at Corrin, wondering what kind of place he grew up in. When she was in Nohr, there was nothing. No books. No people except her Mother. No curiosity. Nothing but fear.

"How do you not spend all of your time down here, just reading every book." Corrin's comment took Azura out of her thoughts. "Well, for one, the books I'm interested are mainly ghost stories." The statement obviously put a questioning glance on Corrin's face. "Ghost stories? Really? Not going to lie, I thought you were into anything else but ghost stories."

"What's wrong with ghost stories? I personally find them entertaining." Corrin sighed. "It's just that whenever I read one, I think it isn't bad. But then in the middle of the night, when you hear the faintest noise, you immediately wake up, curse yourself for taking that story casually, then precede to stay awake all night."

In all honesty, Azura didn't know who was worse; Sakura or Corrin. "Another reason why I don't spend my time in here often is because the librarian that runs this place is Orochi." Corrin turned to face Azura after picking up a couple of books off of the shelf. "Who's Orochi? You make her seem bad."

Azura shuddered at the thought of the Hoshidian Diviner; the Hoshidian Royals were all required were all required to take classes from her, including Azura. They were, to put it simply, hell, through strict teaching and her personality. The only one that didn't have to go through this was Ryoma, but even then, he GREW UP with her. "She is one of Queen Mikoto's retainers, and while she takes her job seriously, she has a… unique personality."

"... I take it that it's something that I don't want to know." Azura nodded; there was so many things that she wanted, and about half of them involved Orochi. "On a change of note, what readings did you find?" Corrin put the small stack of books on the table Azura was currently sitting on, who was skimming through a small history book. "Well since I have little to no knowledge of Hoshidian history, I thought that I could do some reading up on it before anything else."

Azura took a look at the book. 'History and Accomplishments of Hoshido'. One of, if not THE, scariest thing she has ever seen in her life. "Have fun." Corrin chuckled at her comment. "It may be a history book, but it can't be tha- Oh." Judging by Corrin's silence, Azura guessed that he saw the side by side paragraph structure on each page in large book. "... I'm not getting any sleep later, am I?"

"Nope." Corrin sighed. "Well I least I got this to keep me occupied." Azura took a look at the title and formed a small smile. "You must love complex fantasy novels that take place during a war if you picked up that one." Something she didn't expect from him of all people.

"I'm not going to lie, I actually do." Azura thought about the book long and hard; she enjoyed nearly every moment of it. Sure she needed to read it another time and think about the heroine's actions, but even she was still enjoyable. "Well I hope you enjoy 'The Shadows of Valentia'." Corrin smiled. "I hope I do."

Valentia. Azura was not going to lie, but she wished it was real. She wanted to see the world that Alm and Celica built together, and see the Mila Tree. She loved all the little things too; Zeke and Tatiana's love, Mae and Boey's bickering, Gray and Tobin's friendship, and reuniting of the Whitewings.

"Well, I better get started on the book. I actually do need to sleep tomorrow. Mother scheduled me to meet with Takumi in the morning." Takumi. Always the paranoid one. Azura felt she knew it would go down terribly for both of them, but there may be a small chance for Takumi to accept. A VERY small chance. "Well, I suppose I would see you later."

"Actually, is it, um, okay if I sit next to you and read?" Azura didn't notice the uncertainty in his voice as she flustered, thankfully while staring at the text before her. She was never ask that question before, even by Sakura. Yet, she felt okay with it. Was it because they were similar? "I don't mind."

"Thanks. Also, do you know where Ryoma is? I haven't seen him at all today."

…

He questioned every little bit of sanity left in his mind for why he agreed to have lunch with his Mother. Of course Reina had to be on a scouting mission. No, instead, Ryoma had to deal with OROCHI. "I'm sorry milord, but you look like a porcupine in that armor! Better yet, a LOBSTER! HAHAHAHA!" Currently, the mad woman was judging his armor. AGAIN. Only this time, in front of his own Mother, who was trying to stifle her laughs through her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry milord. I think we should move onto more important subjects." Ryoma sighed. Finally, Orochi was finally giving him a chance to speak. " Yes, I believe so. Mo-"

"When are you getting married?" Ryoma turned to Orochi in surprise. "... Did I just-"

"Yes. You heard that just right."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Ryoma turned around to see the owner of the voice. Laslow. Of course it was him of all people. "And why is that Laslow?"

"Well, I mean a woman's company is always the best company in my opinion. It should do great justice for someone like you to get married." Orochi giggled a little at the buffoon. "Oh, I like this man. Tell me, milord, what kind of woman are you interested in? Strong, independent ones?"

"What!? Or-"

"Or maybe shy and cute ones?"

"Laslow, I'm-"

"Or maybe you have a particular fetish?"

"WHAT?!" Mikoto, who was trying to not laugh, bursted out in laughter at this comment. Laslow only grinned. "Oh yes, a man's dreams. Tell me, do you like princesses?"

"How did I-"

"Ooh, what about older women?"

"There is something wrong with you wo-"

"AHH HAH, you must like maids? Well I can't blame you really, I mean-"

"That reminds me; Laslow, where's Peri?" Ryoma was done with this talk; he was here to have a serious conversation with his mother, only for these two to get on his nerves. And frankly, he was about to strangle Laslow, who happened to be realize his mistake. "... I'll find her right now." And off he ran.

Ryoma turned to look at Orochi, who was grinning. "Are you done?"

"Just about." Ryoma sighed: finally, a chance to say what he wanted to. "Mother, I asked you of this meeting for a specific reason." Mikoto nodded. "Yes. And what is the matter?"

"It has to do with something I realized over the days. A flaw to gain Corrin back to us." Orochi chuckled. "Oh, and what can that be? The Nohrians messed up their chances with him. Corrin clearly wants to stay here. What could threaten the return of our dear, missing prince?"

"The 'P' word." The room went silent. Queen Mikoto sat there, having a solemn look on her face, realizing what he meant by that. Orochi, for once, was not smiling. Instead, she had a worried look on her face and had immediately gotten to check the corridors that led out of the room. No one was there. Orochi had then preceded to close the sliding doors. What was said in that room, never came out of that room.

 **While I did receive a new laptop, I had saved all previous rough drafts on the old one electronically. Meaning I lost the work I had. The story will be updated more slowly now, due to needing to recreate the drawing board, the plot line, and the rough drafts. In the meantime, I will try and keep content updated, with me making some new stories for you guys to enjoy. Maybe something on Echoes (Berkut=Seto Kaiba conspiracy confirmed?), Genealogy (to celebrate the most badass (but not the most personality driven) lord, Sigurd, being added into Heroes), or Blazing Blade (I like Blazing Blade:))**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fire Emblem Fates: Wait, we AREN'T dead yet?**

 **I'm not going to lie, I thought the other new story was going to gain more attention. But apparently not. A lot has happened since I last was here. You've got the controversial Ayra Banner in Heroes that I should have been complaining about. Except I got her off of my free summon. Yeah. I got Warriors, and while I enjoy it, the story was 'meh', most of the cast was Fates (Complaining about Fates in a Fates fic? Wow, that's new), the supports were either great, hilarious in hindsight(Chrom and Ryoma's. Take a second to think), or WTF (Chrom and Camilla's. *SHUDDERS*). OH, don't get me started on the memes (WinterTharja=ArmoredUnit. WTF?!).**

 **While that's been going on, I've been revising things here and there. In short, I changed some future things. Hope you guys enjoy it! Now onto Corr- Wait, it deals with Robin?! Wow, so much for the Fates comeback.**

 **Disclaimer: Ike would be in Warriors if I owned Fire Emblem.**

"Why isn't this tree destroyed yet!?" Robin was always fond of the Mila Tree; the remains of a Goddess, the beauty, and Tiki's home on top. What Robin didn't like was climbing the damn thing. For once, he was fully on board with Lissa when they first climbed the thing. However, this time, he was here in search of some MIA morons.

"Isn't it hard to destroy this thing?"

"Don't know. Ask Chrom or your mother for Falchion and we will see." Morgan. Oh, not-so-sweet Morgan. Robin would have died on this journey if not for her presence, making everything so much entertaining.

"Wait I tell I tell Gerome about this." Robin smiled. "That's right. This is your first ti- GEROME?! Why GEROME?!"

"Well I mean, none of us except Mother have seen this place."

"AND?! He better not be your boyfriend! You are too young for dating."

"Dad, I'm 17! I'm okay to be dating Gerome."

"Ha! You just admitted it!" GEROME!? Of all people she could have chosen, she picked mister 'my parents died so leave me alone'? It clashes! It isn't visually appealing! It will result in Cherche putting her foot up Robin's ass! IT DOESN'T GIVE GALEFORCE!

' _... Okay, what just happened up there mind? You know, nevermind. I'm going crazy.'_ "Alright, so maybe I am! But even then, the only other girl there is-"

"Cynthia. Trust me, I know." The poor girl took Inigo's disappearance to heart. She kept- actually, KEEPS, wondering if Inigo would come back with another love from where he went. The solution would be two things. 1. Inigo would dump her for Cynthia. 2. Someone was stepping aside, and it wasn't going to be Cynthia.

… Okay, this is where the 'Shipping Lord' nickname came from. How much damage did he have when he used the 12 Holy Weapons to seal Grima? Well, Reflet was dead, so…

Robin sighed. "We will talk about this later. We're here." If he was being honest, Robin wouldn't call Tiki's home a wealthy place; it was just the Sacred Grounds and Tiki's shack for history and stuff. "Morgan, you wander. I will talk to Tiki." As Morgan wandered off, Robin approached the sleeping dragon. If there was one thing that Robin noted, it was her… posture while sleeping, and her large chest. "Tiki. It's me, Robin. The incredibly talented genius."

Soon, Robin saw Tiki's eyes start to open. "... Narcissism won't get you anywhere."

"I call it self-praise. So what did you call me for?" Tiki then sat up and begun to walk towards the shack/library, with Robin barely tailing behind. "I recently sensed an incredible power. Some form of battle happened here, with forces not from here."

"Great, another war we may get involved with."

"When I looked around, I found this." Tiki held out a singular object; however, it was unmistakable; Cordelia's wing hairpin. "The only person that would have this is Severa; she was definitely here Tiki."

"I'm not so sure about the other two however."

"They disappeared at the same time. They had to be with her. Was there any other objects left behind?" Tiki gestured towards the door to a wonder of history. As Robin opened the door, old texts were scattered around the place. On the singular table, however, were two swords of different make. "Where did these come from?"

"The one on the left is similar to what we make for our basic swords. The one on the right, however, are similar to Killing Edges. They are made in a country called Hoshido." Hoshido? That wasn't familiar with Robin. He had studied maps out of boredom, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't near Ylisse. "Where the hell is Hoshido?"

"That's the problem; it's in another world." Great. Robin knew that several worlds were connected to this one; however, he didn't know this was one of them. "Alright, what do we know about them?" Tiki sighed. "Only that Valentia was allied with Hoshido against Nohr for several conflicts until Valm was founded. This was of course after Alm and Celica's time."

"Oh, please, don't remind me of those awful looking portraits off of Old Hubba's crap."

"... Actually, I was meaning to tell you that's not what they looked like." … What? As Tiki moved some papers aside, she brought up a painting of a young lad, handsome and young, in some sort of regal outfit. "That's Alm."

"That's Alm?! Tiki, you need to give me these images; we can finally stop pretending these guys don't exist anymore. Oh, and their copy of Falchion." Tiki winced. "That's the problem."

"What?" Tiki sighed, as in ready to face an angry Robin. "They gave it to Hoshido."

"Great. That's wonderful. So we don't know if Hoshido was involved or not? All I can pick up is that they are probably there."

"I have many books and information about Hoshido and Nohr. I will come back with you and we will solve this mystery ourselves." Robin was relieved; no way he was going to figure this out on his own. "Thanks. You can even see Lucina while there." Tiki chuckled. "Oh, is she finally pregnant?" Robin laughed. "Oh yeah, she's probably dealing with the first bump right now. I'm finally going to be a father to a non future kid. Chrom probably isn't taking this too well either."

"Is he aware of the actual circumstances of your marriage with Lucina?" Robin stopped dead tracks in his happy mood. "No. And we are not mentioning it." After they found Morgan, Robin proposed to Lucina, and they were married shortly before going to the Hot Spring Outrealm, making Chrom believe that they weren't married when they found Morgan. What Chrom didn't know is that the two were ALREADY married, shortly after Walhart's defeat when they stopped at the Mila Tree, with Tiki being their Officiant."

As Robin helped Tiki pack things into his bag, he wondered if the others were doing alright in Hoshido and Nohr. Was there in fighting? Were they working together?

…

Laslow was currently not liking the things how things were going with this conversation. "Just tell me all of the women you've met in Nohr Jakob, that's all I'm asking you; one simple request."

Jakob sighed. That isn't one simple request that's a ludicrous request as you expect me to remember every single women I've ever met."

"You don't?"

Jakob smacked his face. " Oh, you are sad example of human waste. The only way I would tell you information like that is if you save my life, which will possibly never happen." Laslow, sadly, realized that this might be true; there was no way he can save his life right now through som-

Oh, wait a minute. She's right behind him. "Jakob, your shoes aren't really that shiny." That got Jakob going as he grabbed a cloth out of his coat. "I will have you know that my footwear is of utmost perfection." And as it happened, the sword missed its mark by a second. As Jakob looked up, Laslow could see the surprise in his eyes to see Peri's sword stuck in the table.

"Peri, you know what Lord Ryoma said." Peri groaned, obviously waiting for the catch. " But Laslow, I want to kill him!"

"Please Peri, control yourself. Remember what Lord Ryoma told us what would happen if we screwed up?"

"He would put me in prison for life and personally chop your head off."

"Wait, what?!" Laslow was told that they were both to be put in prison. Did Lord Ryoma really have that much confidence in him?! "Peri, just calm down and go rest. Your very tired."

"No I'm not." Laslow sighed. He didn't want to this, but he had no choice. "I will give you a piece of chocolate."

"I'm tired all of the sudden." As Peri walked away, Laslow wondered why he had to treat like a child just for her to do anything. Jakob, on the other hand, was still quite in shock. Sort of. "... She almost killed me."

"Uh huh."

"... And you gave her some candy that was specifically for Lady Sakura."

"... Uh huh."

"Lord Corrin, I am so sorry for the trouble that I have caused here before my untimely death."

"Let's think about the positives. I saved your life, you tell me names. Hold up, let me get my quill. You have ink." Jakob sighed, and reluctantly pulled out a bottle of ink from his coat pocket. "Wow, butlers do come prepared for nearly everything huh? Be a shame if that exploded in your pocket though. Anyway, names, preoccupation, relations."

"... Maids, Felicia and Flora, and they are twins."

"... You aren't joking right? Please tell me you aren't."

"I'm a man of my word."

Twins. Maids. Pretty names. Laslow's mind shut down. All he can hear is 'huminahhuminahhuminah…'. It was amazing. His luck was better here than Ylisse! He was cured! Cured of women staying away from him. "I won't be single anymore!"

"You know you actually need to meet, talk, and swoon them first?"

… Damn it. No, not damn it; Laslow was shit out of non existent luck.

 **Well, that's the end of the… um… are we on the 20th comeback or the 22nd? I lost count. Anyway, a sneak peak:**

"You know, when you said I had to prove myself, I imagined something hard."

"Hmm mm."

"Instead, we fish. In the middle of a small lake."

"Oh yeah."

"... Isn't that, I don't know, easy?"

"Yeah, said that done. Now shut up and pay attention."

 **Brace yourselves; Takumi is coming. Anyway, read and review; I like reviews. I really do.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Man, nothing going to stop this next chapter. Wait, isn't Blanka coming back into SFV soon. Ffffffuuuuuuuu….**


End file.
